Entwined: Barty Crouch Jr and Scarlett Rosier
by bali-eyes
Summary: The loyal daughter of a death eater, Scarlett Rosier, learns of Professor Moody's identity early on. Voldemort recognizes her worth, but the further in she gets, the harder it is to break away.  Mature/Dark Winning  Barty Crouch Jr. and OC fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: A tarnished Reputation

**Chapter One: A Tarnished Reputation**

"Can anyone tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" Professor Moody asked.

"Three sir." Hermione Granger replied quickly.

"And they are so named?" He continued.

"Because they are unforgivable, the use of any one of them…" She replied as though something had been caught in her throat until Moody interrupted her.

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban." He finished fanatically.

Scarlett Rosier sat idly in a desk near the far end of the room; the three unforgivable curses were nothing new to her, as her parents had both been death eaters, and her guardians were as well. It wasn't that they didn't interest her; it was merely that Defense against the Dark Arts was only defense, and she was far more interested in the dark arts themselves. She looked out the window, staring lazily at the horizon outside until she was snapped from her reverie when Professor Moody abruptly shouted at her.

"Rosier! Perhaps you can show us the cruciatus curse, since you feel you don't need to pay attention!" He said fervently.

"Yes sir, I can." She said calmly.

Murmurs could be heard throughout the room; they were all assuming the same things, spreading mindless gossip about her parents and upbringing. A few years back her mother was put on trial and sent to Azkaban; it was there that she received the dementors kiss. Her father on the other hand, had died before she was born, and was a well-known, avid supporter of the dark lord. It didn't fully register; what he asked her to do, so she just sat quietly at her desk.

"Well, hurry up then." Moody snapped back at her.

Confused, she made her way to the front of the room; Professor Moody motioned to the large spider in front of her, the one he had tossed around under the imperious curse, and Scarlett held up her wand to point it at the spider. Neville Longbottom stood beside her, looking nervously as he had been brought up after mentioning the second unforgivable curse. Though she had never performed the curse before, she felt a sinister urge to do so the second she saw the creature standing in front of her.

"Crucio," She spoke coldly, causing the spider to thrash and screech violently.

Scarlett watched as the spider curled up into itself, its legs would contract violently as it struggled to find relief. She felt control and dominance, gaining a sort of satisfaction as she watched the creature suffer violently. A smirk began to twitch at the corners of her mouth as she held the curse and she looked over to see Moody in a sort of sinister daze. His tongue shot out to the corner of his mouth for a fraction of a second before it retracted back in, and Scarlett let out a nearly inaudible gasp before she was interrupted by Hermione's frantic yell.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him? Stop it!" She shouted, referring to Neville, who stood staring at the spider with a look of utter terror and discomfort on his face.

Scarlett immediately broke the curse, leaving the spider to curl up into a ball as a mere shell of her former self. Professor Moody was amazed; many people can't do the cruciatus curse, especially not students. They had to mean it, and it was surprising that she managed that on her first try. She began to walk back to her seat as her classmates avoided eye-contact, unsure of what to think of her. Even Pansy Parkinson looked at her in confusion as she sat back down next to her. They had been the best of friends since first year, despite her now being Draco's girlfriend.

As she sat down, she looked back to the front of the class; Moody's tongue flickered again, prompting him to take a large gulp from the flask he had in his jacket. She had only seen one other person do that before; it was a few weeks ago during the quidditch world cup. She had gone there with her guardians Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy, but the event ended when death eaters attacked the site. Though it hadn't been planned, Lucious and Narcissa were involved, leaving Scarlett and Draco to their own devices. They watched as the campsite was burned to the ground; people fled the area in panic, and tents scorched as masked witches and wizards terrorized the crowd of people, throwing curses in every direction. Though Draco had left hours ago, Scarlett stayed behind, walking through the rubble that remained throughout the desolate site. She walked through the dark until she saw a man only a few yards in front of her; he lifted his wand above his head and yelled, "Morsmordre," in one swift movement. A green flash of light shot from the tip of his wand as the dark mark shot up to illuminate the night sky. Scarlett smirked cheekily, having always supported the dark lord. This had to be a good sign; this wouldn't happen if he wasn't close to returning to power.

She looked over at the man again to see he was looking directly at her; his eyes filled with a look of diabolical mania as he smirked at her. His tongue flicked out in an instant, much as Moody's did during class, and it then quickly retracted, leaving behind his sinister smile. He began to walk toward her until the voices of concerned officials could be heard in the distance, then he ran off in the opposite direction. Though she didn't get a good look at him, she distinctly remembered the flick of his tongue, his messy mop of brown hair, and the insane smirk he gave her before leaving.

"Perhaps you can give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Granger." Professor Moody said quietly as he eased the spider on to the top of her desk.

Hermione shook her head before looking away. Tears rimmed the bottom of her eyes as she knew what was coming next. Scarlett on the other hand, was now watching intently; she had never seen the killing curse performed before despite her father's notorious reputation.

"Avada Kadevra." Moody said sharply as a flash of green light shot from the tip of his wand.

The spider dropped dead instantly, landing in a withered heap on Hermione's desk. Nearly everyone in the class turned their heads away from the scene, including Hermione, who wrinkled her nose and closed her eyes. Scarlett was practically looming over the front of her desk, struggling to view the act as Moody looked over at her. She could have sworn he shot her a smile, but it was short lived as he turned toward Harry Potter, who stared blankly in front of him.

"The killing curse," Moody said, "Only one person is known to have survived it, and he is sitting in this very room." He continued as he looked down at Harry, taking another large gulp from the flask in his pocket.

…

"What the hell was that Scarlett?" Pansy said worriedly as they gathered their things to leave.

"What do you mean?" Scarlett replied.

"You used an unforgivable curse?" Pansy shrieked.

Scarlett shrugged, unsure of what to say. She didn't realize she would succeed, but saw no harm in her doing so. It was, after all, only a spider.

"You looked like you… were enjoying it." Pansy continued.

"Well I see nothing wrong with it." Scarlett replied.

"Yeah, except now everyone thinks you're some sort of death eater. You know what people already say about you, your parents were convicted death eaters!" She said a little too loudly as they walked down the corridors.

Draco ran up behind them before grabbing Pansy around her waist. She shrieked and Scarlett turned around to laugh at them.

"Rosier, honestly, you couldn't just act like any normal person would and refuse." Draco said teasingly.

"Refuse what?" Scarlett replied.

"Using the cruciatus curse!" He said.

"It's really not a big deal!" Scarlett spat back.

"Like hell it's not! How many students do you know who have used the cruciatus curse?" Draco persisted.

Scarlett thought about it, but decided to just not respond. When Pansy ran off to her next class, Draco slumped against the bench by one of the hallways huge windows. He signed before turning toward Scarlett.

"What the hell am I going to do?" He said sadly.

"What?" Scarlett asked.

"I think I love her, but you know how it is with us; arranged marriages." He replied.

"Oh good, the great Draco Malfoy has feelings." Scarlett shot back.

"Oh shut up Rosier." He spat.

Scarlett laughed, all the while realizing how right he was. There had been plots to return the dark lord to power; it was only a matter of time before it happened. That ensured that they would have no say over the rest of their lives. Scarlett was fine with it all; she continued her father's unwavering loyalty with the utmost respect, but Draco had conflicting opinions, and wasn't sure what he wanted.

…

Scarlett walked about the corridors during her free period; they were virtually deserted, much to her liking. She strode outside and sat against a tree near the lake, pulling out a book on the dark arts, which she was forbidden to have at Hogwarts. As she read, she seemed to forget the world around her; she didn't notice Professor Moody walking by just a few yards away.

"Rosier, what are you doing out here?" He asked as she looked up, careful to hide the true nature of what she was reading.

"Reading sir; I have a free period." She replied calmly.

"Come with me." He said sharply, and she walked hastily after him as she stuffed the book in her bag.

She followed him quickly as they walked up to the castle; he led her up the same staircase she left from her first class and up to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to." He said accusingly.

"Sir, I really don't know what you're talking about." Scarlett replied.

"No fifth year could perform the cruciatus curse like that the first time." He said.

"Sir I…" She began to say before he cut her off.

"That book you were reading; it was your father's." He interrupted.

"With all due respect sir, you made me perform that curse. And how would you know that?" She asked suspiciously.

He seemed unable to find words as a brief silence filled the room. Scarlett spoke up before he could.

"It's funny; I've only seen one other person flicker their tongue like that." She said calmly before taking a few steps toward the door.

"I have potions in ten minutes, and I would hate to be late." She continued as she walked out of the classroom.

He sat in silence; unsure of how to react. It had only been a day, and already a student was undeniably close to figuring out the truth. Terror made his stomach lurch as he thought of the dark lord's reaction; the disappointment he would feel. While none of the other students had suspected a thing, or even the great Albus Dumbledore himself, this ordinary girl had managed to get so close in a matter of hours. She didn't seem to be upset by it though, and why would she be, she clearly had an interest in the dark arts and her father was, after all, a loyal death eater. He regained his composure, realizing he was worrying for nothing; she would let it go.

…

The students of Hogwarts all filed into the great hall along with the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons academy of magic. Scarlett sat down between Crabbe and Pansy and immediately grew bored hearing about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Three champions were called, one from each school, and Dumbledore made a short speech as they exited the room.

Students and staff craned their heads as the fire within the goblet began to change from light blue to red in color, emitting another small piece of parchment from the flame. Dumbledore caught it swiftly before mumbling something under his breath. He looked up worriedly as he screamed, "Harry Potter!"

The students began to mutter and throw insults, calling Potter a cheat. Staff alike was in an uproar, and Dumbledore pulled Harry out of the great hall to meet the other champions. Scarlett and Draco scoffed the second Harry had exited the room.

"Just because he's the chosen one doesn't mean rules don't apply." Draco shot angrily.

"That miserable git; he has no business in this tournament. Fame isn't everything." Scarlett scoffed back.

Draco looked over at Crabbe and Goyle, who nodded their heads in agreement as they all continued to eat. Scarlett found herself thinking about Professor Moody and the eerie similarities he shared with the man she had seen the night of the Quidditch world cup. It seemed so outlandish; but it all made sense to her. It was probably best to let it be though, she thought, she would be the last person to interfere if it meant the return of the dark lord.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Mark

**Chapter Two: The Dark Mark**

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" A wispy voice hissed irritably.

"My lord, she didn't seem to be a threat; she still doesn't, she's faithful to you. Her father, Evan Rosier, he was nothing short of loyal to you as well." Barty Crouch Jr. replied earnestly.

Barty knelt down to the large chair near the center of the room; in front of it stood a large fireplace, though no fire burnt there. The room was cold and uninviting, almost as cold and uninviting as its occupants; curtains blocked any light that may have seeped in front the dreary outside and dust covered every inch of the room. This was Riddle Manor; the current headquarters of Lord Voldemort himself.

"I cannot be sure; you will bring her to me!" said the same irritable voice that seemed to struggle with every word.

"I will, my lord." Barty replied genuinely.

"Good!" It screeched back.

"And if she isn't worthy, my lord, what will become of her?" He asked softly.

"Then she will die." The voice said coldly.

…

The sun peered in through a tiny crack in the curtains; Scarlett began to stir, slowly waking until she sat up in bed quietly. Her roommates, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode still slept soundly in their beds as it was only four in the morning. Scarlett braced herself off the bed, deciding to go down to breakfast early.

Her footsteps seemed to echo throughout the entire castle as she walked briskly down the deserted corridors. As she entered the great hall, only three other students were at breakfast so far; the golden trio. They sat on the other end of the hall, stopping mid-conversation to stare over at Scarlett. The second she met their gazes, their eyes quickly dropped to their plates as they continued their conversation in hushed whispers.

"Rosier, why are you up this early?" Professor Moody asked her.

Scarlett looked up, surprised to see him standing next to the Slytherin table where she sat. Directly behind him she could see Harry looking at her with a confused expression, Hermione looked over and matched it before Ron turned himself around to stare as well. Scarlett shot them all a look of pure disdain and hatred until they turned around abruptly.

"I wanted to get some reading done before class sir." She replied calmly.

"Is that right? Come with me; I have something for you." Moody said before turning to leave as she followed closely behind.

They went up to the familiar Defense against the Dark Arts classroom and he went behind his desk, pulling an old black book out of a drawer. He looked it over before handing it to Scarlett. She rubbed the dusty cover before reading the faint text on its front.

"_The Darkest Forms of Magic: Curses, Hexes, and Incantations"_

Scarlett looked up at her professor; curious as to why he would be giving her this. She knew the real answer, of course, or at least hinted at it. He was a death eater, and she was sure of it. That didn't quite satisfy why, but she supposed it had just been because she was so close to the truth already, that it would be practical to gain her trust and support. She was immersed in a slight daze for a moment, forgetting they were still in the same room.

"Sir, this is…" Scarlett began softly before he finished her sentence.

"Forbidden at Hogwarts? I know, but you've shown a peculiar interest in it." Moody continued.

"Thank you sir." Scarlett said eagerly as she put the book in her bag.

She went ahead and sat down in her usual seat; class would begin in a few moments anyway. Professor Moody left the room as she removed her DADA book from her bag, along with some parchment and a quill. Students began to file in, and eventually Pansy came to sit down next to her, bouncing happily with every step.

"Draco told me he loves me this morning!" She shrieked, despite trying to whisper discretely.

"And then you'll get married, have plenty of babies and decay together!" Scarlett teased back, though gripped by slight sadness, realizing that probably wouldn't be the case for either of them.

"Oh someday you'll understand." Pansy said lightheartedly.

Scarlett laughed, but was silenced by Professor Moody as he walked into the classroom.

"Rosier! Detention tonight at eight." Moody said angrily.

"But sir…" She began softly.

"You were talking in my class; you will serve detention!" He spat back.

"Sir I have prefect duties." She said sharply.

"Then I suggest you discontinue this argument, or you'll be staying later." He said.

Scarlett scoffed and looked down at her parchment; she didn't understand. Nearly everyone else in the room had been chatting among themselves; Potter and his trio all seemed to shout at the top of their lungs as the bellowed their latest Quidditch strategies. She figured he may have just wanted to make an example out of her, but then asked herself why, when he had been nice to her before; so much for gaining her trust.

….

Scarlett walked up long spiral staircase to the Defense against the Dark Arts room; Moody was nowhere in sight, so she walked through the dark room and sat down at a desk near the front.

"Lumos." She spoke softly as the tip of her wand illuminated her surroundings.

She looked around at the rooms furnishings, but it all looked so unfamiliar in the dark. The room seemed to radiate an eerie glow as her faint light reflected off the surfaces of several objects. She began to hear footsteps in front of her and looked up to see a man come out from the shadows. He smirked at her, and she immediately recognized him as the same man she had seen that night at the Quidditch world cup; he had the same mop of brown hair, the same sinister smirk, and the same air of near insanity.

"I'm sure you realized by now, you aren't here for detention." He said.

Scarlett returned this with a puzzled expression before he let loose a chilling faint laugh.

"I'm Barty Crouch Jr." He said with a smug smirk as he walked toward her slowly.

"Pleasure," She said back softly, "Why am I here?"

"The dark lord wishes to see you." He said simply.

"But he's…" She began before trailing off.

He didn't leave her time to finish, nor did he take the time to respond before he grabbed her arm and apparated them out to Riddle Manor. They stood at the front steps, and Scarlett took a moment to take in the scene. The house was high above the surrounding village as it was perched directly on top of a large hill to overlook a dreary graveyard. The house itself was magnificent, but easily looked abandoned; like no one had lived there in decades.

Barty led her inside hastily, guiding her up the stairs and through the dark halls. She could see a faint light near the end of a hallway as they climbed up the staircase; a man was bustling frantically about the room as a strange voice seemed to hiss at him angrily.

"Wormtail! Give me my wand Wormtail!" It hissed loudly.

"Yes, my lord, right away, my lord." He stammered back as he reached into his pocket with his trembling fingers.

The man took a wand out from his robes and bowed deeply as he extended his arm out in front of him. A small, withered creature that sat in the chair took it from him with its long, grey fingers and Wormtail immediately treaded back a few feet in fear the second the wand left his hand.

"Wormtail! Leave!" The creature hissed again.

Wormtail rushed out of the room before glaring at Barty on his way down the creaky steps. This prompted Barty to drag her inside, but Scarlett felt as though her feet were nailed to the floor and let out a slight gasp as she made her way into the room. Then it registered; she was about to meet the dark lord. This creature she had heard was Lord Voldemort himself.

"Come in front of me Rosier." Voldemort stammered.

Scarlett knelt down in front of the chair, bowing as deeply as she could possibly get as she kissed the hem the robes he was wrapped tightly beneath.

"You're much like your father." Voldemort said softly, "Rise."

Scarlett straightened herself up, though remained kneeling before the chair. She should have felt fear; and she did, thinking he might kill her, but the one thing she feared worst of all was proving unworthy of being in his service.

She could feel him push into her mind, but despite being skilled in occumency, she couldn't push him out. She fell slowly to the floor, having to brace herself on a small side table that stood next to the chair as she blacked out from the real world. Scenes began to flash through her mind before she even had time to process what she was seeing.

She could see her mother being dragged out of the court room; a dementor stood at the door to escort her to Azkaban as a ten year old Scarlett cried, burying her face in Narcissa's robes. The scene ended as quickly as it began, replaced by one of a Scarlett's first year at Hogwarts, the year after her mother's conviction. She was on the Hogwarts express, on the way to the castle as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stood outside the compartment, asking if they would sit there.

"Scarlett Rosier." She said simply after nodding her head.

"Harry Potter." He said a little too proudly.

"Oh." Scarlett replied, uninterested.

"As in Victoria Rosier?" Ron said wide-eyed, referring to her mother, who had been put on public trial only the year before.

Scarlett nodded and Ron immediately began to talk to Harry in hushed whispers, but before she could see anymore, the scene changed yet again. As a second year she was walking down the corridors of the castle, two Gryffindor boys came up behind her, lifting their wands at her back, but before words could leave their lips she turned around and said, "Septum Sempra," causing both of them to fall back a few feet onto the ground in front of her. She smirked as blood quickly covered their robes, but the smile soon faded as students and teachers gathered around frantically; she was dragged away from the students by a furious Professor McGonagall until the scene faded.

In an instant she could see herself at the Quidditch world cup, laughing alongside Draco as death eaters burnt the campsite to the ground in front of them. Soon she was walking through the rubble, smiling wickedly until Barty Crouch Jr. loomed into view in front of her with the same smirk until the scene began to fade.

Scarlett was then brought to a conversation with Draco she had in the empty common room the day they returned to Hogwarts this year.

"Do you know what this means Draco!" She said enthusiastically.

"Scarlett, it's probably nothing." He replied.

"Your father wouldn't grip his arm like that if he wasn't in pain. He spends all of his time in his study, worrying about everything and anything. The Quidditch world cup attack. It all makes sense Draco. He's back." Scarlett said frantically.

"You can't be serious." Draco said.

"I am serious, you're a fool Draco. Your parents should be out there trying to find him, they all should." She continued a bit angrily before the scene ended.

She was brought to the day she first performed the cruciatus curse in Defense against the Dark Arts. The smile that twitched on the corners of her lips was nothing short of noticeable as she held the curse while the other students looked away in disgust.

The scene ended and Scarlett felt herself being pulled from her mind as she regained a sense of reality. The memories she had seen were soon replaced by the familiar view of the dimly lit, dusty room of Riddle Manor. She clutched the table as she picked herself up dizzily, positioning herself back in front of the chair Voldemort sat upon. She regained her composure despite exhaustion and confusion, and bowed again to the dark lord.

"Hold out your arm." Voldemort hissed softly.

Scarlett did as she was told, rolling up her sleeve before extending her arm out in front of her willingly. She knew what this meant; she was finally going to become a death eater. She clenched her jaw in anticipation as Voldemort pressed his wand shakily to her forearm.

"Morsmordre." He hissed as the dark mark began to burn itself into her arm.

Scarlett retracted sluggishly and clutched her arm to her chest. She had never experienced such pain; a burning sensation seemed to well deep within her wrist as the dark mark slowly grew front a faint grey color to a deep black. The snake began to coil itself on her arm before fading back to the same state as the other death eaters marks and the pain began to fade slowly, though it didn't go away.

"You will help Barty in any way you can," Voldemort said, "You two will not fail me."

"Yes, my lord." Barty and Scarlett spoke in unison, both with strong determination.

"Rosier, you will tell no one of this. Not Draco or his family; no one. Is that clear?" Voldemort said harshly.

"Of course my lord." She replied.

"You may go." Voldemort said sharply as the filed out of the room.

On their way out, Wormtail rushed up the stairs to the dark lord, but not before glaring at the two of them. He stumbled on the stairs violently, prompting Scarlett to let loose a short, disdainful laugh. Barty just smirked at her before leading her out of the house briskly. When they stepped outside Barty didn't hesitate to push Scarlett against the cold stone wall of the house. She let out a faint gasp as his lips crashed against hers with a force so strong she could do nothing but melt into submission. His tongue grazed the bottom of her lip before she let it sweep inside smoothly. Her fingers entwined themselves in his hair as he moved down to kiss her neck, being far from gentle as he continued with the same force and passion.

Normally, she would never do this, but something about the air of control and dominance Barty possessed as he took her in the kiss gave her no room to object or break away. Scarlett let herself lose control as his fingers wrapped around her waist, traveling ever so slowly beneath her robes until they grazed the bare skin of her back. She shivered at his touch and he stopped to leave her in a daze, pressing his forehead against hers with a look of control that was almost deadly. A wicked glint shot in his eyes along with a slight flicker of his tongue until he spoke.

"I knew it." Barty said smugly as a wicked smirk took hold on his face.

"I…" Scarlett trailed off, still unsure of how to respond to him.

"We need to leave now; I'm sure it's passed curfew." He said, retaining the smug grin on his face.

"But, you're a prefect conveniently enough." He continued.

Scarlett nodded before he apparated them back to the castle grounds and into the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom where they had previously been. Barty walked briskly into a door near the front of the room without a word, and Scarlett walked slowly out the door, quietly walking through the castles abandoned corridors as she found entered the Slytherin common room.

"See Draco! She's right there!" Pansy said happily from her place on Draco's lap.

"Where have you been Rosier?" Draco said curiously.

"Detention, remember?" Scarlett replied calmly.

"For three hours?" He asked.

"Yes; apparently Moody feels talking BEFORE CLASS is worth three hours of detention." She replied angrily, remembering he couldn't know of the nights true events. As much as she wanted to tell him, the dark lord forbade her of it under the consequence of death.

"The old git, he probably just doesn't like you after you performed the cruciatus curse perfectly." Pansy insisted.

"Yeah, I guess so." Scarlett replied calmly before walking over to the chair beside them.

Scarlett sat herself down, trying to ignore the pain that continued to course through her arm since she first received her dark mark. She pulled out the book Barty had given her earlier that day and began to read, becoming completely immersed in the new curses and topics that she scanned over feverishly. Despite constantly immersing herself in her studies and reading numerous books on advanced magic, she had never come across anything as new to her as this had been.

"Rosier, what are you reading?" Draco asked curiously.

"A book on the dark arts." She said simply, knowing Draco was already aware of her interest in the dark arts; he had been too, after all.

"Maybe I can borrow it when you're finished." Draco suggested.

"Yeah, why not?" She replied calmly, though she was still unsure about whether or not she planned to do so.

As she read, she couldn't seem to fully focus; normally she would be ecstatic as she flipped through the pages, frantically trying to process every bit of information, but she found her thoughts directed toward Barty Crouch Jr. and the kiss they had shared at Riddle Manor. The scene played itself over and over again in her head until she found herself forgetting everything she had read.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Task

**Chapter Three: The First Task**

Scarlett woke early the next morning before heading up to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. She made her way through the dungeons and over to the other side of the castle without a single person passing by her along the deserted corridors. She stood in front of the room, knocking a few times before realizing that no one was going to come to the door.

"Alohomora." She spoke softly as the door unlocked itself.

She walked into virtually pitched black room, looking around to see no sign of anyone.

"Barty?" She said softly, though no one answered.

She strode over slowly to the door she had seen him enter the night before; her fingers grazed the front of it where locks and bolts seemed to cover the wooden surface. She knocked ever so softly, making the least amount of noise possible before it creaked open to reveal Barty standing in the doorway with his usual smug smirk.

"Good morning Miss Rosier." He said teasingly.

"Not that I'm disappointed," He said as his grin widened, "but why are you here at five AM?"

"Well, since you're obviously here on an assignment from the dark lord, and I was instructed to assist you, I was hoping you would illuminate me to what that assignment might be." She said calmly, returning his grin.

"Very well then, come here." He said as he led her inside the dark room.

He walked over to a large bed in the far end of the room; several peculiar objects and furnishings were seen about the place, but she didn't know what they were. Barty smirked, seeing her look about the room with curiosity until she sat down beside him on the bed.

"You know I'm here disguised as Alastor Moody; that is because I am to help Potter win the Tri-Wizard Tournament." He began.

"You put his name in the goblet…" She said softly before he nodded.

"But why does he need to win, or even enter for that matter?" She asked.

"Because when he wins the last task, a portkey will take him to the graveyard at Riddle Manor. It is there that Potter will facilitate the dark lord's return. All we need to do is make it so that he wins." He continued.

Scarlett nodded in understanding before standing up to leave, but Barty grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. She started to resist in protest before he leaned over her, embracing her in an avid kiss as he snaked his arms around her back. Scarlett resisted at first, but slowly melted into the kiss as she let out a small moan, feeling Barty's lips curl into a grin.

"Knew it." He whispered in her ear as he sat himself back up and off the bed, leaving Scarlett stunned.

He walked over to a wooden cabinet before taking a flask from one of the shelves.

"Polyjuice potion." He said as he turned back to Scarlett and taking a large gulp.

She watched as he began to violently change form; his skin seemed to bubble as his features changed into those of mad-eye Moody's. When the transformation finished, he put on the prosthetic leg and eye that he so notoriously wore, and almost immediately looked back over to Scarlett. She straightened herself up and got off the bed in one swift movement before exiting the room and taking her seat near the back of the class.

….

"Scarlett! Wait up!" Pansy said as she rushed through the hallways, pushing past several glaring first-years as she caught up to Scarlett, who turned around slowly and looked behind her.

"Come with me to Hogsmead; we need to get dresses this afternoon!" She shrieked.

"Dresses, for what?" Scarlett asked.

"The Yule Ball!" Pansy almost shouted.

"Sounds… charming." Scarlett said sarcastically.

"We need to find you a date. I'll be going with Draco, and you just can't go alone." Pansy continued frantically.

"I would really prefer not to go." Scarlett began.

"No, you have to go!" Pansy pressed on.

"Fine, but you are not finding me a date." Scarlett said sharply.

"Please Scarlett. Every guy in our house wants to take you; please let me find you a date." Pansy pleaded.

"Only if I can't find one myself." Scarlett said.

"Oh fine." Pansy sighed.

They made their way to the dungeons for their advanced potions class. Scarlett took her usual seat at the front of the classroom and Pansy sat directly behind her as she gave Draco a kiss that seemed way too deep to do in public. Usually she sat next to Millicent Bulstrode, but she had been ill the night before, and was now in what Scarlett assumed to be the infirmary.

"Mister Weasley, take a seat next to Rosier." Professor Snape droned as he motioned to the empty space next to Scarlett.

"But sir…" Ron began before Snape cut him off.

"Now." He continued sharply.

Ron slumped down clumsily in the seat next to Scarlett, who scoffed at the sight of him. He wore a look of pure distaste, and appeared to stay as far away from her as he could. Professor Snape instructed them to brew the draught of peace, which Scarlett didn't find to be a particularly difficult potion.

Scarlett got up to get the supplies, but was stopped by a confused Ron.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well Weasley, I was just getting the ingredients, or did you expect to make the potion out of the lacewing flies buzzing around in that hollow head of yours?" She shot back angrily as the Slytherin students around her broke out in laughter.

"Shut up Rosier! I could easily brew this potion without you!" He snapped back.

Scarlett ignored him as she walked to the front of the classroom, gathering several ingredients Snape had instructed them to retrieve. As she walked back she smirked smugly at Ron, who was busy sulking in his seat, glaring at her.

"What's wrong Weasley, can't bear to go a day without the famous Harry Potter, can you?" Draco said loudly.

"Shut up Malfoy!" He shot back.

"Oh come now Draco, Ron has plenty going for himself without Harry. Just look at his family, everyone loves poor blood traitors." Scarlett said coldly as the other Slytherins laughed, prompting Ron to lung at her, knocking her out of her seat.

"Weasley, you've just bought yourself a month's detention and fifty points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape said as he glared at Ron.

"But Sir I…" He began before Snape turned the opposite direction and made his way back to the front of the classroom.

"Look what you've done." Ron said as he scowled at her, prompting a wicked grin to curl itself on her lips.

The rest of the potion went along smoothly, but mainly because Ron left to chat across the room with Hermione while Scarlett finished the potion perfectly on her own. She got up to hand it to professor Snape, who gave a small smirk as he took it.

"Well done Miss Rosier." He said as she smiled back before heading out of the classroom.

Being able to leave early meant the halls were almost completely deserted. Scarlett sat down on a large bench at the foot of one of the windows of a deserted corridor. She leaned her back against the wall as she gazed out at the horizon, pulling the book Barty had given her from her bag. Scarlett spent much of her time reading it, as it was filled with countless curses and methods that were otherwise completely unheard of to her. Being able to look into the dark arts enthralled her, and she questioned why people shunned it so much; it was the means to an end. She looked down at her arm; the dark mark protruded from where her robes had slid down. She traced her fingers along the snake that coiled itself along her wrist. It was a mark she would bear for the rest of her life, though she had gotten it in a mere split second decision from the dark lord.

….

"I say he lasts five minutes." Millicent said smugly as her and Scarlett watched Harry Potter run across the rocks, desperately attempting to avoid his first task.

Scarlett laughed along with Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle as Potter ducked behind a rock to evade the line of fire the dragon shot at him. Scarlett knew this wasn't true of course; it was imperative that Potter did win the tournament, though she couldn't help but wish the dragon did burn the flesh off his bones.

Awe come on!" Draco shot as Potter's broom came into view, allowing him to fly dangerously around the egg as he was followed by the massive dragon.

Several people shouted and cheered, but the five Slytherin students just sulked angrily in their seats. Scarlett realized this would all play out to their advantage; soon Potter would be dead and the dark lord would rise again. The thought caused Scarlett's mouth to curl into a sinister smile as she received a few distraught looks from surrounding students.

Potter shot off toward the castle in effort to avoid the dragon, but it broke the chain that bound it and raced after him. Draco let out a haughty laugh and the others smirked as they watched him fly further and further away, the dragon following closely on his trail. Silence filled the stands until people began to fill the quiet with murmurs of concern. They all craned their necks to look toward the castle, but neither Potter or the dragon could be seen.

Several moments passed and Potter loomed into view in the distance, flying closer and closer to the stands. There appeared to be no dragon on his tail, prompting cheers from all the audience members as he swooped down and grabbed the egg, holding it high above his head as he dwelled in the attention. A first-year Gryffindor student in front of them began to cheer and shout loudly, but Draco hit him upside the head before they all walked off in disappointment.

…

Scarlett walked briskly around the long, empty corridors of the castle as she set off to perform her prefect duties for the night. She deducted house points from several Gryffindor students for being out of their common rooms, as well as a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for making out behind a statue before walking up the hallway toward Professor Moody's classroom.

"Just couldn't stay away, could you?" Barty whispered into her ear from behind.

Scarlett let out a faint gasp as she turned around swiftly, not expecting him to be there. As her gaze met his cold brown eyes he gave her the same chilling smirk she had grown so accustomed to before stalking toward her ever so slowly. His usually messy brown hair was neatly combed, as though not a single strand was out of place, and he wore an elegant black suit apart from the ragged jacket and pants she had seen him wear during all of their other encounters. The only thing that didn't change was the look of sheer insanity filling his eyes, which was exhibited as his tongue flickered out of his mouth every few seconds. She looked him over, anxiously scanning every inch of him until his grin began to widen.

"I was hoping to see you actually," he began, "the second task is coming up, and Potter hasn't a clue what to do."

"You sound surprised?" Scarlett sneered.

They walked into the classroom before Barty locked the door behind them; Scarlett walked herself through the entrance to his bedroom before plopping herself down on his large bed. Barty followed after her and sat beside her under the cover of darkness.

"The golden egg they received today after completing the first task, it's a clue, but one can only read it underwater. I'll be the one to let Potter in on that." Barty said calmly as his arm coiled around her waist. She didn't bother to resist this time, letting herself ease into his grip without hesitation.

"Your job is to help Potter find a way to breathe underwater for an hour." Barty whispered into her ear.

"How about gillyweed; or does that work in fresh water?" She asked softly.

"That's perfect; find a way to suggest that to him after the yule ball. By then I will have him informed of how to listen to the egg; it will undoubtedly take him ages to riddle it out, even with the help of his friends." He continued.

Scarlett nodded, but was soon pinned to the bed tightly in Barty's grip. He loomed over her before leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead until he released his grasp and allowed her to sit up and walk out of the room. As he watched her leave, his mouth turned up into a grin.

…

"Oh Scarlett, try this one on, it would look great on you." Pansy said as threw the elegant emerald green dress into Scarlett's arms.

They headed to the changing room as they set out to conquer the mountain of expensive dresses they had gathered to try on in preparation for the yule ball. Scarlett instantly set her eyes on the long green and black dress Pansy had given her at the last minute and decided to try it on. The green of the dress made her eyes appear an even more chilling shade of electric blue while contrasting sharply with her silky black hair and milky-white complexion. It nicely rounded her soft curves, while black lace and beading adorned the silky material.

"Oh my god! Scarlett! You are getting that one." Pansy shrieked as they met one another outside the stalls.

Pansy chose a simple red mermaid dress with cream colored beading around the chest area. Though sure Draco would have preferred green, she couldn't resist buying it.

"Now we have to get you a date; the yule ball is only a week away, and you really can't go alone!" She continued the second they walked out of the store.

"Pansy honestly, I have no desire to waste my night with one of the morons from our year." Scarlett sneered.

"Hey! I'm dating one of those "morons from our year"!" She shouted back before hitting her on the arm.

They walked through the streets of Hogsmead before heading into The Three Broomsticks; Pansy led them both to a table in the back where Draco and Theodore Nott sat laughing wildly amongst themselves. Pansy immediately curled herself into Draco's lap as Scarlett sat down next to Theodore.

"Scarlett was just telling me how she didn't have a date to the ball." Pansy said enthusiastically as Scarlett shot her a menacing glare.

Pansy ignored the look before continuing her rant,

"And Theodore, I'm under the impression you don't either."

"Well Rosier, I don't suppose you would like to go with me, would you?" Theodore asked a little too cockily after shooting her a wild grin.

"It would be a pleasure." Scarlett said calmly after raising her brow.

She couldn't understand why in the moment she agreed to attend with him, she found herself pondering Barty's reaction. Would he be upset with her, or would he even give the thought the time of day? She pushed the thought to the back of her mind; he was, after all, nearly ten years her senior and a convicted murderer. But what was she; currently the youngest to have the dark mark and a death eater herself, it wouldn't be long before she too would commit a murder. She knew it was impractical to think she wouldn't; nearly all the others had at some point, but it didn't bother her, she had imagined it several times. The exhilaration she felt the day she had first seen the killing curse, the feeling never did elude her mind.


	4. Chapter 4: The Yule Ball

**Chapter Four: The Yule Ball**

"How do I look?" Shrieked Pansy as she twirled around smoothly, letting her dress fly out around her.

"You look great." Scarlett said, giving her a weak smile as she sat down to put on her shoes.

After nearly two hours of listening to Pansy freak out over every last detail, they were finally ready to attend the yule ball. Though Scarlett wasn't looking forward to the event, her friend was running frantically about their dorm in an effort to perfect every inch of herself. Scarlett let her hair fall down her back in long, wispy curls; pinned half up with a diamond studded serpent clip she had inherited from her mother. It matched her dress perfectly, and she took a final look at herself before following Pansy down the stairs and into the common room.

Draco and Theodore waited anxiously on the couch, but immediately straightened up to meet their dates as they made their way down the stairs. Draco gave Pansy a soft kiss on the forehead, while Theodore kissed Scarlett's hand before taking her arm in his.

…

"Isn't this just lovely?" Pansy yelled as they walked down into the booming crowd of people, "Oh Draco come dance with me."

"Sorry babe, we can't until Potter and the others have had their dance." Draco replied irritably, "Would you look at that arrogant git, he's practically relishing in the attention." He continued, looking over at Harry.

"As is his filthy half-blood date." Nott added as they all laughed.

Potter shot them all a menacing glare before meeting Scarlett's gaze; she shot him what would have seemed like a genuine smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. He scoffed before turning around back to Ron Weasley and their dates.

"Would you look at Weasley's dress robes? My god they look ancient!" Pansy interjected vividly.

"Well Pansy," Scarlett added, "That family has more kids than money; he should consider himself lucky he has dress robes at all."

Ron overheard, pulling his wand out as he lunged at Scarlett; her back slammed against the stone wall behind her as he pushed his wand to her cheek. He stared angrily at her for a moment before she began to smile brilliantly, "What's the matter Weasley, empty threats all you can conjure with that second hand wand of yours?"

"Come on Ron," Potter said angrily as he pulled on his shoulder, "She isn't worth it."

Ron lowered his wand to his side and pulled away from Scarlett before turning and walking away indignantly. As Scarlett composed herself the others began to flock around her, she noticed Professor Moody sitting on a small bench on the other side of the room. He had been watching her intently and gave her a chilling smile the second she made eye contact; his smile soon faded as Theodore coiled his arm around her waist, replaced with a look of pure hatred for but an instant before he returned to a normal state.

"Who does that blood traitor think he is?" Draco shot angrily.

"You could have taken him, he doesn't have the guts." Pansy added as she turned toward Scarlett.

"He has the magical capacity of a brick; just wait until my father hears about this, he'll be furious." Draco continued.

They watched as the four champions and their dates made their way to the center of the ballroom. Potter danced clumsily with his date while she led him in frustration as the others danced with ease smoothly around the room. Draco and Theodore laughed watching him, but Scarlett had her eyes fixed upon Professor Moody, who seemed rather uncomfortable where he sat; he wouldn't meet her gaze and when he did his eyes quickly reverted back to whatever he had already been looking at. When they finished her and Nott began to dance smoothly around the room.

"Hey Scarlett; come with me to get some punch!" Pansy tried to shout above the music.

Scarlett nodded and they walked off together before returning, sitting at a large round table on the side of the room. They sat next to Draco, Theodore, Millicent, and a girl named Daphne Greengrasse, who Pansy glared at irritably before cuddling up next to Draco. Pansy had always been jealous; in previous years when Draco had dated Daphne she would always see them fooling around together in the corridors. Daphne had a bad reputation as the Slytherin whore, and Pansy knew what that entitled.

"So Rosier, I heard about your little encounter with Ron." Daphne said as she gave her a bright smirk.

"Yes, well, the pathetic blood-traitor needs to learn his place soon." She replied calmly as Pansy sent her a look of distaste.

The others nodded in agreement, but Pansy sat pouting about their association with Daphne. Though Pansy could never seem to hold her own against her, Scarlett found her amusing and they got along just fine, much to Pansy's dislike. They sat around sipping punch and engaging in small-talk; mainly about Quidditch or their disdain concerning other students, professors, and well, anything and everything they could think of.

Without warning, a burning sensation shot through Scarlett's arm, causing her to let out a loud gasp as she clutched her wrist against her stomach. There the dark mark sat; completely exposed again despite the concealment charm she had caste on it earlier in the night. The snake twisted itself on her forearm, standing out just as heavily as it had been the day she received it. The others looked over at her with concern, still shocked at her sudden outburst. She kept her arm smashed against her, knowing she had to do everything she could to conceal the image from her friends.

"Scarlett…" Pansy asked worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked suspiciously.

It dawned on her that the dark lord was calling; she had to leave before the others realized what was going on. She had to leave before the dark lord was kept waiting. She pushed herself up and out of the chair before addressing her friends.

"I'm not really feeling well; I think its best that I go back to my dorm for the night." Scarlett said calmly.

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked sympathetically.

"Yes; I'll see you all tomorrow." She replied before turning around and walking away from the scene.

Her eyes met those of Professor Moody, who looked at her knowingly as she walked out of the bustling corridors. When she finally reached the other end of the castle the corridors became less cluttered, and soon enough she was wandering about the deserted areas of the castle, on her way to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.

"What the hell was that?" Nott asked from behind her angrily, quickly catching up to her.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"I mean you were fine just a moment ago, and you sure as hell aren't on your way to bed."

"What do you want Nott?" She asked coldly.

"Show me your arm." He snapped.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm not stupid Rosier; my parents are death eaters too." He said sharply as she inched further away from him.

"The dark lord is gone; I was an infant when he was in power, surely you don't think…" She began.

"Then you should have no problem showing me your arm." He shot back.

She knew she needed to get out of their soon, but leaving Theodore there when he was so close to the truth would be impractical and reckless. She pulled out her wand in one swift movement, backing him into a corner of the hallway as he tried to persuade her to stop.

"Crucio!" Someone from the other end of the corridor shouted, prompting Nott to fall onto the ground as he writhed in agony.

Scarlett turned around to see Barty; he no longer took the form of Alastor Moody. He began to slowly walk closer to the two of them, never releasing the curse he had on Nott. The boy continued to thrash at their feet, crying out in misery as Barty mercilessly tortured him.

"I don't want you hanging around him anymore." Barty said sharply as he released the curse.

"You're mine; do you understand?" He continued, putting a possessive arm around her waist before pulling her closer to plant a kiss lightly on her forehead.

Scarlett nodded, she felt uneasy, but couldn't help but feel her heart flutter as he said this. The absolute control and power he exerted as he tortured Nott was enticing to her; she felt mesmerized by him. One moment he could uphold the utmost suave composure, and the next he could be on the brink of insanity.

"We need to leave; the dark lord doesn't like to be kept waiting." Barty said suddenly, outstretching his wand toward Nott.

"Obliviate," He spoke as Nott stared mindlessly into the grey wall in front of him.

Barty and Scarlett rushed through the corridors before apparating out of the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. Wormtail let them into Riddle Manor as they arrived hurriedly at the doorstep, and they walked briskly up the stairs to the familiar room where they would meet Voldemort once again. Wormtail looked at Scarlett lustfully as she still moved about in her elegant emerald dress, instantly receiving a menacing glare from Barty.

"You're both very late." He hissed as they strode into view.

"I'm sorry, my lord." Barty said as they both bowed deeply, "The Nott boy was causing us a bit of trouble."

"Very well then. Next time you will do well to make it here quickly." Voldemort snapped.

"Yes, my lord." Scarlett replied.

"The second task; have you ensured Potter's success?" He asked.

"Yes my lord, I will be providing him with gillyweed tonight." Scarlett said calmly.

"Good," Voldemort replied, "I will not be disappointed. Though you will do well to remember your obligations are to me, not friends and school dances." He added, looking at her attire.

"Of course, my lord." She said as she kissed the hem of his robes.

"You're both dismissed; leave." He said as they filed out of the room and down the dreary home.

…

Scarlett sat beside Daphne in Transfiguration as she chatted eagerly; completely ignoring the assignment Dumbledore had given them earlier.

"I really don't see what Pansy's problem is," Daphne began angrily, "she has Draco already, she has no reason to bitch at me."

"She's just the jealous type; she'll never act on it though." Scarlett replied calmly as she began to inscribe the third paragraph of her essay.

"She's about as much of a pansy as her name suggests." Daphne added, "Oh! I forgot to ask, how are you and Nott? I noticed he hasn't talked to you since the ball."

"We're just friends, if that. I find him boring, and to be honest, I'm interested in someone else." She replied as Daphne instantly perked up.

"Who?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Well, he's a bit older; at least ten years older actually." Scarlett replied nervously, though she knew if anyone wouldn't judge her over that, it would be Daphne, the whore of Slytherin house.

"Oh no matter," She said, "older men are so much better; especially in bed."

"Merlin Daphne, you're such as slut!" Scarlett replied mockingly.

"I am not!" She shot back before laughing.

Hermione walked up the room, carrying her piece of parchment eagerly up to a smiling Dumbledore, who took it gingerly. As she walked back Scarlett concentrated heavily on the girl's feet, and before she knew it Hermione was sent flying onto the ground in front of her as the Slytherin half of the room erupted into hysterical laughter.

"It's wandless magic, mudblood. Though, I assure you, your kind will never be capable." Scarlett said calmly as she stared down at the girl.

Hermione looked as though she would erupt into tears at any moment. She stood clumsily after picking herself up off of the floor and fled from the room angrily. Dumbledore seemed not to notice, but shot Scarlett a disappointed look the second they made eye contact.

"Stupid mudbloods, it's no wonder Slytherin didn't want them to study magic." Daphne said haughtily.

…

Scarlett wandered the corridors as she performed her usual prefect duties; looking around for students caught out of bed and general rule-breakers. The way it usually went, she deducted countless points from the other houses while just looking the other way when coming across a Slytherin.

"Well we all know she can't be trusted, but did you hear what she said to Ron just a few days ago?" said a hushed voice just around the corridor. Scarlett immediately recognized it as Hermione.

"She referred to his family as blood-traitors. And then just today she called me a mudblood." She continued quietly.

"Look I really don't think…" Potter began before Hermione cut him off again.

"It makes sense; it had to have been her. She's the top of our class and a prefect despite being a fifth year, so she's clearly intelligent whether we like it or not, perhaps even capable of entering your name in that cup under a different school." Hermione continued.

"But why would she…" Potter began again before Hermione interjected.

"Because her parents were death eaters, she lives with people who were death eaters, and she clearly holds up to their "ideals." Something is going on and I have the feeling she's involved."

"I think you're giving Rosier too much credit!" Ron said haughtily before Scarlett began to continue down the corridor, winding around the corner to see them look up in shock.

Ron and Hermione stopped talking and stared wide-eyed as they saw Scarlett walk down the hall. Harry's voice droned out as he turned around to see what the other two were looking at; stopping suddenly as a look of both embarrassment and fear shown on his face.

"You three are supposed to be in your common room." Scarlett said simply, not hinting that she had heard them.

"We were just trying to figure out this riddle. Surely you understand, these tasks are really tough on Harry. Just let it go, please." Hermione pleaded softly.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. Care to illuminate me?" Scarlett replied coldly.

"Well," Harry said irritably, "I somehow need to find a way to breathe underwater for an hour while I recover god knows what."

"So that's the second task." Scarlett said softly as a smirk formed on her face.

"Just take house points and leave us alone Rosier!" Ron snapped.

"Oh Ronald, do calm down, I'm only trying to help." She said calmly, raising her brow in a very Slytherin-like fashion.

"Well we don't need _your _help." Ron shot back.

"I think you do." She said calmly as she turned to meet Harry's gaze through her piercing grey eyes.

"Though I can only think of one thing that would allow you to breathe underwater for an hour, it's a particularly rare herb." She continued as the three students looked at her with confusion.

"Well?" Ron said coldly.

"Well what Ronald?" Scarlett asked.

"Get on with it." He said sharply.

"Gillyweed." She stated after turning to Harry and walking off in the opposite direction.

"My god Ron," Hermione said in a sharp whisper as she walked off, thinking she wouldn't hear, "did you have to be so rude?"

"Yes!" He snapped back at her, "She's probably a death eater already!"

"Ron honestly, that's impossible. _You know who_ has been gone for thirteen years." She replied.

"And besides, now you know how you're going to do the second task!" She said to Harry.

"You don't think she was serious?" Harry began.

"She was right about gillyweed; it will allow you to breathe under fresh water for up to one hour. I don't see why I didn't think of it before; once you place it in your cheek, you develop gills. It's brilliant really." Hermione said.

"But where will we get it?" He asked.

"I don't know; it's very rare," Hermione said, defeated, "but it's a start.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Away With Murder

**Chapter Five: Getting Away With Murder**

On one of the enormous platforms that had been built in preparation for the second task, Scarlett sat on the very edge of its top level with Draco and Pansy, Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle, and Millicent. They watched eagerly as the four champions jumped into the black lake, well, aside from Potter who Professor Moody had to push into the water. Nearly half an hour had passed and none of the four yet completed the task.

Fleur Delacore, the Beauxbatons champion, had not stayed under for more than five minutes before she flung back out of the water and onto the wooden platform. Apparently what she tried didn't work for her, because she didn't jump back in, or attempt to finish the task. Madame Maxine gave her a towel and she stared out into the lake with a look of apprehension as she awaited the completion of the task.

"I honestly don't understand how Potter hasn't died yet." Pansy shot, knowing Draco would be pleased with her distaste.

"Potter," Draco scoffed, "He can nearly fail every contest and for some reason the school still worships him."

"If anything he should thank the Dark Lord, without that one feeble victory Potter would be nothing." Scarlett whispered under her breath, smiling at the fate Harry would soon face.

"What was that?" Draco asked, hearing her murmur.

"Oh, I was just mentioning how Potter is probably just having an off day. After all, I heard the mudblood dumped him for Krum." Scarlett replied sardonically as her fellow Slytherins burst into laughter, mocking Potter even further as she sat and watched the lake.

Within moments Cedric Diggory plunged out of the water carrying Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw, in his arms. This seemed to encourage further ridicule from the other Slytherin's, who immediately laughed at the idea of a Hufflepuff being the next Tri-Wizard champion, though he cleverly beat the other champions in the task.

As they were given towels the crowd cheered wildly, though the entire section of Slytherin's offered no more than a few half-hearted claps their way. Soon Durmstrang's champion, Victor Krum, darted out of the water; his head resembling that of a vicious shark until it began to morph back into his original form. He carried Hermione Granger gingerly as Igor Karkgaroff patted him on the back, relishing in the crowds applause.

"Should have left the mudblood at the bottom of the lake, in their rightful place." Draco drawled.

"Now Draco, we can't have mudbloods cluttering our lakes, they might contaminate our water supply." Scarlett shot back, prompting the group to laugh even harder.

Their conversation was quickly interrupted as two others floated to the top of the lake, wildly trying to catch their breath as they couched and swam to the platform. They watched as Ron Weasley and Fleur's sister were wrapped in towels and the crowd began to cheer louder than ever before. Soon after, Potter flew up from the lake and landed on the platform with a thud. Several people congratulated Harry for his achievement, though he finished dead last next to Fleur, who hadn't completed it at all. Their spirits quickly dropped as the Durmstrang students booed and complained loudly; headmaster Dumbledore announced that Cedric Diggory had won the task, though Harry Potter was awarded second place for "outstanding moral fiber."

Scarlett removed herself from her group and their haughty complaints, rushing down the steps hastily as she boarded one of the boats back to the grounds. As she stepped back onto land she hadn't walked even ten feet before Harry met up with her, leaving Ron, Hermione, and the others politely as he walked up to eagerly greet the Slytherin.

"Hey, Scarlett?" Potter said anxiously as his friends looked in confusion.

"Yes Potter?" She said calmly.

"I owe you a thank you; without the gillyweed suggestion I would have never been able to complete the task." Harry continued pleasantly.

"I'm sorry about my friends, they can be rude sometimes." He added, looking over at Ron, who was sneering at her.

"It's alright Potter; greatness inspires envy." She replied calmly; Lucius had told her that once, and she found it appropriate. "If you don't mind my asking, how did you acquire gillyweed; it's a rather rare herb you know."

"Oh, Neville Longbottom managed to get some for me. Though, I'm not sure where he got it." He replied calmly.

"Well I'm glad I could help." She replied politely in order to greatly contrast the way she treated his friends. It seemed amusing to her, because in reality she hated the wretched boy who took her parents and the Dark Lord. She knew it would be beneficial to befriend him, or at least be on friendly terms if they were to ensure his success with the final task and bring him to the Dark Lord.

He smiled half-heartedly before they were interrupted by the same man who had announced the age restriction for the tournament the day it was explained to the students; a ministry official, though she never did catch his name. Some of his features seemed vaguely familiar, but she figured it was only because she had seen him a few times before during the tournament.

"Congratulations Potter, fine achievement." The man said as he stopped in front of them.

"Thank you." Harry said appreciatively.

"Well done boy." He added to the end of his statement.

"Mr. Crouch, this is Scarlett Rosier; she helped me with the task." Harry said nervously as he motioned toward Scarlett.

A look of shock overtook her features for a mere second as she heard his name, though Crouch seemed to have taken on the same look as he remembered her parents and their status. It shocked her because she hadn't bothered to put two and two together; this was the man who had been responsible for her mother's conviction; he sentenced her to receive the dementors kiss six years ago.

"Excuse me, who did you say you were?" Scarlett asked coldly.

"I'm sorry, have I missed something?" Harry said curiously as he watched them, though they were quickly broken from their reveries.

"No, sorry; I'm Bartemius Crouch, head of the Department of Magical Cooperation." Crouch said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Crouch. Unfortunately, I have several essays and assignments to finish tonight, so I'll be heading back to the castle now, I'll see you around Harry." She said calmly.

"Bye Scarlett." Harry said politely as he turned back toward Crouch.

"It was a pleasure _Rosier._" Crouch replied politely, though he seemed to have to spit out her last name.

Scarlett thought for a moment, realizing that he must have been Barty's father. She hadn't thought about it before, but she remembered a conversation that occurred between Lucius and Narcissa at dinner only a few years ago. They were speaking about her Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr. She couldn't understand why she hadn't remembered it before, despite going nearly half the year interacting with Barty himself.

Lucius had been discussing a plot to conjure the return of the Dark Lord; it was in her second year at Hogwarts, the year the Chamber of Secrets had so notoriously been opened. Though they remained vague, giving little information that would allow her and Draco to connect the dots; she could remember Narcissa's reaction.

"_Don't you remember what happened to the Lestrange's and Barty Crouch Jr.? If the ministry catches you…" She began frantically._

"_They won't. You know full well it's better to support the Dark Lord than face his wrath when he returns. I've been given a simple task; all I have to do is give the Weasley girl the book." Lucius replied sharply._

"_Crouch put his own son in Azkaban Lucius; surely you can imagine what he would give to you. If you think you'll get away with only a sentence to Azkaban, you're pushing it." Narcissa pleaded, prompting Lucius to get up and leave the room._

Scarlett didn't get far before she saw Professor Moody standing nearby. He seemed to be watching the exchange between Harry Potter and Mr. Crouch, and she wondered whether or not he had been watching her own exchange. He looked over at her abruptly, though she didn't bother to look away. A look of hate flashed in his eyes, though he attempted to throw her a weak smile before looking back over at them, following them as they walked further along the shore of the lake.

"Scarlett!" Daphne called from behind before running up next to her.

"Oh hey Daphne." Scarlett replied calmly as they walked down in the same direction as Potter, Crouch, and Professor Moody.

"Can you believe her? She was practically leering over Draco the entire time just to piss me off, she's lucky I don't…" Daphne began to rant, though Scarlett no longer paid her any attention and was now focused on Moody, who walked up to where Harry and Mr. Crouch stood.

Scarlett's eyes widened as the scene unfolded in front of her. She noticed Professor Moody flick his tongue out to his lips before it retracted back in the same fashion she had grown to love so dearly. She realized what this meant; Barty's father wouldn't let the gesture slip his mind, and he proved that true when Mr. Crouch leaned in with a look of terror, appearing to analyze Moody closely. Harry had left only a moment ago, walking toward them as he headed back to the castle swiftly in an effort to catch up to his friends. He gave Scarlett a weak smile as he passed and waved politely; though Scarlett would have inwardly scoffed if it hadn't been for the panic she felt as she watched Crouch rush off in another direction, his face twisted with fear.

"And they say I'm mad!" Moody said loudly while taking a large gulp of Polyjuice potion from his flask as Crouch passed him.

"Scarlett?" Daphne asked curiously, finally realizing Scarlett wasn't paying any attention.

"Oh, sorry, I'm a bit distraught today." Scarlett said in an effort to compose herself.

"Oh I see; caught up in your older man are you?" Daphne teased, prompting Scarlett's cheeks to turn light pink in color.

"You could say that." Scarlett replied boldly as she smirked; the situation still worried her, though she wouldn't show it.

Daphne smirked; she was easily pleased by her reply. She continued to talk about Pansy and Draco, and soon Scarlett got the impression that she really did still love Draco, or just hated Pansy dearly despite her consistent denial. The constant petty gossip and listening to their complaints was the most boring thing in the world to Scarlett, but manipulating the situation and observing their interactions: that she found amusing. Now however, she wanted to hear it less and less. Her friends distracted her from her new life as a death eater and the mission she was to assist with for the Dark Lord.

"So have you two… you know?" Daphne asked cheekily.

"Not exactly, no." Scarlett replied; she figured she would ask soon enough, Daphne often boasted about all the guys she got with in bed.

"Honestly Scarlett, it's been months!" Daphne replied.

"Yes well, unlike someone I know, spreading my legs isn't as typical as breathing." Scarlett shot back sarcastically.

"But months!" Daphne shouted.

Scarlett ignored her and they walked up the huge stone steps that led to the castle. Students cluttered the corridors as nearly everyone in the castle rushed down to dinner for the evening. When she entered the great hall she was surprised to find Professor Moody wasn't sitting at the long table occupied by the staff, nor was he anywhere in sight.

"Hey Daph, I'll see you later, I have an essay to finish." Scarlett said as she turned to leave the hall.

"Alright, see you tonight." Daphne replied softly.

…

Scarlett wandered the empty school corridors before she walked up to Moody's Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. She was sure he would be there, worrying intensely about his interaction with his father. It was as clear as day that he knew who it was the second he watched Barty's tongue flicker across his lips. The only question that remained was when he would reveal that bit of information. She knew they had to somehow get rid of him, it was vital to the task and Lord Voldemort's return.

She found Barty pacing in the classroom, still clearly resembling Professor Moody as panic and insanity ensued. He looked over at her, though breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't anyone else, fearing that at any given moment he would be apprehended and their plot would be a failure.

"We need to get rid of him," Barty began, "I just don't know when we'll get the chance. He could let it slip at any moment…"

"He wasn't at dinner; he's probably still distraught about the exchange. This is the most opportune moment; we cannot fail." She replied.

He nodded and led them out, though she didn't understand how they would find Crouch without some sort of lead. She hadn't seen him throughout the castle, and she had no clue where his quarters would be located. Soon they stood in front of a relatively large door near Dumbledore's office and he pulled out his wand before unlocking the door carefully.

"I'm going to place him under the imperious curse. We only have another half-hour before dinner ends, and students will be trickling through the hallways; your job is to make sure we don't run into any. If we do, obliviate their minds." Barty told her sharply as he entered the room.

Crouch was sitting on the bed near the center of the room. Originally he had been staring blankly at the wall in front of him, though he now fixated his gaze on the two intruders with a look of sheer terror.

"Imperio." Barty spoke quickly as he pointed his wand at his father.

In an instant the terror on Crouch's face dissipated, leaving his swaying mindlessly as he stood up off the bed. Barty smirked wickedly, though she couldn't understand why.

"He kept me under the imperious curse for years, never allowing me to leave the cover of an invisibility cloak," Barty began as they walked briskly out of the room and down a relatively untraveled section of the castle.

"But I thought…" She began.

"My mother convinced him to smuggle me out of Azkaban using Polyjuice potion, but I can tell you that later. Right now we need to finish him." He concluded.

They walked along only the most deserted and seldom traveled corridors before exiting the castle unseen. Under the cover of darkness they led his father deep within the forbidden forest, where he would soon meet his fate. Barty's skin began to bubble rapidly, though he didn't attempt to take another gulp of Polyjuice potion to conceal his identity. Instead he allowed himself to morph back to his original form before lifting the curse off of his father, who immediately assumed a new, more pronounced look of absolute terror as he stared back at them.

Barty placed silencing wards around the area with one swift movement of his wand; his father began to scream, but Barty shot a curse his way, prompting ropes to restrain him to the floor as he looked back at his son.

"After all I've done for you, why are you doing this?" Crouch shot angrily.

"You mean imprisoning me under the imperious curse for years; keeping me hidden under an invisibility cloak even in my own home? You kept me from finding the Dark Lord!" Barty shot back furiously.

"You're lucky you weren't in Azkaban; it was for your own good. You ruined your life yourself, mindlessly following _he who must not be named._" He replied fervently, "Rosier, you're only a child; don't let yourself get caught up in this as Barty has."

"You cannot keep me away from my master; don't you understand that? I will be honored beyond all death eaters… I will be his dearest, his closest supporter… closer than a son." Barty droned on.

"Crucio." Barty shot as his father writhed on the ground before them, screaming out in agony as Barty refused to lift the curse even for a second.

As he watched his father suffer in agony, a smirk twisted itself around his lips before his tongue flickered out in an insane surge of force. As his father screamed and cried, thrashing violently on the ground beneath them, Barty felt a sense of pride and sinister enjoyment. After a few long moments he finally lifted the torturous curse, leaving Crouch Sr. panting and out of breath; he was nothing more than a shell of his former self.

"Avada Kadevra." Barty spat, leaving his father lying dead on the forest floor.

…

They left Barty Crouch Sr. in the forest; he would be found soon enough, not that it would make any difference to them. They were fully confident their involvement wouldn't even cross the minds of those who would look into the murder; Alastor Moody, a trusted teacher, auror and friend surely wouldn't be responsible, neither would Scarlett, a fifth-year student and prefect attending Hogwarts.

"Should we inform the Dark Lord of this?" Scarlett asked as they returned to his quarters in the castle.

"Yes, in due time." Barty replied, clearly still enthused about the murder of his father.

Scarlett looked back at him and he removed his jacket, well, Moody's jacket that way too big for him; throwing it on a large chair near the fireplace. She looked him over discretely, letting a surge of lust overcome her as his lips curled into a grin; her gesture hadn't gone unnoticed. She thought back to watching him torture his father; the feeling was euphoric, the same elated feeling she experienced while torturing the spider in Defense against the dark Arts. The way he masked sheer insanity enticed her, almost as much as it did in the moments he's lost all control.

She walked over to the bed, leaning herself down onto it as she didn't break eye contact with the murderous death-eater across the room. His grin widened as he approached her; still exhilarated from his recent kill, this was like icing on the cake. He leaned himself between her legs as they moved further up onto the bed, kissing her softly as she wrapped her legs tightly around his back, beckoning him forward. The age difference no longer crossed her mind as she boldly encouraged him on, increasing the intensity of the kiss as he swept his tongue inside her mouth.

She pulled his shirt up and tossed it to the side before he moved down to devour her neck in intense kisses, being far from gentle as he lost control with her. He returned the action, leaving her in nothing but her black lace bra and panties as his hands roamed furiously across every inch of her body. She arched into him, moaning his name as the tension continued to build; she wanted him now, and so did he.

As she became lost in the moment she didn't expect the mind-numbing pain that shot through her forearm; she let out a loud gasp as she clutched it to her instantaneously. Barty looked alarmed, but looked down at his arm to see that his mark too darkened; the snake curling itself angrily in a knot as it protruded from the shadowy skull. He straightened himself up as she gave him a disappointed look, though he too was feeling it.

"We'll continue this love, I promise." He said as he chuckled deeply; she looked like sin as she stared back at him through heavy lashes.

She hurriedly gathered her clothes; they would not keep the Dark Lord waiting this time as they had before. They knew it would be concerning the second task, and thankfully they would have good news to give him, albeit the ordeal with killing Barty Crouch Sr. She grabbed his arm, allowing him to apparate them over to the dark and dreary steps of Riddle Manor.


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

_*WARNING: __There is sex in this… descriptive sex. Despite giving the story an "M" rating, I cannot shake the paranoia that someone is going to get offended by the scenes, so I insist on reminding you that there is going to be a substantial amount of sex in this. ALSO, this is only going to get worse as it goes; good and evil, they're both relative, mainly just points of view based on the experiences and knowledge that one has accumulated throughout their life time. POINT BEING; it's not a pleasant story, unless you dig death eaters. I promise not to bother you with anymore stupid side notes, because I never bother reading them myself. Warm Regards. *_

**Chapter Six: Memories**

"Potter has completed the second task, my lord," Barty began as they entered the dreary room, "he placed second when he rescued someone who wasn't his to save; for "outstanding moral fiber."

The dark lord scoffed, clearly wondering why Potter would even bother to do so, though it appeared to have paid off in his benefit. Both Scarlett and Barty bowed deeply as Voldemort screamed at Wormtail to leave before addressing them.

"I trust you have been given the task of hiding the cup within the maze?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, my lord." Barty replied eagerly.

"Good. You will turn the cup into a portkey that will bring him to the graveyard just outside; make sure Potter wins this task, it is crucial." He continued coldly.

"Of course, my lord. Scarlett will enter the maze and ensure that the other three have no way of winning." Barty said.

"Let me see it." Voldemort hissed, referring to the dark mark that bore itself into his arm.

Barty pulled up his sleeve to reveal his dark mark; the coiling snake looked more pronounced than ever before as it caused the skin beneath it to raise angrily, much like a wound. The Dark Lord seemed pleased at first; prompting him to adopt what almost resembled a smile before he began to grow angry.

"The time has almost come," He began, "So where are my death eaters? Not one of the others tried to find me."

"But you two; you will be rewarded and honored above all others, your loyalties have never wavered." He added after a brief silence, knowing it would only add to their determination for succeeding in the mission.

"Thank you, my lord." Scarlett replied gratefully as the leaned down to kiss the hem of his robes.

Though Voldemort may have only been manipulating the situation, Scarlett grew increasingly resolute to succeed and please the Dark Lord. If she were to fail him, the disappointment would eat away at her. Despite always excelling, being at the top of her class and making prefect as a mere fifth-year, she never had anyone to express their pride in her. Her father had died prior to Lord Voldemort's downfall, and her mother suffered a fate worse than death over six years ago; becoming a death eater gave her a place in the world, somewhere to thrive. She lingered on his compliments; the Dark Lord's opinion became crucial to her, and he knew it.

"My lord, we had to kill my father; I suspected he recognized me, but I assure you it will not hinder the plan." Barty said nervously, receiving an angry look from the Dark Lord that was quickly covered up.

"No matter," The Dark Lord began, "There's no reason for them to suspect either of you."

They nodded, clearly pleased that the Dark Lord wasn't angry. Despite his weak and helpless condition, the Dark Lord had nothing but the utmost loyalties of the two death eaters. None the less, he wouldn't risk the position by getting angry or punishing them.

"You're dismissed. I trust you will not fail me." Voldemort said as they left the room in silence.

…

By the time they returned to the castle it was nearly three in the morning; the room was almost completely black, aside from the dim light that shown through the large window, casting eerie shadows around the room. She looked over at Barty, his features defined by the faint light; he appeared positively insane as he smirked at her, allowing his tongue to flicker to across lips eagerly as she smiled back at him.

Scarlett walked over to him, pressing her body against his until he backed into the wall behind as she looked up at him through piercing eyes. She trailed her hand lightly across his chest, teasing him until he gripped her tightly, pulling her even closer against him until there was virtually no gap between the two. She looked alarmed for a mere second, though Barty hadn't let the gesture go unnoticed. He gave her a wicked knowing smirk before pulling her into a rough kiss; one that had such an animalistic force and passion to it that it had her nearly out of breath.

"Barty…" Scarlett said breathlessly as he broke the kiss in one abrupt movement, trailing himself down to her neck, though he grew no less gentle.

"Yes love?" He whispered calmly; she shivered when his hot breath touched her ear.

"I want you…" She gasped as he began to trail his fingers casually across the skin on her back.

His smile broadened as he picked her up, carrying her bridal style across the room before crashing on top of her as they dropped down on the bed. He pinned her wrists above her head as they began to kiss with a force so fierce it had her begging for more. He spared no time in pulling her sweater up over her head, crashing his lips back upon hers the second he threw it to the floor. He lifted himself up slightly, breaking the kiss as he smirked down at her exposed dark mark. He trailed his fingers across it lightly, causing her to shiver at the euphoric, slightly painful sensation that shot through her the instant she felt his touch.

"I dare say," he began with a huge smirk, "It'll be awfully hard bedding another guy with that."

"I could always put a concealment charm on it." Scarlett teased back.

"Oh come now love, haven't you realized those don't work?" He whispered.

She thought back to the Yule Ball; the night she had attempted to hide the livid mark that presented itself so blatantly on her forearm. She had gone through several charms, but to no avail; they either flat out didn't affect it, or the result ended painfully. She managed to get by when she used a bit of muggle make-up to conceal the faint mark that hadn't yet fully regained its potency, but when the Dark Lord called them it shown itself as bright as day. Today she wouldn't have even managed with that; the dark mark was much more prevalent as it remained burned into her skin; any attempt to conceal the brand would be in vain.

"Fortunately for you," he continued as he leaned himself back against her, "I think it's hot."

He began to kiss up her exposed body in a sort of trail along her flat, lightly-toned stomach to her chest. He pulled her skirt down her legs, tossing it to the side as his hands trailed across her inner thighs lightly; the way it contrasted the animalistic pattern they had fallen into made her tense in excitement as it seemed to tease her to the very end. She lifted herself up as she pulled his shirt off quickly, pulling him back against her eagerly as she wrapped Barty in a deep kiss. She let out a light moan before wrapping her legs tightly around him, beckoning him forward.

Before she could object or even realize what was happening, Barty thrust himself deep inside of her causing Scarlett to gasp loudly, though it held a clearly pleasurable sensuality to the tone in her voice as she arched into him. He just smirked down at her, letting moments pass before they did anything as he remained sheathed deep inside of her. She smiled mischievously back up at him before she began to move her hips back and forth, urging him to continue until he obliged. They built up a fierce pace quickly as they lost control in one another; the pressure built up ever so quickly, causing an intense orgasm to rack her body as she was sent over the edge. Her vision blurred and her mind went numb as she surrendered to absolute pleasure; embracing her darkest nature as she gave Barty complete control. He too was sent over the edge, moving perfectly in time with her until they lay panting on the bed, completely exhausted and out of breath.

…

Scarlett woke early the next morning; the sun was only just beginning to rise, giving the room around her a bright orange glow to it. She noticed she wasn't in the familiar Slytherin dorm room she always woke up in; it was dark, dreary, and plain. She thought back to last night and remembered she had stayed with Barty, who was still fast asleep; his arm remained coiled around her while she was pressed tightly against him. Scarlett sat herself up as she squirmed out of his grip. Before she could get up and out of Bed Barty woke; he smirked at her before his tongue flickered across his lips. Barty brought her back down next to him with one swift movement as he pulled her back into his arms.

"What's the rush?" He whispered smoothly.

She smirked back at him before giving him a deep kiss, one that seemed to send shivers up her spine. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as they seemed to devour one another. His fingers grazed her sides ever so gently before he gripped them roughly, sending her over the edge as she crawled on top of him. She lowered herself down before lifting up again, swallowing him over and over slowly. He smirked up at her before his tongue flickered to the side; he gripped her sides forcefully, rolling her over and slamming her body down beneath his as he thrust himself into her repeatedly with an insane force that he had only shown her the previous night.

…

"As you all realize, Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall began as she addressed the class, "Today, we will be transfiguring one another into animals."

Scarlett sat near the front as she listened to McGonagall lecture about the dangers of today's objective; though she didn't like the idea of giving another complete control over her. She found herself unable to focus on the lesson, though she surely didn't need to, she had read all about the topic and knew perfectly well how to execute the transformation without even speaking it. Her thoughts became wrapped up in Barty and the mission she was to accomplish by the end of the year.

The third task was only a month away and it guaranteed either their success or failure. She knew there had been a few failed attempts at bringing the dark lord back before, but it now rested in her hands. She knew they could not fail; they would surely face death. After the third task has been completed and Potter had brought the Dark Lord back, Scarlett wondered if she would be able to return to Hogwarts. If the headmaster or anyone outside the death eaters found out, she would surely be expelled at the very least, and naturally, sent to Azkaban.

"Rosier, Granger; would you two please come up here?" McGonagall asked as she concluded the lecture.

"I would like you two to demonstrate how to properly carry out the transfiguration," McGonagall continued eagerly after breaking Scarlett of her thoughts, "On the count of three, Miss Rosier; I would like you to transform Hermione into an animal you picture in your head."

"1…2…3"

Scarlett pulled out her wand in an instant; without a word she flicked it in Hermione's direction as her body seemed to spin like a tornado, getting smaller and smaller until Hermione was nothing but a cat meowing at her feet. Professor McGonagall looked most impressed, though a little shocked, as she clapped her hands together and praised her on her ability to transfigure the girl with only a flick of her wand. Eventually she flicked her wand again, causing Hermione to swirl back into her original form lying flat on her stomach. She frantically stood herself back up as she shook herself out of it, clearly just as shocked as the rest of the class.

"Well done Rosier!" McGonagall said appreciatively, "Twenty points to Slytherin."

The Gryffindor half of the room groaned; not only had their rival house gained points from their head of house, but the person to gain those points was one of the most hated Slytherin students in the school. Professor McGonagall instructed Hermione to do the same to Scarlett, though she grabbed her wand with a forced sort of confidence; she knew she would never be able to surpass Scarlett, she even loathed that Scarlett had always been at the top of their class despite how much she strived to beat her.

Hermione flicked her wand without a word, but to no avail, prompting her to blush as the Slytherin students watching laughed at her failure. She flicked her wand again, this time muttering the incantation under her breath as she transfigured Scarlett's figure into a dog. Scarlett growled at her, baring her teeth with a snarl as she barked at the frightened girl. Professor McGonagall quickly flicked her wand, transforming Scarlett back to her original state, though she still glared at Hermione with the same insane air she held as a dog.

"Rosier, explain yourself!" McGonagall scolded.

"Sorry ma'am, I just became a little defensive, that's all." Scarlett replied calmly before looking over at Hermione.

"I'm sorry Granger; I didn't mean to threaten you in any way." She said casually, though the insincerity in her voice was clear.

McGonagall turned over to Hermione, who was still very shocked at the ordeal. The second Professor McGonagall no longer looked in Scarlett's direction she mouthed the word, "Mudblood," at Hermione, who turned ghostly pale and began to tear up. McGonagall turned toward Scarlett again, seeming to catch what she had done, though she knew it was impossible to know exactly.

"Detention, Miss Rosier; be in this room by no later than seven-thirty this evening." She said sharply.

Instead of trying to protest, Scarlett merely nodded and walked herself back to her seat, glaring at anyone who dared to shoot a glance in her direction. She wasn't known for getting into any sort of trouble with the teachers at Hogwarts, they generally all seemed to adore her, save the detention she received from Professor Moody. She started to worry about her status as a prefect; Dumbledore had given it to her because of her success in all of her studies and behavior, surely he wouldn't let her keep the position if she continued to get into mischief. However, when she realized that at the end of the year she would likely be caught anyway, she decided that was the last of her worries.

…

She walked briskly out the door the second the bell rang; though she was incredibly unhappy with the detention she had received this evening, she was dreading having to face her friends even more. Since she hadn't returned back to her dorm last night, they would surely be loaded with question after question and would assume the worst, though it still wouldn't be as bad as the truth.

"Hey, Scarlett, wait!" Pansy shrieked as she caught up to her in the hallway.

"Where the hell were you last night!" She asked impatiently.

"Did any of you mention a word of it to anyone?" Scarlett shot back.

"Of course not!" Pansy continued, "Were you with a guy?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Scarlett replied calmly.

"Well, who was it!" She exclaimed.

"That I cannot say, you'll find out soon though." Scarlett replied casually as they walked down the hallways to their potions class.

Pansy seemed discouraged and began to do her usual pout, though she quickly snapped out of it before rambling on and on about her relationship with Draco. Scarlett was just glad to get her off of the topic and out of her personal life. Though she fought the constant urge to talk about Barty, she knew it was vital that they knew as little as possible, at least until the mission was a success.

"So there's a party tonight in the common room; fifth-years and up are getting together and they're bringing firewhiskey. Would you care to join Draco and me?" Pansy asked enthusiastically as she lightly grabbed Scarlett's upper arm.

"I don't know…" Scarlett began.

"Oh, it isn't because you're going to see that guy again is it? You really need to let me in on the details!" Pansy continued fervently.

"No, I just have detention tonight with McGonagall at seven-thirty." Scarlett sighed.

"What why? You never have detention." Pansy asked.

"That mudblood Granger made me look bad; she transfigured me into a dog, so I barked at her a bit." Scarlett said before giving a chilling laugh, "It was pathetic actually, I hardly did a thing and the girl looked completely terrified."

"Oh, we'll get her back," Pansy said airily, "She's only a mudblood, what can she do?"

"So, how far did you go?" Pansy continued.

"What do you mean?" Scarlett said softly.

"With the guy you won't tell me about!" She screamed.

"Pansy, if you're going to say it, whisper it and stop screaming." Scarlett shot back.

"Sorry… So, tell me about it." She whispered.

"We did everything; are you happy?" Scarlett said quietly.

"Oh my god, you slut!" Pansy teased, "You're turning into Daphne!"

Scarlett laughed as they made it to their potions class; walking in the door just before the bell rang and they took their usual seats next to one another.

…

"Professor?" Scarlett asked quietly as she walked through the door of the transfigurations classroom.

"Oh yes, Rosier, over here please." McGonagall said sharply.

Scarlett walked into the room to find that the professor was sitting quietly at her desk, quickly scanning over pieces of parchment that students had turned in. Scarlett walked over to her as her eyes flickered upward to meet hers.

"Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see you, so you will be serving your detention with him tonight." She said before going back to grading the massive pile of papers she had at her desk.

Scarlett walked back out of the classroom quickly before she made her way down the dark corridors of the castle. She stopped in front of the large stone statue that stood at the entrance of Dumbledore's quarters. She had only been up their twice; once during her third year, and once at the end of last year when she was made a prefect. She had long since forgotten the password, and assumed it wouldn't matter if she knew it anyway since it would have been changed by then. She stood in front of the entrance, unsure of what to do until she saw Potter walking down the hallway in her direction.

"Oh hey Rosier, what are you doing here?" He asked when he saw her.

"I was supposed to see the Headmaster, though I'm not sure what the password is." She replied calmly.

Potter walked up to the stone statue before mumbling, "Sherbert lemon." They stepped onto the platform on the spiral staircase before it brought them up to the entrance of his office. The voices of Professor Moody, Dumbledore and the minister of magic could all be heard arguing over recent events that have been happening, events that Scarlett had already been well aware of.

"A man has died here Fudge," Professor Dumbledore said urgently, "and he won't be the last."

Scarlett and Harry looked over at one another as she tried to express concern and worry, though he noticed that the expression didn't reach her eyes. They wandered closer to the door to his office as the men argued about the Tri-Wizard tournament. Dumbledore pleaded that it should be cancelled; she knew it was because of Crouch's death, that and the emerging dark mark that stained the arms of a few former death eaters.

"Excuse me gentlemen," She heard Moody begin to say, "It may interest you to know that our conversation is no longer private."

Moody opened the door with a flick of his wand just as Harry raised his fist to knock against the wooden surface. The three men stared at them intently; though Scarlett dropped her gaze the second Moody's fell on her. Butterflies filled her stomach as she remembered the previous night and the morning, though she succeeded in not showing it.

"Oh Harry, how good to see you again." The minister said eagerly as he walked into the room.

"I can come back later professor." Harry said uncomfortably.

"Oh not necessary Harry, the minister and I are done. I'll be back in a moment." He said as he walked over to the door.

"Minister, this is Scarlett Rosier. I heard about the internship openings in the department of magical law enforcement and I thought she may be interested." Dumbledore said pleasantly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"She's a prefect and at the top of her fifth-year class; a very ambitious girl. You should consider it Scarlett." He continued before walking out.

The minister and Professor Moody walked out behind him after the minister stopped to congratulate and encourage Scarlett, though she knew she would never accept, even if she wanted to. She was bound to be in the Dark Lord's service; you couldn't just walk into the ministry as a death eater, surely they would check that sort of thing as the dark mark is nearly impossible to conceal.

Harry walked over to a small golden bowl of shiny black candies. Dumbledore had told them to feel free to take some; Potter seemed hesitant when he looked down at them he reached down and took an entire handful. Scarlett smirked, knowing he had no idea what licorice snaps were. As soon as Potter reached down to take one out of his hand it uncoiled itself, jumping up to bite him straight on the thumb. His hands flew out, flinging them everywhere; they jumped around the floor rapidly and he desperately tried to stomp down on the creatures.

Meanwhile, Scarlett noticed two small doors open with a clunk; out of them, a pensieve that seemed to resemble a bathroom sink emerged from the cabinet. Scarlett walked over curiously, followed by Potter, who still seemed frazzled by his most recent experience. They looked over the edge of the bowl and into the glistening water until they felt an invisible pull, bringing them down into the memory itself. They seemed to fall down into the courtroom from the ceiling itself, landing in two seats near Albus Dumbledore.

"This is a pensieve; it allows one to take another look at past memories." Scarlett said, realizing Potter had no idea what was happening.

"Brilliant." He said simply, still confused about the whole experience.

They watched as a man was brought up into a small cage; it was completely covered in metal and long spikes that would instantly penetrate the man had he moved even an inch. He seemed vaguely familiar, and Potter let out a faint gasp as though he realized something Scarlett did not.

"Igor Karkgaroff, you have been brought from Azkaban at your own request, to present evidence to this counsel." Said a man in the center of the court room.

Scarlett looked over to see none other than Barty Crouch Sr., the same man she recently saw Barty kill. She remembered Karkgaroff as the headmaster of Durmstrang, the same man who was currently residing in this very castle.

Crouch continued to explain the terms to Karkgaroff, and he agreed eagerly, just pleased to be out of Azkaban for the time being. He insisted that he had several names to present; names of death eaters. Scarlett's jaw clenched as he muttered those words; she hated death eaters who turned their backs on the Dark Lord. He was nothing but a traitor, and Scarlett would surely see his death.

"There was uh, Rosier," He began frantically, "Evan Rosier!"

Harry looked over at Scarlett, realizing at once that Evan Rosier was her father. The others were right and the rumors were true; Scarlett was very well the daughter of two very dangerous, very real death eaters. He noticed her tense up and her jaw clench as soon as he muttered the name; though he had always tried to see the good in her, she obviously wasn't the same person who had given him advice for the second task.

"That was…" Harry began softly.

"Rosier is dead!" Crouch said harshly, leaving Karkgaroff to scramble for another name.

"My father, yes." Scarlett said coldly back at Potter.

Karkgaroff continued to call of a few names, though he began to realize the evidence he had wasn't getting him anywhere. The courtroom and its occupants grew annoyed and frustrated as they urged him to get on with it. As soon as Crouch threatened to send him back to Azkaban he grew a bit more confident.

"Oh, no no no no no, I've heard about one more." Karkgaroff began.

The court room and Crouch urged him to continue, he explained how this man partook in the capture and torture of the aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom, who Scarlett knew as Neville's parents. She looked across the room and spotted Barty Crouch Jr.; he stood up from his seat and began to walk down the stairs, though he immediately turned his head at the mention of his name.

"Barty Crouch!" Karkgaroff screamed as the room's occupants gasped, "Junior."

Scarlett's hand shot to her mouth as Barty ran down the stairs, jumping down on to the floor as though trying to escape. The insanity he exhibited seemed entirely too uncharacteristic when compared to his previously suave composure and well put together dressings. From behind them, Moody hit Barty with a curse, causing him to fly forward as he slid from the top of a large pile of papers. The guards surrounding Karkgaroff's chamber immediately apprehended him and brought him in front of his father. His tongue flickered rapidly as he exhibited the same kind of insane demeanor as she had seen him portray nearly a thousand times before.

"Hello father!" Barty said before breaking into a chilling smirk.

"You are no son of mine." Crouch Sr. replied wide-eyed as he stared back at his son.

Without warning Scarlett and Harry were pulled back from the memory, landing on the ground behind them as they registered the familiar surroundings of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore stood patiently next to the pensieve before he addressed the two students.

"Curiosity is not a sin, but you should exercise caution." Dumbledore said calmly.

"You see, I've searched and searched for something, some small detail that would explain why these terrible things are happening." He continued.

Though she knew what was happening better than anyone, she couldn't help but feel out of place. Dumbledore looked at her, seeming to sense her discontent as he walked toward her. Fortunately, he was interrupted by Harry.

"Sir, Mister Crouch's son, what exactly happened to him?" Harry asked.

"He was sent to Azkaban; destroyed Barty to do it. But he had no choice, the evidence was overwhelming. Why do you ask?" Dumbledore said as he turned toward him.

"It's just that I… I had a dream about him." Harry began before going into detail about the house Scarlett knew as the Riddle manor and Barty. He began to say something else, but looked over at Scarlett and decided against it as he quickly stopped talking. He described a scene Scarlett had seen herself, where the Dark Lord asked to see Barty's dark mark. She had been there herself, and now she wondered it Harry knew that, if he had seen her there.

Dumbledore looked curiously back at Scarlett, who felt her stomach clench as she feared the worst. Surely she had been caught, surely she would be sent to Azkaban to meet the same fate as her parents.

"Miss Rosier, consider your detention served," Dumbledore said uneasily, "Harry, you can be on your way as well."

"Yes sir, thank you professor." Scarlett said calmly as they left the office.

They walked down the hallways quietly as they made their way back to their own common rooms. Scarlett however, decided to pay Barty a visit. She knew for a fact they had been suspected; why else would he have been looking at that particular memory? They needed to act fast and follow everything perfectly, or risk the plot. She felt her legs grow heavy and her mind melt as she thought about the possibility of failure. Lord Voldemort's return depended on their success, and it felt like they had lost.

She stopped in front of the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. Though she had visited him a thousand times, she had never felt as scared as she walked into the dark and dreary room leading to his quarters. She knocked on the door quietly as he scrambled to let her in.


	7. Chapter 7: A False Trail

**Chapter Seven: A False Trail**

As Barty opened the door, Scarlett hurried in; panic immediately took over as she tried to explain to him what had just happened. She was almost certain they had failed; Dumbledore, after all, wasn't the least bit a fool. She felt herself calm down as Barty guided them over to the bed, having her sit down in an effort to regain her self-control.

"Dumbledore knows…" She said softly with intense panic in her eyes as she looked over at Barty.

"When I went up to his office, he left Potter and me there alone for a few moments. We came across a memory in the pensieve; it involved you, the day you were taken to Azkaban. Why would he be looking at that if he didn't suspect you?" She continued.

"In the light of my father's death, maybe he was really just looking over memories of my father. It could have been a coincidence that I was involved in the memory." Barty reassured, though she could tell that he too was growing uneasy.

"When it was over and Dumbledore saw us, Potter told him about a dream he had; it was the scene where we were at Riddle Manor, and the Dark Lord asked to see your mark. He mentioned that you were in the dream, and then he looked over at me and stopped himself from saying something…" Scarlett continued shakily.

Insanity seemed to fill Barty's eyes as he got up and walked over to a table, his back facing Scarlett as he braced his hands on the wooden surface. For a moment, there was nothing but a deep silence as Barty thought to himself.

"They suspect me, but they don't know my whereabouts; that won't change. Potter suspects you, so we can only assume Dumbledore does too." Barty began calmly before he turned to her.

"When the Dark Lord found me, he asked me whether I was ready to risk everything for him… I told him I was ready, it had always been my ambition." Barty continued, "When you took the dark mark and agreed to assist me; you knew what you were getting yourself into. If Potter and his friends suspect you, it's less likely they will suspect me."

"So, you want me to lead them on?" Scarlett asked as she felt her stomach lurch.

"I want you to give them every reason to believe you're the one behind it all; it will keep them too preoccupied to investigate the truth about me. The Dark Lord has had the constant inconvenience of the Golden Trio on his tail, always trying to interfere with his will; they will and have been, without a doubt, trying to get to the bottom of things." Barty said.

Scarlett nodded, still unsure of the whole situation. Though she had been all too eager to get into her first mission as a death eater and help facilitate the return of Lord Voldemort, she hadn't realized the dangers that it would entitle. They still had a few weeks before the third task, if Scarlett was discovered all they had to do was look at her forearm and she would be sent to Azkaban. Fear consumed her as she thought of the delicate situation; she was sure she would suffer the same fate as her parents.

"Barty…" She began breathlessly as she tried to get a grip on herself.

"What? Aren't you prepared to risk everything for the Dark Lord? You're no better than the rest of them; death eaters who wouldn't brave Azkaban for their master!" Barty said angrily as he paced the length of the room.

Scarlett was no longer in a worried daze; she was flat out terrified of the enraged death eater across the chamber. The insane glint in his eye she loved so much was now directed toward her, and she struggled for words as she thought of some way to describe her doubts. Barty was, without a doubt, furious; not at her in particular, but at the thought of all the death eaters who walked free in the Dark Lord's absence when he continued to look for him. He faced Azkaban when the others had not. It was a soft spot of his, she noticed; much like his father had been.

"Barty I…" Scarlett began uneasily as she stared back at him, though he stopped for only an instant before stalking toward her, the anger and hatred never leaving his eyes. He looked positively insane as he looked into her eyes; he grabbed her wrist forcefully, completely shocking her as her bottom lip trembled.

"If there's one thing I hate most, it's a death eater who turns their back on the Dark Lord." He said harshly.

She knew it had to be done; she was already in too far to back out now. The return of the Dark Lord was just as important to her as it was to Barty; the dangers just hadn't previously dawned on her. She reassured herself that the Dark Lord would look out for them; that he would return for her if she was sent to Azkaban as he had returned for Barty.

"I'm sorry… I'll do it; for the Dark Lord." Scarlett said softly.

Barty looked over at her; he seemed to lighten up a bit as his eyes softened and he regained a sense of normality. He smirked at her, realizing that she was stronger than the traitorous death eaters who had renounced their ways the second the Dark Lord needed them most. He couldn't quite place it, but he had acquired a strange fondness for her that he had never before experienced. Barty wanted her to live up to Lord Voldemort's expectations almost as much as he needed to himself. He needed her to succeed; for them to succeed together as the Dark Lord's most faithful followers.

"You won't be caught Scarlett; the task is only a few weeks away. Potter and his friends won't take serious action until they have hard evidence; they will try to take you on their own. That's how it has gone in previous years and it won't change now." Barty said, realizing her doubts hadn't wavered.

Scarlett nodded as Barty sat himself down next to her, coiling his arm around her waist as he brought her closer to him. She felt herself loosen up, realizing at once that he was probably right about the situation. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make; a necessary risk. Scarlett let herself relax against him; the hold was considerably different than their previous contact, it was natural and soothing, not animalistic and mischievous.

…

Scarlett sat at her desk in Moody's classroom as she awaited the arrival of her classmates. Moments passed as she nonchalantly stared out of the window next to her desk; eventually Daphne strode confidently into the room, sitting next to her eagerly. Daphne looked around the room to make sure they were alone, which they were, before leaning in close to her.

"What is it?" Scarlett asked calmly.

"You have to promise not to say a word." Daphne insisted eagerly.

"Alright, I promise." She replied.

"Especially not to Pansy," Daphne urged.

"Alright, fine; what is it?" Scarlett asked as she raised a very Slytherin-like brow.

"Draco and I…" She began loudly before they were interrupted by three students rushing hastily through the door; the Golden Trio.

"We had sex last night." She finished in a barely audible whisper.

Scarlett coughed for a moment, wondering if perhaps she had heard her wrong. She wasn't exactly surprised, since Draco was notorious for that sort of thing, but she assumed by the way he talked that he grown rather fond of Pansy. Scarlett felt a smirk creep up on her lips; though she generally hated listening to the petty disputes that occurred between her friends, she found this rather amusing.

"What are you smiling at?" Daphne asked fervently.

Scarlett ignored the question, shaking her head slowly back at her as she looked over at the Golden Trio across from them. They were still the only other people in the classroom, though they spoke quietly amongst themselves, careful to not let the two Slytherin's listen in. Scarlett smirked when she heard her name come out of Ron's mouth; she knew he would be the easiest to manipulate and lead to a false trail. Ron looked over at her, locking eye contact until he shivered at her cold, threatening gaze. The others seemed to take notice as well, because they were soon all looking back at her, confused and worried. She gave them a chilling smirk before returning to her friend. It was not a question as of whether or not they suspected her; it was just a question of what they would do about it.

"What was that about?" Daphne asked apprehensively as she regained the attention of her friend.

"I'm only having a bit of fun." Scarlett said mischievously as a sinister grin lit her features.

"Honestly, I just told you I fucked your best friend's boyfriend, and all you can think about is tormenting Gryffindors?" Daphne said teasingly, still alight with glee from her triumph.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised." Scarlett replied teasingly.

"Well you know how we had that party last night in the common room?" Daphne began happily, not waiting for an answer, "Pansy left after a few hours, leaving Draco completely trashed. He came on to me, and well, you know."

Scarlett's grin widened and more students began to trickle into the classroom. Draco and Pansy filed in shortly; though tension soon ensued, Pansy was still completely clueless about last night's events. They sat at their usual spot in front of them, and Pansy turned around eagerly to talk to Scarlett.

"You didn't go to the party last night!" She said angrily as she playfully slapped Scarlett on her forearm, which caused pain to shoot through her body as she slightly cringed.

"Are you okay?" Pansy asked delicately as she noticed her slight wince.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And I'm sorry I couldn't go, like I said, I had detention." Scarlett said with a false confidence.

"But it didn't even start until eleven; you can't tell me you had detention all night." Draco added suspiciously.

Scarlett looked over to see the Golden Trio absolutely silent, listening to the conversation intently. She knew this was just the sort of thing she was now encouraged to do, so she used the opportunity to her advantage. Scarlett looked back over toward Draco, giving him a wide smirk before she said,

"Believe me, I would love to attend parties and all, but I can't let that get in the way of other, more important things."

Draco seemed to stare down at her now aching forearm; the pain hadn't ceased all morning, which generally happened depending on the Dark Lord's mood. The situation was growing even more delicate with every waking moment; not only did the Golden Trio suspect her, but her friends now did as well. She needed to make sure that over the course of the next few weeks, she played everything and anything to her utmost advantage.

Scarlett looked over at the Golden Trio, who stared back at her apprehensively; their faces had all gone slightly pale after listening to the conversation that had just taken place. She knew that the three of them figured they had finally stumbled upon the truth behind it all, though they tried their hardest not to show it.

"What is it mudblood?" She sneered at Hermione.

"You'll pay for that Rosier!" Ron screamed back at her before drawing his wand.

"Stupify." Scarlett said with a lazy flick of her wand, though it caused Weasley to fly all the way across the room with a loud thud against the back wall.

"Yes Potter," Scarlett said nonchalantly as she turned back to the remaining two students, "I can use your little stunning spells almost as well as I can perform the unforgivable curses."

The two of them stared back at her in confusion before she was saved by Professor Moody, who stormed into the classroom as he did almost every day; though she noticed he was a bit later than usual. He looked over to see Weasley, still shaken and sitting on the floor near the back wall; on his head, an angry gash spit out a trivial amount of blood.

"Weasley! Either go to the hospital wing or sit down!" Professor Moody yelled over at him.

"Yes Sir." He stammered before rushing clumsily over to his seat next to Harry.

…

She walked briskly down the corridors to her next class; she had to avoid her friends in order to maintain the secrecy that was quickly dwindling. As usual, she headed to Transfiguration along one of the less traveled routes through the castle; she hadn't seen a single person almost the entire way there.

She began to hear soft footsteps behind her, much to her dismay. Scarlett turned around to see Draco stalking toward her with a look of bemusement on his face. He grabbed her wrist as he caught up to her, causing her to wince drastically at his forceful touch against the dark mark that bore itself angrily into her arm. She realized a while ago that he had suspicions, but Scarlett had been counting on the assumption that he wasn't close enough to the truth to act upon those suspicions yet.

"Don't think I don't know what's going on Rosier." He spat, "I'm shocked you didn't tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about Draco." Scarlett said innocently as she looked back at him.

"Don't act so innocent, you and I both know you're true intentions. You said it yourself: it's clear the Dark Lord will soon return; you're behind something." Draco said angrily.

"Show me your forearm Scarlett." Draco demanded.

Scarlett removed her arm from his grip, backing up a few steps as he looked back at her curiously. She rolled up her robe and gripped the sleeve of her sweater, pulling it up gently to reveal the livid, black mark that seemed to raise her skin. Draco gasped and moved back in shock, though his face held an expression of compassion and understanding beneath it.

"How…?" Draco asked shakily.

"I'm not the only death eater in the castle Draco; I've met the Dark Lord. He will return, and when he does, I will be rewarded beyond my wildest dreams." Scarlett said quietly, showing a sort of sinister enthusiasm Draco only ever saw her exhibit when she spoke of the Dark Lord.

"I'm sorry Draco," She said as she clutched her wand, "you cannot know yet."

Scarlett stepped closer to him, though he too grabbed his wand in defense. Leaving Draco no time to react, Scarlett muttered, "obliviate," leaving Draco dazed and confused. He no longer had any recollection of the event or his own suspicions; much like what had happened to Theodore Nott earlier in the year. Despite the closeness they had developed over the many years of living under the same roof, Scarlett realized that if Draco knew it could jeopardize the whole operation. It was easy to lead on Gryffindors who had no experience with the Dark Order and pureblood society, but to someone whose parents were high-ranking death eaters, it was almost impossible for them to not realize the truth.

She walked away from Draco and made it to transfiguration at literally the last minute. She regretted what she had done to Draco, though she was careful not to alter any memories other than his suspicions and the event that had taken place. She knew it was vital to the Dark Lord's return; it was vital to the one thing that had now consumed the entirety of her thoughts and actions.

…

Instead of performing her prefect duties for the night, Scarlett found herself walking up to Professor Moody's classroom. As she walked briskly through the abandoned corridors she felt an unfamiliar breeze shoot past her, followed by the sound of a short gasp. Though she could see no sign of anyone around her, she became increasingly uneasy as she looked around the hall. She walked on without giving it too much thought and made her way to the classroom.

She knocked on the large wooden door that led to his chambers, though no one answered. She figured he was only sleeping, so she knocked again with more force. Again, she received no answer, so she took out her wand and held it out in front of her toward the doorknob.

"Alohomora," She said softly as she door clicked and inched its way open.

When she stepped in she saw no sign of anyone. She walked over to the bed, but found that Barty wasn't sleeping like she had assumed; the neatly made bed was completely void of an occupant. She walked slowly back to the door, but the second she was about to open it she was greeted by Barty, who held his wand to her neck with a look of sheer insanity and bloodlust. When he realized who it was he lowered his wand and the look in his eyes was replaced with amusement. He gave her a crooked smirk as he walked into the room, locking the door behind him. He was still in Moody's tattered clothes, which were entirely too big for him; his hair was messy and matted, and exhaustion consumed his features as his tongue flicked dramatically to his lips.

She looked down to see a peculiar looking piece of parchment in his hands, which he immediately held out to her. Scarlett took it curiously, lifting it up to read the dramatic writing that was written across the top.

_Mooney Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present: The Marauders Map_

"Potter and Weasley were roaming about the castle, underneath an invisibility cloak," Barty explained as he read the confusion on her face, "I took this from them while I was out getting a few ingredients for the Polyjuice potion."

"What is it exactly?" Scarlett asked curiously.

"It's a map of the castle; it shows everyone in the castle at any given moment. Potter saw my name on the map, though he told me he always assumed it was my father, until he turned up dead." Barty continued uneasily.

"But then he will suspect…" Scarlett began precariously.

"He doesn't suspect Moody; he suspects you. He saw you out of bed tonight doing prefect duties and it confirmed his suspicions." Barty said, cutting her off.

Scarlett nodded, remembering the encounter she had earlier in the corridor. The breeze that wisped past her must have been Potter and Weasley roaming about the castle. Barty discarded Moody's jacket before wrapping his arm tightly around her waist, bringing her close to him in a deep kiss. He broke the contact almost as quickly as he initiated it, and left her looking up at him breathlessly before flashing a charming smirk.

"We need to see the Dark Lord tonight; there are too many new developments to leave him in the dark." Barty said calmly, though he didn't release his hold on her.


	8. Chapter 8: Preparation

**Chapter Eight: Preparation**

Scarlett and Barty stood at the entrance of Riddle Manor as they waited impatiently at the door. With a slow creak it opened and Wormtail crept his way around it ever so sluggishly, peering up at them with caution until he realized who was there. It seemed as though ever since the home's old muggle caretaker found his way inside, Wormtail became more cowardly and wary of visitors. Barty immediately flashed the man a glare, pushing him to the side as he entered the home with Scarlett trailing right behind him.

"My Lord," Barty said softly as they stood at the door before he walked inside to meet with the Dark Lord.

"You have news I presume." He replied coldly.

"Rosier's involvement has changed. She will be leading Potter and his friends on a false trail, to clear me of any suspicion." Barty continued before kneeling down to the chair in the center of the room, where the Dark Lord sat in a bundle of robes.

"Ah yes," Voldemort spat icily, "they have a knack for messing things up."

"They already believe I am the one behind it all; when Barty places the cup in the maze, there will be no suspicion, my Lord." Scarlett said calmly.

"Once the boy is in the maze, will you be able to guide him to the cup?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, my Lord. I am an unregistered animagus; when the third task begins I will change form and enter the maze to hinder the other three champions." Scarlett replied.

"Most impressive," Voldemort began before he turned his head to look over at Barty, "unfortunately, upon my return you two will not be able to apparate to the graveyard with the others. You will stay on the school's grounds until I instruct you to leave; if Rosier can maintain appearances, she will be a useful asset at Hogwarts during the next few years."

"But, my Lord…" Barty began, clearly disappointed, before he was cut off.

"You will do as I say Crouch." Voldemort hissed back, prompting Barty to bow his head in submission.

"I'm sorry, my Lord." He replied.

"My Lord, the other day while I was in Dumbledore's office, Potter mentioned a dream he had about one of our meetings here. He recognized Barty from a memory we saw in the pensieve, then he looked at me uncomfortably before stopping himself from saying anything further." Scarlett said uneasily.

Lord Voldemort seemed to consider this as he thought in a brief moment of silence. At first, Scarlett assumed she would have to divulge deeper into the chain of events since the Dark Lord wasn't entirely aware of the context, but he seemed to understand right away as he addressed her.

"You want to know if he saw you in the dream; he did." Voldemort replied coldly, "It wasn't by chance; the boy only sees what I allow him to see."

Scarlett nodded, though she didn't quite understand why he had done so. She figured that it would play well into bringing Potter and the others to suspect her, but that hadn't been part of the plan when he initially received the dreams. Voldemort sensed her confusion, seeming to grow irritated as he continued to speak.

"When you told me Crouch killed his father, I knew that would raise suspicion. Dumbledore isn't a fool, so I fed Potter the dream to lay a false trail."

Scarlett nodded and bowed her head slightly out of respect before the Dark Lord beckoned Barty forward; he obliged almost immediately with enthusiasm as he knelt down closer.

"Hold out your arm and send my followers one last sign," Voldemort commanded as Barty pulled up his robes to reveal his dark mark, which was now as black as night, burning with an intensity that he hadn't felt in years as the snake coiled angrily around the skull it protruded from.

Barty held his hand out above his forearm as he channeled the other death eaters. Scarlett felt it burn in her own arm as the dark mark animated itself irately; though the skin seemed to rise in a familiar fashion as when the Dark Lord called them himself, she could tell there was a difference. The pain wasn't as great, and the pull wasn't as strong. Though it seemed to get stronger and stronger with every call from the Dark Lord the closer they were to his return, as the call wasn't yet at its full prevalence. The dark lord breathed a sigh of disappointment as he considered the others who had still failed to seek him out and return to him.

…

The Dark Lord didn't dismiss them until early that morning; they discussed everything that would happen in the next few days with great detail, as they would not be meeting with the Dark Lord again until after his return. Barty apparated the two of them back to Hogwarts where they landed back in his quarters through a window that had been had left open. Instead of landing straight on the floor as they typically did, Barty made it so they landed directly on his bed, though he didn't make any move to advance on her as they lay there in silence for a moment. The insane glint that generally twinkled in Barty's eyes was ever so rampant as an enraged expression expended his features.

"Not one of them has tried to return to the Dark Lord." Barty spat angrily, "They have turned their backs on our master when he needed them most; renouncing our ways to save themselves."

"They aren't worthy of being in his service," Scarlett replied serenely back at him, "The Dark Lord knows that; he will punish them, I'm sure of it."

Barty seemed to beam the second she uttered those words; the thought of the unfaithful death eaters being rightfully punished at the hand of the Dark Lord himself enthused him with a sort of sinister satisfaction. He hated them all with every fiber of his being; to Barty they were all cowardly and traitorous filth. Scarlett felt her eyes lingering on his lips as she stared back at him; she found herself wanting him more and more with every passing second. He enthralled her; the euphoric feeling that being a death eater seemed to give her felt like it doubled when she was with him.

"But you didn't; you remained loyal." Scarlett said slowly, looking back at him through icy blue eyes as he grinned back at her, "You braved Azkaban for the Dark Lord."

Barty didn't respond, instead he crashed his lips violently against hers, pulling them together as she returned the action. She entangled her legs in his as his arms entwined themselves around her lower back, causing her to arch into him. Scarlett wrapped her hand in his messy mop of brown hair as they seemed to devour one another, never slowing the momentum as they let passion ensue.

Scarlett felt his tongue glide against her lips, pushing for admission until she gave it to him as she moaned into the kiss. Barty broke the caress sharply, pressing his forehead against hers in an expression of control as his deep brown eyes bore into her own. He smirked before slipping the silky material of her robes off her shoulders and onto the floor beside the bed. She gasped breathlessly as he resumed their previous pace, pulling her up against him in one swift, forceful movement as he once again captured her lips with his own. She pulled away, fiercely working to unbutton his shirt before tossing it to the floor and crushing her body back up against his. He began to lean down over her, pressing his body over hers as he turned into position on top of her. He let himself nestle between her legs as he moved down to kiss her neck fervently, kissing and sucking with a malevolent passion that had her gasping as she tried to catch her breath.

Scarlett arched into him as she let out a soft moan; she wrapped her legs feverishly around him, silently begging him to go further as he continued to tease her. He broke away from her slightly, raising himself only a few inches from her face as he grinned; desire may have consumed him, but he knew he had her under his profound control. She stared up at him with lust-filled, heavy eyes in disappointment until his fingers began to linger at the hem of her shirt. He loosened her grey and green striped Slytherin tie before tossing it to the ground along with the sweater she wore. Barty let his fingers linger up the sides of her body, which was now flushed with her heightened arousal. With his assistance she slipped out of the skirt she wore, though his fingers still lingered feverishly across her exposed thighs.

She sat herself up in one brisk movement; her hands headed straight for the buttons of his pants as her fingers fumbled with them frantically. Before she could finish, Barty crashed his body against hers, letting desire take over as he ripped her panties off, plunging himself deep inside of her as she let out a loud, passionate moan. He was far from tender, building up an intense pace within seconds as he pounded into her with every ounce of energy he had in him. He let himself become lost in her, taking her brutally and without delicacy until they collapsed from release, panting and out of breath.

…

She sat lazily from her seat in the back of the room as the rest of the students trickled their way into class. Daphne walked with her head held high as she strode slowly into the room, setting her books on the desk next to Scarlett before sitting herself down beside her. Daphne had her pin-straight strawberry blond hair pulled back in a messy bun, which Scarlett assumed was to keep it from covering up the cleavage she let show boldly. It was a customary occurrence for most of the Slytherin girls to dress a little more promiscuous than most, but for some reason, Daphne felt the need to overdo it. Instead of wearing the customary school uniform, she wore nothing but her sweater and skirt; no tie or white button-up underneath. Her robes covered most of her when she needed to conceal herself from teachers or overly curious first-year students, but for the most part, it was incredibly difficult not to notice.

"Nice get-up," Scarlett said sarcastically as she stared over at Daphne, "who are you hoping to slut yourself off to?"

"Hah, hah," Daphne said back in the same sarcastic tone, "see if I continue to cover for you every night when you mysteriously don't come to bed."

Scarlett could feel a smile pull at the corners of her mouth as she thought back to the night she spent with Barty; he was like a euphoric infatuation and she wanted more of him. Daphne laughed, breaking her from her reverie as the smirk left her face; her friend hadn't let the gesture go unnoticed.

"So I was right?" Daphne teased, "At least tell me his name."

"I can't tell you just yet; I'm not even sure if it's serious or not. It's only sex; we're never loving about it even in the slightest bit, though I think I prefer it that way." Scarlett replied quietly.

"If that's what you prefer, I would jump on the opportunity right away. You know how pureblood society goes; our parents jump on the opportunity to marry us off the second we're out of school. Choose someone, or someone will be chosen for you." Daphne replied.

"Well then, it's a good thing I don't have parents." Scarlett said calmly.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Daphne said uneasily, "But you know Lucius and Narcissa will be quick to marry you off. You know they're already planning to betroth Draco and me; my parents told me over the holidays."

"Oh, so the outfit is for Draco? I should have known." Scarlett asked slyly as she gave Daphne a devious smirk.

"Pansy is still all over him," Daphne replied angrily as she looked over at Draco and Pansy as they sat over toward the other end of the classroom, "I thought that would have ended when we had sex, but she's still completely clueless."

"You were both drunk, remember? I wouldn't be surprised if Draco didn't even remember it." Scarlett said teasingly, though there was an easy proximity for truth in it.

With a loud bang, the door to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom burst open, clanking hard against the wall behind it. Professor Moody walked in hastily, seeming to pull himself across the room in flamboyant strides behind his walking stick. He walked behind the small chalkboard at the front of the room and wheeled out a large, glass lens that resembled a mirror. Scarlett recognized it from in his quarters, though Barty never did explain the device to her.

"This is a foe glass," Moody said loudly, "Lets me keep an eye on my enemies."

At the front of the room Hermione, as usual, shot her hand up straight into the air above her, though Moody seemed to ignore her completely as his eye jerked frantically while looking about the room. Weasley, who was sitting next to her, nudged her slightly as if to get her to back off and lower her hand, but she refused, looking back at him with a haughty glare as she was determined to explain the object to the class and gain Gryffindor house points.

"What is it Granger?" Moody asked irritably.

"Sir, a foe glass is a type of dark detector. Though it resembles a mirror, it allows whoever looks into it to see the reflection of their enemies. Depending on proximity, they will see the figures either as a blurred outline or a clear image." Hermione answered diligently, though Moody was far from amused.

"Miss Granger, I didn't ask you to explain what it is," Moody replied harshly, causing a sly smirk to curl itself onto Scarlett's lips, "I was about to tell you myself since that's what I'm here to do; teach."

"I'm sorry Sir; I only thought that it might be appropriate to…" Hermione continued until Moody cut her off and continued with his lesson.

"Form a line to the front of the room." Moody said loudly as he let his eye frantically scan the room.

All of the students began to scramble out of their seats as they bunched together between the rows of desks, forming a bulging and uneven line that stretched to the back of the room. Scarlett was only five from the front, since most of the students were deathly afraid of being near Professor Moody and shoved their way to the back of the line. Daphne clung to Scarlett's arm as she rambled on about how anxious and worried she was about the day's lesson, the last time Moody did any sort of demonstration was back when Scarlett performed the cruciatus curse in class, much to the shock of the students.

"When you get to the front of the line, look into the glass and instruct it to show you your enemies. Speak clearly and look straight into it without hesitation, am I clear?" Moody said flamboyantly as he motioned Neville, who was first in line, forward.

Neville stepped up to the glass before peering over its edge and muttering a few words. The glass began to change, becoming foggy and dark as it took the image of a few blurred figures. Neville's face turned ghostly white as he backed up slowly before briskly heading to the back of the classroom. Professor Moody kept his expression void of amusement and emotion as he stood behind the other side of the glass, glaring at the next student in line to come forward.

This time Pansy Parkinson walked up to the glass; though she seemed to cower at the sight of Moody, she peered over the glass eagerly before instructing it to show her enemies. Again, the reflection began to blur until the dark fog molded into something else, resembling only a few blurred figures in its background. Pansy let out a slight laugh as if trying to lighten the tension she felt, though it seemed more uneasy than everything. She stepped back quickly and let Draco take her place in front of the glass.

A few students went before her, each taking on the same tense and uneasy expression upon gazing into the glass. Scarlett didn't necessarily see how it was that big of a deal to the rest of the students, though she assumed it was their cowardice toward anything unfavorable to them. She inwardly scoffed at the students she deemed pathetic before walking up to the glass, pushing past Susan Bones, a timid Hufflepuff girl, in the process. The girl nearly fell over, bracing herself on a table while the other Slytherin students and even a few Gryffindors laughed at her. Scarlett stepped up to the glass with a confidence that none of the other students managed to project, though she had no reason to fear Moody like the others.

She peered over on the glasses edge and laughed a cold, chilling laugh as she saw the figures the shy Hufflepuff girl had been looking at. They were mainly the faces of their fellow classmates; primarily Slytherin students who were known to pick on her constantly. Among them she saw Draco, Pansy and Daphne; their faces slightly colored and vivid. Professor Moody attempted to give her an angry glare, but she knew it wasn't genuine; Barty would have gotten just as much of a kick out of it as she did. Scarlett gazed deeply into the foggy glass before instructing it to reveal her enemies; she watched the figures change their shapes and mold into other, more familiar ones. She watched as the grey mist formed the silhouettes of Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and even Harry Potter, whose image was clear as day in the lens. Scarlett smirked before looking up at Professor Moody, who knew exactly who she would see in the glass; they had been the same figures that he had seen himself.

Scarlett gave him a charming smirk, though no one else in the classroom saw it, before walking back to the side of the room to meet her friends. Daphne seemed to stare right past her as she walked over, her face completely drained of color. Both Pansy and Draco were also staring in front of them, though she didn't understand why until she turned around.

Behind her, Potter had been the next in line to look into the foe glass; that meant he had already seen who Scarlett had seen when she looked down into the contraption. When he peered over into the lens, he let out a gasp that, although incredibly faint, had grasped the attention of the rest of the class. He was looking into his own reflection; the reflection Scarlett had seen. A smirk coiled itself into the corners of her mouth; the false trail she managed to lay way was next to undeniable; Potter had surely fallen for it and the Dark Lord's return was thus guaranteed.

Potter spoke the words shortly, though his voiced cracked in the process. The shapes began to move around the glass as they had several times before his, resembling shapes she too found familiar. She could make out the shape of Wormtail and Lord Voldemort in the blurry background, along with herself and Barty in the center as clear as day. He stumbled back for a second as with a gulp of shock before Professor Moody stepped in front of the glass, leaving Harry to find his way back to the rear of the classroom. Moody wheeled it back to where it had been before class started and yelled at them all to find their seats quickly. Scarlett walked to the back of the room, bumping into Hermione in the process, who jumped at the sight of her. Harry had told them; that much was incredibly clear. Scarlett felt absolutely confident with the direction they had taken, and the events that were sure to come over the proceeding couple days.

…

_A/N: __There's a review button directly beneath this that I know you're all just dying to press, don't try to deny it… I know you want to give me some insight… please? But honestly, I would love to know what you think about the story, since I'm not sure whether or not I should continue it. I don't really have anywhere in particular to go with it; I'm just kind of going through and adding an OC to the original plot, though it will change a bit eventually. AND, this chapter happens to contain the most heated sex scene I've ever written, so yay. I'm always so awkward with smut; it takes the longest for me to write because the prospect of being in close contact with anyone makes me cringe… though… I will admit, with Barty there is no way in hell I would pass on the opportunity. =) So, tell me what you think? _

_-Hanson_


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Task

**Chapter Nine: The Final Task**

"Scarlett wake up!" Daphne shrieked while shaking her furiously.

"What do you want?" Scarlett muttered angrily as she rubbed her blurry eyes, the room suddenly looming into focus.

"It's nearly seven; we have class in half an hour and I would like to go get breakfast!" Daphne added as she threw Scarlett's robes into her arms.

Scarlett grabbed at the garments, gathering them hastily in her arms as she fumbled around for her plain white button up shirt. She quickly found it, and was about to push her arms into the sleeves when she looked back at Daphne, who was standing as still as a board, her face turning a ghastly pale as all of the color drained from her body. Though confused at first, Scarlett quickly caught on, realizing at once that in the quickness of things she had forgotten all about the dark mark that displayed itself so noticeably upon her forearm. Generally, she didn't have to worry in the mornings; she either stayed with Barty, or she woke up hours before everyone else, but this morning she slipped up and let herself, regrettably, sleep in. She stopped moving in an instant, lowering her shirt slowly in front of her, not bothering to continue putting it on.

"Daphne," Scarlett said softly as she looked her straight in the eyes, "I wish I could have told you sooner, but it was vital that no one knew; it still is."

Daphne backed up ever so slightly, but Scarlett was quick to grab her wand from the table beside her bed; she flicked it in one frantic movement, prompting the door behind her to slam shut and lock dramatically. Daphne let out a scream and turned to run to the door, but Scarlett silenced her with a simple spell until she gave up and turned around.

"I know your father is a death eater, don't act like you're above it." Scarlett shot angrily, "Are you going to be a good girl so I can let you speak?"

Daphne nodded, though the fear in her eyes had Scarlett incredibly doubtful. None the less, Scarlett removed the silencing spell she had cast upon her, and Daphne, though panting and nervous, didn't make any attempt to scream again. Scarlett grinned at her, pleased that she was finally willing to cooperate.

"I'm sorry," Daphne stammered, "I won't say a word, I swear."

"I know you won't." Scarlett replied smugly.

"I've seen my father," Daphne added softly, "always clutching his arm as though he's in pain. He runs around the house, always complaining to my mother about us and our safety. They don't think we notice, but we do; I do."

"The Dark Lord is going to return," Scarlett replied confidently, "and I will be the one to deliver Potter to him."

"When?" Daphne asked nearly inaudibly, her voice shaky and uneven.

"Tonight." Scarlett replied coldly, her face breaking out into a wide, sinister grin.

"Scarlett…" Daphne began before she was cut off.

"I don't mean to scare you," Scarlett said softly, attempting to regain the composure of her friend, "but you need to understand the severity of the situation. I've had to wipe the memories of anyone else who came close to realizing the truth; I don't want to have to do that to you too, especially with less than a day before it is done."

"I won't say a word." Daphne said quickly, trying, and failing, to sound her usually confident self.

"Then let's go get something to eat, shall we?" Scarlett asked, giving her a reassuring smile as she pulled her sweater swiftly over her head.

Daphne nodded, smiling weakly back at her before Scarlett jumped out of bed and threw on her lavish robes. Though Scarlett was initially unsure about leaving Daphne fully aware of the truth, she knew that, out of fear, she wouldn't say a word to anyone; at least not for the remainder of the day, which was all the time she needed to ensure the Dark Lord's return.

"So," Daphne began, regaining her usual confidence, "all of the times you were out getting laid, you were really doing some sort of secret death eater ritual type thing?"

Scarlett smirked at the boldness she now exhibited; she was back to her usual, sarcastic, overly-confident self, ensuring that she wasn't nearly as discontented with the ordeal as she originally thought. Scarlett removed the locks she had put on the door with a flick of her wand, and they proceeded down the steps to try and catch the last few minutes of breakfast.

"Secret death eater ritual type thing?" Scarlett quoted sarcastically before her friend gave a subtle laugh.

"You know what I mean!" Daphne replied casually.

"Actually, that's only half true," Scarlett replied, knowing her friend would relish in this, "most of the time I was with the guy I told you about."

"Wait, so," Daphne replied eagerly, "he isn't one of them too, is he?"

Scarlett was initially taken aback by the question; though she was now okay with revealing her own involvement to Daphne, she wasn't entirely sure if she should reveal Barty's involvement as well. It was, after all, Scarlett's job to raise suspicion about herself, but it was Barty's to steer completely free of suspicion so that the task could be completed with ease.

"Actually," Scarlett replied casually, "he is."

"Wait so how did you two…" Daphne began curiously before Scarlett cut her off.

"Daphne, I would love to sit and answer all of your questions, but I'm afraid I can't; not today anyway, it's too risky." Scarlett said a little too harshly.

Daphne nodded and continued walking with her through the vast corridors of the castle. When they finally reached the great hall, hardly any food remained on the lengthy tables. Scarlett walked briskly down to the closest table, the Ravenclaw table, and grabbed an apple from the end of it; Daphne did the same before they were both shot glares from the remaining few Ravenclaw students. Scarlett just shot back a mocking smirk that prompted two of the girls to blush and look down to their plates, while the others just broadened their scowls.

…

Scarlett, Daphne, Draco, Pansy, and several other Slytherin students all walked idly down the grounds and over to the maze where the third task would soon begin. Though Scarlett could hardly contain her excitement and apprehension, she had to wait for all of the others as to not raise any suspicions from her friends. They could hear the band playing loudly in the distance, though at the sound of Dumbledore's magnified voice, the music began to dwindle clumsily into stillness as he yelled for the stadium to silence. The group suddenly picked up pace, walking hastily into the stadium as all of the other students stared awkwardly.

"Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Tri-Wizard cup deep within the maze; only he knows its exact position." Dumbledore began loudly, ignoring their sudden disruption, "Now as Mister Diggory," he continued before the crowd began to cheer loudly, "And Mister Potter," he added before another portion of the crowd burst into wild cheers, "tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze."

Scarlett ignored him completely, becoming too caught up in her thoughts as her stomach began to clench in an uncomfortable knot. Within moments she would be expected to enter the maze unseen and in broad daylight; she could not fail, or it would risk Potter's success in the task and thus the Dark Lord's return.

"Contestants! Gather around!" Dumbledore shouted, "Quickly!"

The four champions proceeded to gather around Dumbledore, huddling closely in a circle as he spoke directly to them. A few silent moments passed as the crowd grew more and more curious by the second, though the group soon broke up, going their separate ways as they each walked over to one of the maze's many entrances.

"Champions; prepare yourselves! Dumbledore shouted abruptly as the crowd began to cheer and stand in their seats.

Scarlett watched Potter go over to the entrance guarded by Professor Moody, who stood idly with his hands ground firmly over his wooden walking stick. His eyes wandered curiously around the vast stadium until they fell upon Scarlett, catching her gaze for a split second as if to reassure and urge her to proceed.

"On the count of three," Dumbledore began before the canon fired an unexpected shot.

Dumbledore gave a slightly disappointed look as he stopped counting down; Filch, the school's squib caretaker, accidently signaled the tasks start a few moments too early. Filch flailed his arms in the air, as if to depend himself for his moronic action, though the crowd began to cheer once again as the band played the same familiar tune. Both Potter and Diggory slowly began to enter the maze, giving them a slight head start over the remaining two champions.

"Filthy squib," Draco began arrogantly, "can't even light a canon correctly. I swear, sometimes I think they're even more useless than mudbloods."

The rest of them laughed, shooting back more angry remarks against mudbloods, squibs, and anything else they could think of. In the midst of their laughter, Scarlett took the opportunity to get up out of her seat and walk down the side stairs leading to the bottom of the bleachers; she was relatively unseen, as her friends were too engulfed in their haughty remarks and cackling laughter to make any notice of her sudden absence, though Professor Moody seemed to keep his eye glued on her as she walked briskly behind the massive bleachers. It had been entirely too convenient that they sat at the very edge of the stands, and even more convenient that they sat near the bottom; it took only a brief moment for her to completely escape from view.

Scarlett let herself transform the second she was entirely out of view, taking the form of a long, black and grey snake before she slithered into one of the tall shrubs that made up one of the enormous walls of the maze. Inside the maze was foggy, dark, and dreary; reminding her of the atmosphere she encountered well at Riddle Manor. It contrasted harshly with the cheerful, bright atmosphere she was used to encountering at Hogwarts, but her spirits brightened exponentially knowing she would have the cover of darkness while manipulating the task.

She let herself slither deeper and deeper within the maze, flying right through the tall bushes rather than traveling along the many winding passageways until she could see Victor Krum walking flamboyantly down one of its long, narrow passages. She almost immediately began to transform herself back to her original figure before standing incredibly still, waiting idly for him to come across her particular passage. When he did, he stopped abruptly in his tracks, an expression of sheer confusion flashing across his face as he tried to assess why she was even in the maze to begin with. Scarlett smirked wickedly, grabbing her wand firmly out in front of her before giving him any time to react.

"Imperio," She said smoothly as the green mist shot from the tip of her wand, bringing him entirely to her control as he slipped into a sort of daze.

Krum's eyes began to glaze over as he gazed mindlessly back at Scarlett; the confusion left his face and was quickly replaced with a blank stare. Scarlett's grin widened as she relished in the euphoric feeling that using the unforgivable curses gave her, though her mind quickly returned to the task at hand. She instructed Krum to go after Fleur Delacore first, who wasn't far from where they were; it was incredibly fortunate that she had come across the strongest of the three right away; it would make hindering the other two all the more easy.

Just a few passageways away, Delacore was rushing about frantically, her screams and whimpers echoing throughout the maze as she ran around corners and down the dark and dreary halls. The second Scarlett heard her, she sent Krum on her tail; he walked up behind her, though she didn't notice until he was a few mere inches away. She turned around, fear consuming her features as she looked directly back at him; she screamed an ear-shattering shriek as he grabbed her subtle form, throwing her to the ground as the maze's bewitched branches began to capture her beneath the strong vines. Soon enough she stopped struggling, though her face held nothing but terror as the vines pulled her down into the menacing shrubs. Krum stood directly over her body until she was completely sucked down into the wall.

Krum stood up, glancing back at Scarlett before she instructed him to find and deliver the same fate to Cedric; she told him not to harm Potter, as it was vital he reach the cup before any of the others. Krum didn't hesitate to go and do as he was told, though he didn't get far before he ran into Potter, who was only a passageway away after hearing Fleur's desperate scream, hoping he could run to her aid. Potter tried to steady his frantic breathing as he stared directly into Krum's glazed eyes. Krum lowered the illuminated wand he held in front of Potter's face, leaving in the opposite direction as he regarded Scarlett's instruction.

Soon enough Potter was rushing briskly down the maze, twisting along corners and down long passageways as he tried desperately to locate the Tri-Wizard cup. It was then that he stumbled upon the remainders of the vines that had been pulling Fleur deep into the wall; though she was almost entirely beneath the bush, he could see a few faint outlines of her body. He tried frantically to help save her, but she was already far beyond his reach when he arrived. He muttered her name a few times in desperation before panicking where he stood, raising his wand above his head as he sent red sparks into the air.

Scarlett knew she had to act fast, before anyone came to his aid. She immediately pointed her wand out in the opposite direction of Potter as she thought to destroy the beginning half of the maze.

"Reducto Maxima," She shouted as a strong wind began to course throughout the maze, prompting leaves and branches to fly out all around them, all going in the direction of the cup, the direction toward the end of the maze.

She was sure Potter heard her, it would have been impossible for him not to. He stood watching for a brief moment as leaves and debris flew in his direction; the maze began to close together in chaos, prompting Potter to run in the opposite direction as he avoided his death. He barely avoided being crushed as he ran not even a foot ahead of the destructive shrubs; he flung himself through one of the corners just in time to avoid the fate the other three champions would soon face.

Potter picked himself clumsily up off the ground before looking behind him; the wall from which he entered was now closed shut, leaving nothing but a partition of shrubs to block him from going back. He turned quickly in defeat, looking ahead to find the bright light emitted from the cup, and rushed down the narrow passage as quickly as he could. He was interrupted when Krum shot a flash of bright light from his wand over at Diggory, who had managed to escape him much longer than Fleur did. When he failed Diggory cast a stunning spell over at Krum, who flew back and hit the ground with a loud thud. Scarlett inwardly scoffed, growing angrier by the minute at Diggory's success. Potter began to frantically tell Cedric to stop, informing him that Krum was bewitched before he could do anything further, until he backed off and they raced toward the glow of the cup, pushing and shoving one another as they desperately sought success.

Without a second thought Scarlett let her body transform until she resembled the same grey and black snake she had been upon first entering the maze. She slithered with ease as she caught up to the two champions, running and jumping about to avoid the bewitched vines that tried frantically to grab at their feet. The second Potter gained on Cedric she struck fiercely, letting her long fangs sink into the flesh of Diggory's ankle. He let out a shrill scream as he fell down with a loud, clumsy thud; the vines immediately beginning to engulf his body as he struggled and fought for freedom that wouldn't come.

Potter ran for a moment longer before quilt struck him, he stopped dead in his tracks and stared back at Cedric's thrashing body. For a moment he watched Cedric without moving even an inch, no doubt thinking about whether or not saving him was worth potentially giving up his chance at winning the Tri-Wizard tournament.

"Reducto!" Potter finally shouted, causing the vines to release their grip and crumble into dust as he dug Cedric out from them.

Scarlett hissed wildly as Potter stumbled back in shock, he held out his wand, flicking it in one frantic motion at the snake as sparks flew from its tip. It hit her directly, causing her to instantly reassume her original form as she fell to the floor on her back. Potter and Diggory both gasped, though she quickly picked herself up and pointed her own wand out at them. She knew the original plan had failed, but she had a new one in mind that would work just as well. Both of the boys trembled in fear, though they held their ground firmly as Potter pointed his own wand out at her shakily.

"What are you doing Rosier?" Cedric asked angrily as she gave him an innocent smirk.

"Perhaps you should ask Potter, I believe he has already come close to the truth." She replied coldly.

Scarlett laughed as she held out her arm, confirming Potter's suspicions as she revealed the dark mark that bore itself on her wrist. The snake coiled itself around the now deep black skull that seemed to slightly protrude from her skin. Cedric turned to look over at Harry, but Harry had his gaze glued in confusion over at Scarlett. Her grin widened as she pointed her wand swiftly over at Cedric.

"Avada Kadevra!" She said coldly as he fell to the ground, dead instantly.

"No!" Harry shouted desperately as he threw himself to the ground over his body.

Scarlett laughed coldly, though she couldn't help but feel the slight pang of remorse at her first murder. The feeling was euphoric, though she couldn't help but feel her stomach knot and her mind go blank at the realization of what she had just done. As she watched Potter cry and yell, she could feel the corners of her mouth twitch into a slight smile, though she tried to maintain a calm and collected front as she proceeded with the task.

"Get up." Scarlett said nonchalantly as Potter gazed back up at her with pure fury in his eyes.

"Get up, or I'll kill you slowly." Scarlett repeated firmly.

Potter picked himself up off the ground, attempting but not succeeding in getting his wand against Scarlett's throat. He cowered back in fear as she poked her wand against his stomach, revealing at once that she had him under her control way before he did. Potter grew wide-eyed and apprehensive as he turned the opposite direction, toward the glow of the cup ahead, and fled with all of the speed he could muster. He rushed down the passageway, avoiding Scarlett as she trailed behind him; pure adrenaline consumed him as he flung himself at the cup, grabbing it firmly as he was transported out of the maze immediately. Scarlett smirked as she stood herself up straighter, looking down at Cedric's body with a sense of accomplishment and satisfaction as she marveled at her success. Within minutes the Dark Lord would return, and she had been the one to deliver Potter to him; she had delivered the most crucial piece to the Dark Lord.

Though she had been forced to reveal her identity as she proceeded with the task, making it clear she would not be able to continue her schooling at Hogwarts, she knew it had been necessary to facilitate the return of the Dark Lord. She began to walk down the maze, transforming once again before slithering beyond the shrubberies that made up the dark and dreary passageways.

As she walked down the side of the maze, it grew dark and cold as night took over. She thought of how proud of her Barty would be, and how they would be rewarded once they returned to the Dark Lord. Scarlett longed for her parents to be there for her accomplishment, though she knew they would be thrilled with the idea. Nothing could have ruined the enthusiasm she felt as she walked with a wide, sinister smile back to her seat in the bleachers.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I haven't been able to update as recently as I usually do with my stories; I've had 743854 things to do lately. I will admit, this chapter had a serious lack of Barty in it, which is pretty disappointing, but I promise I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. (: I mainly stuck to the movie in this scene, but I still changed it a bit to include Scarlett since I didn't want to just give you an exact duplication of something you have already read. This chapter was pretty much just a necessary filler, but I assure you the next chapter is not. So, review and all that, it makes me incredibly happy and encourages me to continue, ya know? -Hanson**


	10. Chapter 10: The Dark Lord's Return

**Chapter Ten: The Dark Lord's Return**

"Where the hell have you been Rosier?" Draco asked curiously as they all turned to look at her.

Scarlett took a seat next to Millicent and Daphne as she strode confidently into the stands, though her tattered robes, messy, matted hair, and insane disposition quickly gave her away. Daphne looked up at her in horror, though none of the others had even the slightest idea what she had gotten herself into. Pansy reached her arm down, grabbing a stray leaf out of Scarlett's wild tresses before she put together part of what she had done.

"Were you in the maze?" Pansy asked curiously, though her voice hinted at dire confusion.

Scarlett nodded as she smiled wildly back at them; they all seemed to take it at some sort of joke, so Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Millicent broke into weak laughter as they tried to diffuse the thick tension between the group. Scarlett knew that within moments Potter would be dead, and the Dark Lord would rise once again; she wondered how long it would take for the crowd to finally realize the task had ended already, resulting in tragedy and the birth of a new era.

She looked over at Professor Moody from his position over by the maze; his gaze had been glued to her and the anxiety was killing them both. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who had their eyes locked on hers; next to him, Dumbledore eyed her curiously, seeming to bore right through Scarlett as she sat. Her eyes met his for a split second before she felt her arm burn with an intensity she had only previously felt when she first received her mark. The pain was nearly unbearable; her flesh seemed to blister and singe along every inch of her forearm as the Dark Lord called, but she knew neither her, nor Barty could go to him yet. The Dark Lord had fully returned; the operation was a success, and soon they would be rewarded and honored above all others. She managed to maintain a composed appearance during the ordeal, but she knew Dumbledore would have picked up on it instantly.

When she looked back, Dumbledore was thoroughly engaged in conversation with Professor Moody, his gaze no longer directed at her. She took the opportunity and stood up to make her way down the stands, silently reminding herself to thank Barty later.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked curiously as the rest of the group turned to look up at her.

"I'm going to head back to the castle." Scarlett replied calmly as she proceeded down the stairs briskly, her robes flying out behind her with every step.

She didn't leave them any time to press it further; rushing back behind the enormous stands and out of sight before she could even hear the group of Slytherins protest. She pulled back her robes to admire the angry mark on her forearm; the skin was nearly blistering as the vivid black snake coiled itself beneath the skull. She couldn't help but break into a smirk; everything she had done over the past year had led her up to this point, and she succeeded. If he wasn't already, Potter would soon be dead, and the Dark Lord would shortly seize control of the wizarding world.

Scarlett rested the palm of her hand against the wood making up the back of the bleachers, leaning all of her weight against it as she took a moment to take in the night's events. She let her head fall in front of her as she contemplated everything that didn't quite go as planned. She ended up having to kill Diggory, which would ultimately be traced back to her alongside all of the suspicion she had already raised about herself. When Krum and Delacore were discovered she knew they would be able to recall who had cursed them, as Scarlett was too pressed on time to bother with memory charms and concealment. Scarlett knew she needed to leave the grounds or risk being caught and sent to Azkaban.

She heard the crunching of leaves not far from where she stood as she caught a flash of movement from the corner of her eye. She immediately looked up, bracing herself confidently as she held her wand out firmly in front of her, threatening anyone who dared to stand in her way. She expected the intruder to stop or look back, but instead he just continued to pace out of the area, not bothering to take in his surroundings at all. She recognized him immediately, not only as the Headmaster of Durmstrang she had seen walking about the school recently, but as the man who betrayed Barty and several other death eaters; the man who tried to betray her own father. Rage filled her as she put together what he was doing; he felt the Dark Lord's call and was trying to flee like the traitorous coward he had always been.

"Where are you going Karkgaroff?" Scarlett said menacingly as he turned around with a look of sheer panic, though it quickly turned to anger as he saw her.

"That is none of your business!" He exclaimed angrily, "Get back in the stands."

"You felt it, didn't you?" Scarlett continued, "He's back, and if you think he'll forgive you, you're sadly mistaken."

Karkgaroff looked taken aback, the anger and hysteria blazing on his face as he failed to hide all of his mixed emotions and paranoia, "Who are you?"

"Rosier," she replied calmly, "Scarlett Rosier."

Karkgaroff held a look of fury, then understanding as he put two and two together. She could feel a sinister grin twitching at the corners of her mouth as she contemplated his punishment; it would surely be a slow and painful death. Karkgaroff turned to run back and into the forbidden forest, to flee the area and go into hiding, but Scarlett pointed her wand over at him furiously, taking aim before she prepared herself to speak the final blow.

She was broken from her malicious reverie as the stands erupted into roaring cheers and loud, flamboyant tunes; she didn't understand at first, she wasn't expecting anyone to return from the maze since they were either cursed, dead, or in the hands of the Dark Lord. She immediately removed her gaze from Karkgaroff, who fled into the forest beyond her reach, before she walked over to the edge of the stadium to get a better view. In the center of the stadium, Dumbledore and several other professors were surrounding a frantic and distressed Harry Potter, who at first glance seemed triumphant and the winner of the Tri-Wizard Cup he held firmly in his hand. Scarlett saw past this, observing at once his tear-streaked face, tattered clothes and senseless paranoia that dictated his actions.

"He's back!" Harry sobbed wildly, "Lord Voldemort's back! Cedric's body is still in the maze; Rosier killed him!"

Scarlett felt her whole body tense as her stomach sank in her chest, apprehension taking over as she looked for a way out of the situation. She knew she had to flee right away and find her way out of Hogwarts, but she had no idea where to start and she wouldn't leave Barty behind; enrage and confusion overcame her as she tried to make sense of the situation. She watched intensely as the crowd died down and the music came to a clumsy halt, murmurs and worried looks filled the stands as Dumbledore and the other teachers tried to calm everyone down. Cedric's father rushed down the stairs the second he heard Harry, practically falling against Dumbledore as he screamed and cried out in distress.

She looked about the area frantically without finding any sign of Professor Moody; nearly everyone was crying, chattering uncontrollably, or trying to move down from the stands to try and gain a sense of what was going on. Finally she caught sight of his back just before he and Harry walked out of her view; he had been urging Potter out of the stadium, his hand placed firmly on his back as they walked out in haste. She noticed Dumbledore finally moving his attention back to Harry, but he was already out of view, causing panic to well in his eyes for a split second before he realized what was going on. A few moments passed before he grabbed the attention of Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall, who immediately followed after him down the path taken by Moody and Harry Potter. Scarlett felt herself panic as she realized what they were going to do; she had to protect Barty from what would inevitably happen.

Scarlett knew she needed to follow after them, the problem was how she intended to do that; the path they had taken was at the other end of the stadium and she couldn't just walk through there without causing a commotion; Harry yelled that she murdered Cedric only moments ago, she knew she wouldn't get by without a fight. Scarlett wandered to the outskirts of the grounds, walking up to the castle along a narrow path far from the view of anyone in the stadium. She could hear the low roar of the students down at the maze growing fainter and fainter as she strolled into the building, walking briskly across the deserted corridors that led up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She felt herself growing more and more nervous and apprehensive with each step; she knew she couldn't take on all three Professors, each exceptionally skilled in magic. After considering turning back and fleeing the grounds, she thought about Barty; he couldn't take them on his own either, and it was worth a shot to save him. Scarlett tried to assure herself the worst case scenario would be Azkaban, where Lord Voldemort would help them escape to their freedom, but she knew it could be so much worse.

After climbing the long spiral staircase ever so quietly to ensure she had the element of surprise on her hand, she walked shakily through the empty classroom. It was still as dark and vacant as it was every night, but the voices coming from nearby made her stomach lurch.

"You know what this means, don't you? He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned!" she heard Barty exclaim vividly.

"Send an owl to Azkaban. I think they'll find they're missing a prisoner." Dumbledore replied cautiously.

Scarlett could hear Dumbledore walking toward the door she stood behind and immediately felt herself grow faint. In a surge of adrenaline she sprung out from behind her barricade, her wand extended out toward the brilliant wizard as she spoke with such haste and clarity that it caught everyone else in the room completely off-guard.

"Expelliarmus!" She said wildly, causing the wand in Dumbledore's hand to go flying across the room.

Both Snape and McGonagall raised their wands as if to retaliate back instantly but halted the second Dumbledore's hand shot up in front of them in a silent protest. He gave her a deep, knowing look that made her feel like he was probing her mind, though he wasn't attempting to use legillimens on her. She didn't quite understand why he had motioned for the other two to stand down, but the gesture made her uneasy. Snape stared at her with fury and confusion in his eyes, though McGonagall held one of concern and disappointment as she observed the young death eater, a victim of her heritage. Barty was smirking wildly in a chair as Professor Snape dug his wand into his cheek; he no longer took the form of Moody.

"Ah, Rosier; it's about time you showed up." Barty said casually, though the insanity in his eyes exposed otherwise.

Scarlett gave him a weak smile as she held her ground about the room. Next to Dumbledore, Harry Potter stood nervously, the look on his face suggesting fear and apprehension. He was, without a doubt, thinking back to their encounter while inside of the maze, where she had killed Cedric. She stared back at him with pure hatred, how he had managed to escape the Dark Lord was completely irrational.

"Scarlett," Dumbledore began, "you don't need to do this, let me help you."

"But I already have Sir," Scarlett replied shakily, "I've killed Cedric, by help you mean sending Barty and I to Azkaban."

"But it didn't feel good, did it Scarlett?" Dumbledore asked, "You're not a killer."

"The Dark Lord chose me for this and I succeeded." Scarlett shot back, "You don't know anything. The others, they ran and turned their backs on my master; but I did not, I helped him return."

"You haven't yet had to face life under Voldemort's rule; if you had known what it was like, you would have fled just the same." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Step away from him," Scarlett said sharply, "all of you."

"Minerva, owl Azkaban." Dumbledore said simply.

The four of them looked back at her until Dumbledore finally walked out of the way slowly and McGonagall rushed out of the room. Scarlett kept her wand firmly out in front of her, following him with every step before she rushed over to Barty. In that instant Snape removed his wand from Barty and pointed it out at her, but before he could even move his lips to shoot a curse Barty stood up from the chair and knocked him to the ground. Scarlett took the opportunity to reach down in haste and pick up the wand that had fallen out of his grip, turning to lunge at Potter. She grabbed him furiously, poking her wand angrily at his neck as she smirked back at Dumbledore. Potter's breathing quickened and the fear in his eyes welled until he was trembling. He jerked in her grip, but her grin only widened as the adrenaline coursed through her at a mile a minute. Dumbledore bent down to try and pick up his wand, much to Scarlett's dismay.

"I may not be able to kill you," Scarlett said crossly, "but I assure you, I can kill him."

Dumbledore stopped the action, rising back up as he left his wand in its position on the ground. He backed away a few steps, as to reassure her that he wouldn't try anything, but she knew better.

"Can you apparate us out of here?" Scarlett asked softly.

"We have been all year, haven't we?" Barty replied as his grin widened.

Barty walked over to her, though she still held a firm grip on Harry. They knew they didn't have much time before Azkaban received the owl, and they needed to leave as soon as possible. Scarlett prepared herself before finally releasing her grip on Harry, causing him to fall to the floor clumsily and scream out in protest. Barty grabbed onto her arm almost instantly, apparating them in a foggy puff of black smoke as he lunged for the window. They broke through the glass painfully with a loud crash, but just before they were through the window Scarlett heard Dumbledore shouting "Stupify!"

…

She opened her eyes slowly as her surroundings loomed into focus; her blurred vision became clearer until she could finally see Barty, who was shaking her frantically in an attempt to help her regain consciousness. He stopped when he saw her open her eyes, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that her state was the least of their worries. She rubbed her eyes and took note of the blood that stained her hands; the angry gash on her head began to sting and throb angrily as she winced in pain.

"We need to get out of here," Barty began, "they brought a dementor."

Scarlett nodded as he helped her stand up; her whole body felt numb and bloated as she grabbed onto Barty for stability. They were standing deep within the forbidden forest beneath the dark, foggy trees; the wind bustled around them, though the breeze hardly concealed the multitude of threatening, unfamiliar noises all around the area. She couldn't remember anything after they broke through the glass window, but she marveled at her ability to get passed Dumbledore.

"What happened?" She asked curiously.

"Dumbledore stunned you just before we escaped; it knocked you unconscious, but I was still able to apparate out here." Barty replied.

Scarlett nodded, "We can go to Malfoy Manor; Lucius and Narcissa will already know the situation."

Barty nodded, wrapping her in his embrace before apparating once again until the landed in front of the vast gateway at the entrance of the enormous property. When they landed, Scarlett had to brace herself on the huge iron gate, still uneasy and nauseous. Barty hoisted her up into his arms as she let herself collapse into them, and he waited apprehensively for Narcissa to approach and allow them entrance. She looked over at Scarlett worriedly before undoing the wards long enough to allow them entrance.

"What happened to her?" Narcissa asked uneasily, the concern flashing across her features.

"Dumbledore stunned her before we apparated through a glass window." Barty said simply as they walked into the home and into a large living room area to the side of the foyer.

When they walked inside Barty set her down on a long, elegant couch near the fireplace. Narcissa rushed to her side as Lucius yelled at the house elf to bring them essence of dittany. Within a moment it returned and the potion was given to Scarlett, who consumed it hastily before regaining her strength. She sat up on the couch, the pain and uneasiness of her wounds no longer bothered her.

"What were you thinking?" Lucius began, "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Because of us, the Dark Lord has returned." Scarlett replied as she stood up from her spot on the couch, "Do you not want that?"

"Of course we do," Lucius replied sharply, "but agreeing to take you in entitles us to knowing what you're up to."

A loud pop sounded behind her, and Narcissa, Lucius and Barty all lowered into a deep bow. Before Scarlett could turn around to see why, though she could guess, a firm hand placed itself on her shoulder and she let herself tense up in apprehension. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as he began to talk, confirming her suspicions as a lump formed itself in her throat.

"I forbade her to tell anyone," said the cold, nonchalant voice behind her, "she helped me return to power, and yet you scold her. I can't help but feel like you resent my return."

"Of course not, my Lord." Lucius stammered back, "I'm sorry."

The Dark Lord removed his hand, walking forward to address the entire group. Though he was still a bit touchy from Harry's escape, his demeanor was calmer, colder, and more nonchalant than when she first met him in his irate, shriveled form at Riddle Manor. Voldemort had an entirely new body, one that suggested strength and power, completely unlike the pitiful creature surviving only at the hand of Wormtail. His features were still waxy and snake-like, but he was no longer weak, and he knew it.

"I was hoping to keep you at Hogwarts," Voldemort said calmly, "but that's no longer viable. Instead you will continue your training here, with Barty."

"Thank you, my Lord." Scarlett replied gratefully, pleased she wouldn't have to put up with classes like divination and muggle studies.

The Dark Lord laughed, as if he read her thoughts, though it was high and cold, prompting the hair on the back of her neck to rise uncomfortably. Scarlett gave a weak smirk back at him, though it was nearly impossible to look him directly in the eyes without cowering out of the room. The others seemed to share her discomfort, though Barty smirked wildly, showing no sign of unease as insanity glinted in his dark eyes.

"Crouch," Voldemort commanded, "Come with me. The rest of you are dismissed. I suggest Rosier gets some rest."

Barty obliged, though he first looked over at Scarlett and gave a wide grin, the same insane, wide grin she had learned to love so much before he walked off following the Dark Lord out of the room. When they were out of sight she bid Lucius and Narcissa good night, glad that they didn't try and press the matter any further, though it would have been stupid to after the Dark Lord's orders. Scarlett wandered up the stairs and into her room, which was almost entirely empty since most of her things were still at Hogwarts in her dorm. She sighed softly before crawling beneath the lavish green and black sheets, trying her hardest to fall asleep.

…..

_**A/N: **__**Well, I guess Barty being alive makes this now AU. Oh, and of course Dumbledore would have been able to stop them; he's flippin' Dumbledore, but that wouldn't have served my purposes. The story would suck without Barty, so he had to keep his soul. Yeah, well, do tell me what you think. Unless it will hurt my feelings, in which case, let me down nicely and offer suggestions instead of just bashing my ego. Thank you. (:**_


	11. Chapter 11: Corruption

**Chapter Eleven: Corruption**

Scarlett lay staring blankly out at the horizon from her window as she contemplated the day's events; so much had happened in such a short amount of time that it hardly seemed possible for her to process it all. Despite constantly trying to empty her mind and drift off into a deep sleep, she found that she couldn't stop thinking about everything that had and was soon to happen; hours had passed and still she couldn't rest. She thought about Cedric, who she killed in her desperation to succeed; though the euphoria it initially brought was tantalizing, the thought of it now made her stomach lurch. She tried to fight back these feelings, pushing them to the back of her mind because she knew that's what being a death eater entitled; she would bury them deep within her, proving to the world she was no less worthy and useful than the others.

Grabbing her wand off of the table beside her bed, Scarlett slide out from the comfort of her sheets and stood up, slipping her slick, black robe around her shoulders before heading out the door, carefully closing it without causing so much as a stir behind her. The top floor of the house was completely vacant, void of any light or movement as all of the household portraits slept soundly in their frames. It instantly seemed like everyone had gone to bed; though it was nearly three in the morning, she knew better after such an eventful evening.

"Lumos," she whispered softly, illuminating the tip of her wand just enough to see the confides of the vast hallways and enormous, yet cold and uninviting rooms.

She made her way down the lavish marble staircase; though the cold stone was incredibly uncomfortable on her bare feet, she couldn't help but be thankful she didn't have the creaking of wood to worry about. The cool air throughout the home grew even more unbearable as she got to the kitchen; her whole body let out a jerky shiver until she wrapped the light fabric of her robe tightly around her slender frame. She stared down at the floor, taking into account the sleeping house elf Libby, who woke rapidly at the realization of her presence, jumping up onto her feet with a string of apologies until Scarlett was begging her to shut up.

"Misses Rosier, please forgive Libby; Libby was sleeping; Libby didn't know misses was here." The house elf pleaded as she cowered in fear.

"Libby shut up," Scarlett sneered icily as she gripped the house elf by the collar of her tattered linen dressing.

The house elf stopped her pleas almost immediately, nodding in agreement until Scarlett released her firm grip, letting the elf stand freely before her after muttering one last apology. Though the Malfoy family treated the house elves like vermin, Scarlett rarely ever felt the need to do so; Libby never gave her any reason to.

"Can I get misses something to drink?" Libby asked worriedly as she registered Scarlett's apprehensive and tired expression.

"Water, please." Scarlett replied calmly as she leaned up against the cool stone countertops.

Libby almost instantly passed Scarlett the glass, and she took a long gulp before catching her breath, loosing herself in thought as she stared blankly out into the empty house. The house elf looked worried, though she didn't dare interrupt Scarlett's train of thought after having experienced living with the Malfoy family for the past few years. Scarlett began to wonder about Barty, and how the change in situations would affect the way they interacted with one another. She knew she would still see him rather frequently, seeing as he was assigned her mentor in continuing her training and education, but since they had nothing close to an official relationship she wondered what exactly would become of them.

Her reverie was broken instantaneously by the sound of a shrill, blood-curdling scream that sounded loudly throughout the entire manor, causing her to drop her glass before she could catch herself. The house elf shrieked in terror as it hit the floor, not quite realizing what had happened until she turned around to see the pieces of shattered glass and water spread all across the ornate tiles. Scarlett attempted to move from her spot but flinched as the small shards ripped her flesh, leaving trickles of blood across the floor as she walked out of the room. Libby scrambled to sweep up every last shard before running over to Scarlett and offering to clean her wounds, but Scarlett refused, opting to rush hastily out of the area and back up to her room.

She was nearly back to the brilliant marble staircase when she heard the screams again, though this time they begged and pleaded, accompanied by the desperate sobs of a grown man and the high, cold laughter of the Dark Lord himself. Scarlett stopped dead in her tracks as her heartbeat increased and her breathing quickened; she knew she wasn't supposed to be there, wanting desperately to leave the scene and save herself while she still could. Despite aiding the Dark Lord's return, she couldn't help but feel like the same scared little girl she was back when her mother was still alive and seeking him out, the little girl who cowered at the death and desolation facilitated by the people around her.

"What are you doing?" Lucius's haughty, cold voice sneered as he gripped the back of her shoulder, startling her enough to make her jump while a knot formed deep within her throat.

"I'm sorry, I was just…" She began softly before slowing her voice to a halt as she caught sight of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort strode into the room with an air of unwavering confidence and composure that suggested such control and dominance it had Scarlett and Lucius backing into deep bows, each muttering, "my Lord," as they registered his presence. The Dark Lord beamed, without a doubt soaking in the ecstasy of regaining his power, though his expression radiated a sinister ingenuity that sent chills down Scarlett's spine as he walked over beside her. For a moment she couldn't decide what was more terrifying: the shriveled, vengeful being she had originally met at Riddle manor, or the cold and composed sociopath she encountered now. Behind him, his long, menacing snake Nagini slithered her way into the room.

"Forgive me, my Lord," Scarlett said softly, "I couldn't sleep, so I came down to get a glass of water."

"No matter," The Dark Lord replied coldly, "you can join us down in the cellar."

Scarlett nodded and followed him out of the room; though Lucius was still noticeably uncomfortable with the idea, he didn't dare express it due to his deep fear of the Dark Lord. Soon enough Scarlett found herself proceeding down the old stone steps leading into the basement. When she reached the bottom the atmosphere was much colder; the area eerily dark and wet. A man lay unconscious in the center, though there were a few other prisoners huddled together back in the outskirts of the foggy, stone dungeon as far away from their captors as possible. Looming over the unconscious man, Barty stood confidently, a sinister grin creeping across his face as he watched them enter the room; his wand was extended out in front of him, the insane glint flickering in his eyes as he relished in the euphoria he got from torturing the man on the ground. As he stared down at the man, his tongue flickered out to the corner of his mouth, touching his lips before recoiling back inside again. Upon the prisoners arm the same angry black mark she bore showed itself as vivid as day; his fingers twitched occasionally, the only sign of life he still managed to exhibit.

"Ivan Hughes," Voldemort began, picking up on Scarlett's confusion, "betrayed dozens of fellow death eaters upon his capture in order to elude Azkaban. He tried to flee when he sensed my return, but he didn't get far before we brought him here."

Scarlett nodded in understanding just before Voldemort woke the man once again with a flick of his wand. Hughes began to gasp as he scrambled up and off of the cold, concrete floor; he coughed heavily before looking over at the young woman and small boy at the other end of the chamber. He seemed to forget about everyone else in the cell and started to run over to them, but he didn't get far before a flash of red light sent him flying to the floor beneath him, landing flat on his face with a loud thud. The two other prisoners began to sob and the young woman rushed out from her corner to attend to him, her breathing became heavy and her sobs more pronounced as she hastily wiped the oozing blood from his face with her sleeve.

"And those two, they are his family?" Scarlett asked uneasily.

"Yes." The Dark Lord replied coldly, "They were there when we apprehended him."

Scarlett nodded, putting forth a cold mask to conceal her feelings of discomfort and unease from Lord Voldemort; though she didn't feel they needed to watch him die, she could understand how apprehending them as well was necessary. She felt a small pang of remorse as she looked back at the small boy, cowering in terror as his mother attempted to relieve his father; she cradled his head in her lap as she sobbed uncontrollably, tears flowing down her ghostly paled face. They whispered softly to one another as they forgot the room around them, knowing it could easily be the last time they ever spoke; Voldemort scoffed as his gaze shifted over to them, prompting him to walk over and end the sentimental exchange.

"Crucio," the Dark Lord spat coldly as the woman flung back, writhing on the ground as her husband's head fell from her lap and hit the stone floor.

Voldemort laughed coldly as he held out the curse; the woman thrashed rapidly, her hands balling up into fists as she reached out for help that would never come. The young boy in the corner screamed as he watched both of his parents growing weaker and weaker, fearing for the worst as he buried his head in his knees and curled up into a tight ball. Scarlett felt herself grow faint as she took in the scene, but soon enough her vision focused in on the writhing woman, her terror growing to intense fascination as the screams and cries pierced her mind. She no longer thought of the young boy and the broken family; instead she thought of the power she held above them and the position she now relished in. This would never become of her since she was on the right side; people like them deserved this, like the Dark Lord and everyone around her had said her whole life.

After a moment she noticed Voldemort had stopped; she snapped out of her euphoric reverie as her gaze shifted from the now panting man to Barty, who smirked back at her in amusement. Voldemort seemed to hold the same amused smirk, though she tried as hard as she could not to meet his cold, terrifying eye contact. Lucius stared back at her as well, though his look was one of awkwardness and unease; he forced himself to remain as calm and collected as possible, but they all knew he didn't have the stomach for this sort of thing.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Barty asked her before turning toward Lucius with a menacing glare, "I'd like to see them all die like this; every last death eater who turned their back on the Dark Lord."

Lucius glared back at him, but stopped himself from saying anything the second Voldemort looked over in his direction. Barty shot him another smug smirk that had Lucius practically fuming before the Dark Lord, much to his relief, dismissed him. Lucius walked hastily to the stairs before ascending back up to the main floor, his lavish, flowing robes billowing behind him with every step.

Scarlett waited to be dismissed as well, but that never came; instead, the Dark Lord beckoned her over to the crumbled man's body; she let her feet carry her over until she stood directly above it, leering down at him with a sinister grin that had his family shaking in fear, knowing what was soon to come. She reached into an inside pocket of her robe and pulled out her wand, extending it out toward the man on the ground, who closed his eyes in preparation for another blow. Scarlett looked over to Voldemort, who nodded in approval for her to continue. She was just about to initiate the curse when she thought of a better, much more amusing idea.

"My Lord," Scarlett began cautiously, "what of his family?"

Voldemort considered this for a brief moment before answering, "They will die as well."

"May I?" She asked softly.

Voldemort seemed taken aback, though the shock subsided almost as quickly as it came, and he gave her his approval. The only person she had ever killed before was Cedric, and that was in a split second decision; he had meant nothing to her, nor did this family of traitorous scum. Scarlett felt a twisted smirk curl itself onto her lips as she let herself give in to her darkest desires; she couldn't back down now, and why should she?

Scarlett lowered her wand to her side and walked over to the boy in the corner; his mother stood bravely in front of him, though even she knew it would do no good, the three of them were as good as dead. The woman began to sob, collapsing on the ground as the reality of what was happening finally hit her; Scarlett relished in this, letting ravenous delight cover up any feelings of remorse. Beside her, she felt the smooth, slippery scales of Nagini's skin glide against her own, causing her to tense and let out a terse gasp of breath.

"Avada Kadevra." Scarlett said simply as the woman flung to the floor in a flash of green light.

The small boy screamed and began to beg for his mother as he clutched her lifeless body; Hughes screamed as well, though all he could do was reach out his arm in a desperate attempt to regain any of the movement he had lost. His body was crumpled and his cognition had suffered greatly from the hours of torture he had been subjected to from Barty and the Dark Lord; he could barely move and could barely process rational thought. Scarlett stared as she expressionlessly took in the scene; her hands began to shake as she kept her wand positioned firmly in front of her.

"Please don't do this," Hughes screamed at her between loud sobs, "my son is all I have!"

Scarlett felt a small pang of pity for the man and his son, but she quickly pushed it to the very back of her mind and allowed herself to focus in on the exhilaration she felt from the power she held over the small family of traitors. She heard the Dark Lord's cackling laughter behind her; the high, cold laughter that made her stomach lurch and her body grow faint. Soon enough he was joined by Barty, who mimicked it almost perfectly as he gave into the insanity he almost always had to conceal. She felt her mouth curl into a smirk as she heard him; her Barty. She wouldn't let herself disappoint him or the Dark Lord; she would kill these people without mercy, they deserved it.

She walked over to the small boy, looming over him as he held onto his mother's crumpled corpse; though she knew the boy didn't deserve this, his father deserved to watch him suffer, and that was enough to convince Scarlett. She extended her wand toward him and looked over at the sobbing traitor, who begged her to stop and leave the boy alone. Even if she wanted to grant him that request, she knew it was impractical; Voldemort had condemned them all to an inescapable death that she would have to deliver.

"Crucio," Scarlett said simply, prompting the boy to thrash on the ground in agony, falling off of his dead mother's body.

The man instantly began to scream for help as he watched his son writhe and scream on the ground before him. Scarlett watched the man's reaction, which gave her the nerve and willingness to continue the atrocious act against the child. She lifted the curse for a moment, giving the man enough time to attempt to crawl toward his son before she initiated it again. The boy screamed and cried twice as loud; it was a piercing, shrill scream that seemed to penetrate her very mind. Voldemort and Barty laughed again, only adding to Scarlett's unease. She held the curse out none the less, letting the boy thrash and scream until all he could muster was a few grunts. She lifted the curse again, prompting the man to gather the boy into his arms in an attempt to elude the three ruthless wizards subjecting them all to this pain.

The boy grunted a few times, but failed to open his eyes or offer any other sign of movement. They all knew the young lad was far beyond the point of recovery, and had suffered a fate even worse than death. Scarlett, however, wouldn't let herself think of it like that; she had proven to both Barty and the Dark Lord that she could kill and torture without any second thoughts. The man began to sob and clutch the nearly lifeless boy closely against his own crumpled body; he attempted to wipe the drizzles of blood that had oozed from the boys cavities while being mercilessly tortured from his face, but it only smeared it and made it worse. Tears began to flow from the man's eyes, though there was nothing he could do.

"Avada Kadevra." Scarlett said coldly as a flash of green light took the life of what was left of the man's son.

The man dropped to the floor; losing any last bit of strength that adrenaline had given him as he buried his face in his hands. He let out another loud whimper; he had nothing left to live for. Scarlett was about to speak the final blow when she lowered her wand to her side when Voldemort began to walk over to the man, standing directly above him before commanding Hughes to look him in the eye.

"Please," Hughes pleaded as he looked up at Voldemort, "just kill me. Please."

"Nagini; kill." The Dark Lord spat coldly as the snake struck the man directly in his neck.

Hughes screamed and clutched the bleeding wound with his hand as the blood gushed out all down his clothes; nearly every inch of him was becoming drenched in the warm, deep-red liquid that flowed angrily down his body. Nagini struck again, causing the man to fall on his back behind him as he clutched another wound on his stomach; his blood-curdling scream was loud enough to echo through the entire manor, without a doubt causing Lucius and Narcissa a lot of grief. Nagini struck once more before recoiling back toward her master and leaving the man to bleed out for a few more moments. They watched in silence until his body began to still and his screams slowly began to cease.

Scarlett watched uneasily as she looked over at the three lifeless bodies before her. Bloodstained and crumpled, they weren't given the privilege of death until they were more than begging for it to come. Voldemort stared down at the man's body for a moment, but didn't muster even the slightest hint of emotion; not sadness, not triumph, not even amusement. The Dark Lord began to walk briskly across the room as he left the scene unchanged; he began to ascend up the steps, Nagini slithering directly behind him.

"Dispose of the bodies; you did well Rosier." Voldemort said simply before leaving the room, "You will go with Barty on a mission to apprehend Karkgaroff, who fled like this one."

"Thank you, my Lord." Scarlett replied eagerly before looking back down at the bodies.

Scarlett looked over toward Barty, who smirked wickedly at her as his tongue flickered out in a familiar fashion to the corner of his mouth. She let out a brief sigh as her thoughts drifted to Barty and the things she would like to do to him; though she didn't dare bring it up herself. She could have sworn he read her thoughts, because his grin grew more pronounced and he let out a slight laugh that sounded more chilling than anything.

"Evanesco," Barty said simply as he pointed his wand toward the small boy's body, causing it to instantly dissolve as though it had never existed.

Barty did the same to the remaining two bodies, which also dissolved completely, leaving nothing of their existence other than the pools of blood covering the stone floor of the dungeon. For a moment she just stared over at him, unsure of herself and what she would do next. Barty walked over to her before taking her hand and walking her up the cold stone steps of the dungeon; she let herself focus entirely on Barty, rather than face the guilt of what she had just done. She wanted more than anything to just not care, but she still felt the occasional pangs of remorse as she thought back over her actions.

"The guilt will pass," Barty said softly as they walked across the cold, dark halls of the manor, "once you experience the Dark Lord returning fully to power, and all of the mudbloods and blood-traitors are gone, you will see its all necessary in the end."

"I understand why they need to die," Scarlett replied, "and I understand why Hughes and his family needed to die; so why do I feel guilty?"

"Because it was your first time having to kill like that," Barty replied, "you enjoyed it, until you thought of them as people. They aren't people; they are pathetic traitors to the Dark Lord."

Scarlett nodded, convincing herself that was the case; as they reached the top of the enormous marble staircase she turned to walk down to her room until Barty stopped her, gripping her wrist tightly until she turned to face him. The initial terror that flashed across her face quickly subsided as she felt herself enjoying the dominating gesture; she immediately followed him down the hallway opposite of her room until they reached a door at the end of the hall. Barty opened it and led her inside, though she had a hard time seeing until her eyes adjusted to the dim light emitted through the only window in the room. She heard Barty mutter a few spells before stalking toward her ever so slowly with the same sinister, insane glint in his eyes he had when she saw him looming over the prisoner earlier in the night. He sensed her terror, prompting his twisted grin to broaden as he stopped only inches from where she stood. Barty gripped her sides and pulled her to him as she allowed her body to mold against his own; he initiated a passionate kiss that had her nearly gasping for air, though she returned it with just as much passion and longing.

Without warning Barty pushed her down onto the bed behind her, wasting no time in crawling on top of her and tossing her robe to the ground beside them, leaving her in nothing but her lacy red panties and silky black tank-top. Barty grinned as his eyes danced across her delicious body; she picked herself up just enough to slide his jacket from his shoulders and begin to hungrily undo the buttons of his shirt. Barty crushed his body against hers, bringing her into another ravenous kiss as she entwined her fingers in his messy mop of hair, pulling him even closer as she forgot about everything else that had happened that night. She felt his fingers glide ever so slowly up the side of her body, lifting the material of her top until Barty pulled it eagerly off of her and tossed it to the side, resuming his position on top of her.

"Barty… please." Scarlett whispered softly as she felt herself wanting him more and more with every passing second.

His fingers slid down to her thighs, slowly traveling up until they reached the hem of her panties; she gasped slightly as her body shivered and she lost control. Barty smirked as he stared down at her body, now flushed with arousal. He dipped his hand beneath the fabric of her panties and slid one finger into her increasingly wet folds, causing her to gasp and arch into his hand as she moaned his name in desire. Without hesitation he slid the lacy material down her legs, leaving her completely naked before him as he tossed them to the floor.

After discarding the remainder of his clothes he gripped her thighs roughly, positioning himself at her entrance before plunging himself deep within her tight cavity; she let out a loud gasp until she felt herself relax around him. Without giving her any time to object he began to thrust into her with the same animalistic passion he always exhibited with her, being far from gentle as he took her with a voracious craving that had her gasping for air. She gave into lust as he took her brutally, moving her hips perfectly in time with his as they met one another avidly. Scarlett felt the pressure continue to build until she couldn't take it anymore; though she began to slow as her body contracted around him, Barty just sped up and continued to take her until he two found release, collapsing on top of her as they panted heavily and tried to catch their breath.

**A/N: I don't know what you'll think about this chapter, since it's kind of dark and a tad disturbing, but there you go. I'm not entirely sure where I'll decide to go with the story, but it's not even close to being finished, so you can look forward to tons of updates in the future. That being said, I would love to know what you think so far, what you hope to see in the future, everything like that. Have I managed to keep everyone in character? It's hard sometimes, since it has to go along with the story and stay true to the original characters. Do you prefer evil Scarlett or remorseful Scarlett? I'm not sure where I'll take her, since she's trying to transition to her new life as a death eater. Where would you like to see the story go? I'm debating on doing the ending along with the books, or perhaps having Voldemort win. I generally hate happy endings, too cheesy, but I always favored Voldemort and the death eaters so… what do you think? My writing style; do you love it, hate it, think I should go jump off of a cliff so the world will never again have to read writing this bad? Please review; I thrive on your reviews. REVIEW PEOPLE! DO IT!**

**Oh, and thank you to Bustedwitch, MissCaityGrace, EGHawkins, and Isabella95 for reviewing chapter ten; you are the greatest and thank you so much for the positive feedback. (: **

**-Hanson**


	12. Chapter 12: A Close Call

**Chapter Twelve: A Close Call**

Scarlett woke early to the irritating sound of loud scratching at the window. At first, she responded by burying her head further down into the pillow she was lying on, though it offered her no sense of relief from the irksome screeching. Eventually she adjusted to reality and realized it was only the familiar sound of an owl delivering post, though that realization didn't make the noise any less bothersome. She stretched slightly, rubbing her hands furiously against her eyelids before her vision adjusted to the light. When the room first loomed into view she had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there, but she soon remembered the progression of last night and looked over to see Barty sleeping soundly beside her.

His arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, though she easily wiggled her way out of his grip before stepping down onto the floor beside the bed. She bent down to gather the thin, black robe she had discarded messily in the heat of last night before wrapping the silky material around her body and walking over to the window. She unfastened the latches and pulled up the window panes, allowing the snowy-white owl to swoop in underneath; she recognized it immediately as Daphne's.

Scarlett reached forward, taking the envelope swiftly from the bird's beak before breaking the emerald green seal and unfolding the bit of parchment that had been tucked inside. Daphne's writing was messy and hurried, clearly indicating the amount of panic and haste that went into sending the message.

_Scarlett,_

_What's going on? I knew you were involved, but I didn't realize you were going to leave the school. The whole school is in an uproar – I heard they were looking for you all night. There are rumors going around – mainly from Potter, that you were the one to kill Cedric and that he-who-must-not-be-named really returned. Some people are even saying you were taken to Azkaban, or worse, that you received the dementors kiss – while we were walking back to the castle, I saw a dementor leaving the grounds, but I didn't see you. Please tell me you escaped somehow – we're all extremely worried._

_Daphne_

Scarlett set the bit of parchment down on the side table next to the bed; in the hectic progression of last night she had forgotten all about her friends and the people she had left completely ignorant about the task she was assigned. She sat down on the bed, letting her feet hang off of the edge as she dug in the side table for a bit of parchment and a quill. If she knew the Malfoy's well enough – and she did after living there for the past several years – every room would be stocked with anything and everything they could think of. Soon enough, she found what she was looking for and took out a small bit of ornate, cream colored parchment and a quill with deep, emerald green ink.

Before she could begin to scribble a reply, she felt Barty's arms coil around her waist, pulling her back while prompting her to set the materials back down messily. She sighed and let herself fall back into his arms before turning to face him, planting light kisses along his collar bone before easing her way on top of him. Barty smirked as she looked up at him, taking the opportunity to lift her chin and bring her into a passionate kiss that made her nearly forget to breathe.

Just as she began to lose herself in him, a loud pop from the center of the room snapped them both into reality. She jolted upward, shooting daggers over at the house elf by the door, who seemed equally as surprised as they were and began to throw out a string of apologies left and right. Barty was just as startled and held a menacing glare that would have easily had even the highest ranking death eater begging for his forgiveness; its intensity had even Scarlett, who was on his good side better than anyone – save the Dark Lord, wanting to cower in fear. Had she been in a normal state of mind, she would have been terrified of what the house elf might go and tell her guardians Lucius and Narcissa, but she found that the only thing capturing her attention was the alluring glint flickering in Barty's eyes. She watched him meticulously as he pulled up the covers and got out of bed, walking over to the cowering house elf in the corner; its eyes widening in fear and apprehension.

"Please Master Crouch," the house elf stammered, "Libby was only trying to wake yous."

As Barty neared the house elf, his grin widened menacingly and his glare was replaced by an insane glint that had Scarlett both fearful and strangely aroused; she couldn't help but smile as he stalked toward the horrified creature, clad in only his boxers. Barty grabbed the house elf furiously by its tattered linens, raising it high above where she stood before throwing her back down onto the ground roughly. Though Scarlett used to always pity Libby for having to undergo torture from the Malfoy's, she just couldn't bring herself to care this time – after last night, it would have been a miracle if she could feel anything for anyone ever again. By then, she was too wrapped up in Barty to care about the damage he inflicted on anyone; the house elf was nothing to her, but Barty, he was everything.

"Libby is sorry Sir," the house elf cried, "Libby didn't know!"

"You'll do your best to knock next time." Barty spat back at her in a voice so icy it sent shivers down Scarlett's spine.

Barty raised his wand from where it had been positioned readily at his side, holding it out firmly in front of him as he looked down at the sobbing creature; Scarlett didn't realize he had even grabbed it until then. He looked so in control it was almost deadly; his movements were slow, yet forceful as his threatening, completely insane gaze never wavered from the poor house elf beneath him.

"Crucio," Barty said, malice and insanity dripping from his icy voice.

Libby dropped to the ground with a loud thud, thrashing violently on the floor beneath his feet as he held out the curse for an irrationally long period of time; the elf's screams seemed to echo throughout the entire manor, and Scarlett knew either Barty had placed a silencing ward on the room at some point, or everyone in the home would have heard the piercing screams. Scarlett stared at them dazedly, both fascinated by Barty and terrified at the power he exerted over the small creature. His dark eyes filled with a sense of accomplishment and cruel satisfaction as he lifted the curse, though the elf didn't make any attempt to get back up for one longing moment as it panted where it lay. Libby looked over at Scarlett and gave a weak, forced smile, though she couldn't smile back, she was too absorbed in the moment.

"One word of this to anyone," Barty commanded coldly, "and don't think I won't kill you."

Libby nodded, muttering another string of apologies in her desperate attempt to avoid another painful dose of the cruciatus curse. She alerted them that breakfast was ready and that Lucius and Narcissa were waiting for Scarlett downstairs before Libby left the room hastily, doing her best to avoid Barty's eye contact.

The second Libby was out of sight, Barty snaked his arms around Scarlett's back, pulling her up against him; he was exhilarated from the torture he just inflicted, his actions so dominating that she was forced into submission as he crashed his lips roughly against hers. Scarlett moaned into the kiss, but almost immediately broke free from his grip when she remembered she had to go and get dressed to meet Lucius and Narcissa downstairs. Barty looked shocked for a moment, but his expression quickly changed to understanding as he let her go.

Scarlett remembered the letter from Daphne as she turned to look at her owl that was still perched idly upon the windowsill in anticipation of delivering a reply. Though she was surprised to see the owl still there, she walked over to the bedside and grabbed the quill and parchment she had laid out on the table so that she could scribble a quick reply.

_Daphne,_

_It's true; I did kill Cedric, and the Dark Lord has returned. Don't go around telling everyone though, I'm not sure what the Dark Lord intends to do about the situation just yet. I managed to elude capture just barely, and am staying at Malfoy Manor until I set off on another mission I was assigned. Tell Draco and the others that I am well, and am in no immediate danger. _

_Scarlett_

Scarlett rolled the note up in her hands, tying a shiny black string around the piece of parchment before holding it out to the owl, who took it gingerly in her beak before setting off again out the window. Though Scarlett wanted to tell Daphne more, she knew it was best to be vague when dealing with these things, and in fact regret telling her so much when she knew she should be giving it her every effort to elude capture.

"We leave tomorrow night," Barty said simply after she was finished, "it will be impractical to stay here when Lucius is already under so much suspicion from the ministry."

"Where will we stay?" Scarlett asked curiously, though she couldn't deny her enthusiasm upon leaving with Barty.

"For the first night we'll be staying with the Carrow's." Barty answered, "They have information regarding Karkgaroff."

Scarlett nodded, though her expression, as well as any hint of enthusiasm, immediately dropped when she heard his answer. Ever since she was a little girl she had loathed the two siblings, constantly having to put up with their petty insults and desire for corporal punishment. Despite growing up in a strict, traditional pureblood family, which prompted regular punishment over anything and everything, things were never quite as bad as when the Carrow's decided to visit. She never did understand why Lucius ever allowed them over, she once heard Crabbe telling him they were half-bloods.

"Don't like the Carrow's?" Barty asked as he raised his brow, a twisted smirk curling on his lips.

"I take it you don't either?" Scarlett replied, matching his smirk.

"They're traitors to the Dark Lord," Barty replied coldly, "fled the moment he lost his power."

"They're also half-bloods," Scarlett continued, "I brought it up when I was little; they have hated me ever since."

Barty's grin widened and he laughed darkly, though it sounded entirely too sinister and cold. Scarlett smiled back at him before finally heading off to her room, traveling down the hall ever so quietly until she finally reached her destination completely unseen. She hastily changed and pulled on her lavish and expensive dark green robes before heading downstairs to breakfast, finding that Barty was already seated there across from Lucius and Narcissa.

They all craned their heads as they heard her enter the room, though they just as quickly reassumed their expressions of indifference and disinterest as they continued to eat. Scarlett sat down next to Barty, directly across from Narcissa, who smiled weakly before handing her a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. Scarlett took it from her hands; though she was confused at first, she understood the second she viewed the headlines and saw the moving picture of Harry Potter screaming and crying frantically at the Tri-Wizard tournament.

_Corruption at the Tri-Wizard Tournament_

_A legendary event, the Tri-Wizard tournament ended in death and corruption when Azkaban escapee, Barty Crouch Jr., and a fifth-year Hogwarts prefect, Scarlett Rosier, manipulated the third task by cursing, killing, and aiding various contestants. In their ridiculous quest to find and return to he-who-must-not-be-named, Crouch's father, ministry official Barty Crouch Sr., and Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory ended up killed, while contestants Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacore were cursed during the third task. Harry Potter returned from the maze too delirious and flustered to make any sense of the situation, screaming nonsense about he-who-must-not-be-named returning._

"If you're found, you'll both be taken to Azkaban." Lucius said coldly, interrupting her reading.

"But if they come to the manor…" Scarlett began worriedly as she set down the paper, though she was quickly cut off.

"I've spoken with the minister," Lucius answered, "though I told him we haven't seen you since you left for Hogwarts, I'm sure they'll be here within the next few days just to make sure."

"We're leaving tomorrow night to find Karkgaroff," Barty interjected, "if they come before then, I've conjured a portkey to get us out."

"Rosier is not going anywhere with you." Lucius replied angrily, expressing the hatred they had for one another "Do you really expect me to believe the Dark Lord has allowed it?"

"The Dark Lord assigned it himself; I don't see what the big deal is." Barty replied, a smirk curling on his lips, "Think I'm going to take advantage of her?"

Barty turned to look at Scarlett, his grin widening and his eyes baring the same insane gleam she had seen so often. She looked over at him, much to Lucius's dismay, and he shot her a wink that he was sure they would all see before turning back to a now fuming Lucius. She couldn't help but blush before looking down at her plate to avoid their gazes. She had just barely begun eating when Barty stood up from his seat and walked across the room. Scarlett watched him curiously, not quite sure of what to do before he turned around abruptly, staring right at her with a huge grin.

"Well?" He asked sarcastically, "Are you coming or not?"

"Coming where?" Scarlett asked inquiringly.

"To your higher education, of course." Barty replied before turning and walking out of the room.

Scarlett wasted no time in scrambling out of her seat and following on his tail, leaving her half eaten plate of pancakes on the table as she avoided both Lucius and Narcissa's watchful gaze. When she finally caught up with him he stopped for a moment, looking around until his eyes finally came to rest on the house elf Libby, who was busy dusting on top of a blazing fireplace. Barty snapped at her, commanding her to follow him as well, which confused Scarlett more than ever. He ended up leading her far across the grounds of the house, though she found their position outside in the open rather irresponsible given their current circumstances.

"Given our current status in the wizarding world and the mission we have been given," Barty replied simply, "I figured I'd teach you the third unforgivable curse."

"The imperious curse?" Scarlett asked, looking over at the tiny house elf.

Barty nodded before adding, "Unless of course, you would prefer a bit of muggle studies?"

Scarlett smirked back at him before giving a light-hearted laugh, highly doubting any death eater knew enough about muggle studies to teach her anything anyway. She took out her wand after Barty did, and Barty immediately began to point it over at the house elf next to them.

"Imperio," he said simply as the house elf seemed to now bask in euphoria, swaying slightly to the side with a wide, confused grin on its face.

"Have you ever cast the imperious curse before?" Barty asked her suddenly.

"No," Scarlett replied.

"Then yours will probably look like this." Barty continued, motioning to Libby, "With time you will be able to make them seem more realistic and believable."

Barty demonstrated as he strengthened the curse; the house elf almost immediately straightened up and dropped the swaying and confused grin, then asked Scarlett if she could get her anything. Scarlett laughed, though she had to admit she was impressed with his execution of the curse, it had her convinced easily. Barty soon dropped the curse, letting Libby bounce back to reality, though she didn't ask any questions and did as she was told, apprehensively awaiting the next curse.

Barty motioned for Scarlett to go ahead and try; she immediately obliged, raising her wand out in front of her before she allowed the feeling of control to sweep over and consume her thoughts. As with any unforgivable curse, it couldn't be halfhearted, she had to mean it. Scarlett spoke the curse simply, allowing the house elf to slip into the same dazed state she had seen Barty put her in originally. For a moment, she tried to strengthen it and make Libby seem more like herself, but she didn't quite understand how and failed to produce anything more than the hypnotized state the elf was in now. Scarlett began to feel angry at her inability to produce the desired effect; she was generally so good at magic and casting enchantments that she didn't see it coming. She hadn't been able to produce anything above average and that killed her, knowing Barty was there to see her fail; more than anything, she wanted to impress him.

She couldn't linger on this, because it wasn't long before they heard the familiar pops of apparition. Barty immediately pulled her out of every line of sight, crouching down behind an enormous fountain the Malfoy's had always been so keen to show off. They looked out to the Malfoy's front door to see Lucius speaking with a ministry official who had been accompanied by four aurors next to him. Scarlett's heart immediately stopped; she had no idea what to think or do.

"We can't use the portkey," Barty whispered eventually, "We have to go through the forest until it's safe to apparate."

Scarlett nodded, though she felt a huge knot form in the pit of her stomach. Barty grabbed her hand and led her along the edge of the fountain until they were in a spot closest to the forest's edge; there it would be easier to make their move away from the manor before any of the aurors could see them. They could see Lucius allowing the man inside the manor accompanied by two of the four aurors; the other two remained outside and whispered amongst themselves before they began to walk along the property. Though one of them went the other direction and out of their line of sight, the other was headed straight for the fountain they were behind, completely catching her off guard as she felt herself inwardly panicking.

Scarlett squeezed Barty's hand slightly, though she didn't mean to, she couldn't help it. Barty gave her a weak smile back, though she assumed it was just to reassure her of the situation since the look on his face told her he hadn't been expecting this either. She knew they had to act right away, while they only had one to combat; soon the other auror would have made their way to this side as well, leaving them both at a huge disadvantage. Scarlett looked at Barty and understood immediately, they would have to try and stun them while they had the chance.

Before she had time to register what they would do, Barty stood in one brisk movement, shouting the killing curse at the auror before grabbing Scarlett by the wrist. Though the auror was able to dodge the curse, Barty and Scarlett apparated to an entirely new, and completely unfamiliar, location. Scarlett felt dizzy and ill, balancing herself against Barty for support as she breathed a sigh of relief. Though she had no idea where they were, she was relieved to see there was no one in sight; he had taken her to the middle of a vast field, which seemed to be directly in the middle of nowhere.

**A/N: Thank you Firespin98, Ra1nf1re, MissCaityGrace, 12ljam, EGHawkins, Isabella95, SexyDeathEater, and ashrachellexx for reviewing chapter twenty-nine! Your feedback/opinions/constructive criticism was greatly appreciated and taken into consideration with this chapter as well as every proceeding one. I will admit, this chapter wasn't quite as exciting as I intended for it to be, but I promise you all we're not even close to the stories close, so please stay tuned. I tried to make Scarlett a tad less Mary-Sue in this chapter, without taking away from the character I've made her so far, so please tell me how I did. Thank you for reading, and happy holidays! (: Review please and tell me what you think! **

**-Hanson**


	13. Chapter 13: Planning

**Chapter Thirteen: Planning**

"Barty," Scarlett asked worriedly, panting as she pulled herself up straight and tried to reestablish her composure, "Where are we?"

"We're not far from the Carrow's." Barty replied simply as he began to walk toward the street on the outskirts of the field.

Scarlett followed him closely, though trudging through the long, thick grass and muddy water that covered the uneven ground made the journey incredibly difficult; from her knees down, she was completely soaked and covered in dirt. As they neared civilization she could spot a few small houses along the street, though they all looked too conspicuous to be where they were headed.

"How will we track him," Scarlett asked suddenly as she broke through a patch of heavy brush that slashed a deep, painful cut across her cheek, "Karkgaroff; that is?"

"The Dark Lord has ways of tracking those who oppose him." Barty replied smugly, and though it didn't quite answer her question, she accepted his answer.

They continued to walk across the detrimental landscape before she was finally able to walk along the more favorable dirt road that at least offered them a smooth journey. There were a few houses lined along the street, though none of which she could imagine the Carrow's living in. They continued to pass house after house until the sky began to grow dark and her vision began to blur; only the few faint glows of light given off by nearby houses lit their way as they continued to walk hastily down the road. It felt like hours since they had apparated there, and she wondered why he didn't just bring them straight to the house; her feet ached and her entire body had gone sore, yet she didn't say a word to Barty.

"We're almost there," Barty said suddenly, his voice low and discreet as he stopped and turned to face her, "I should warn you, Dolohov and Travers will be traveling with us."

Scarlett felt the corners of her mouth pull into a frown as the task became less and less appealing to her; in addition to having to stay the night with the Carrow's, she would now be accompanied by two random death eaters she had never met before. She knew this was what being a death eater entitled; she was to do what the Dark Lord assigned to her no matter what it was, but she couldn't help but be disappointed that she wouldn't be doing it alone with Barty. Scarlett nodded back at him, keeping her mouth shut when she decided it would be wise not to voice her opinions. Barty reached forward, brushing a finger ever so softly against the angry cut on her cheek; after wincing slightly, Scarlett drew in a deep breath, letting it get caught in her throat as she lingered on his touch.

"There was going to be a meeting tonight," Barty continued, "though I'm not sure what will happen now."

Scarlett let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding; Barty grinned as he noticed this, basking in her unease as she grew even more tense and apprehensive. She shivered beneath him, causing his finger to slip down her cheek inconspicuously as his hand came to rest on her neck. Barty's grin stretched even further across his face as the insane glint began to flicker ever so noticeably in his eyes; his tongue flickered feverishly to his lips for one brief second before sliding right back in. His touch was cold and firm, though Scarlett didn't mind at all, her thoughts entirely focused on how much she wanted him.

"Does this bother you?" Barty asked sardonically as he trailed his fingers along her collarbone.

"No," Scarlett breathed effortlessly as she shivered from the breeze of the cold night air brushing across her exposed shoulder.

"I didn't think so." Barty said simply before he pulled her body against his, crashing his lips onto hers in a kiss that was nothing less than rough and unyielding.

Scarlett clung to him, coiling her fingers in his mop of brunette locks as she hungrily kissed him back. She nibbled at his bottom lip ravenously, breathing deeply as she lingered on his alluring scent, reminding her of dark chocolate and cinnamon. Barty's hands slid down to her waist, wrapping around her so tightly that any gap between them would inevitably be sealed. Scarlett moaned his name into the cool night air as she became lost in his embrace; once again, nothing mattered to her other than the man beside her.

Barty pulled away suddenly, giving her a wide, knowing grin that didn't quite reach his eyes as he broadened the gap between them. She subconsciously gave a slight moan in protest as she was pushed back into her reality; the reality of the task at hand. His hand slid from its place on her shoulder as it trailed down to her own hand; he entwined his fingers in hers, giving her hand a comforting squeeze before leading her down a path off of the main road.

The path was grassy and hard to walk along; from what she could see, it looked like no one had traveled it in years. When she stopped to think about it, Scarlett realized that was probably the case; witches and wizards just apparated everywhere, having no reason to waste their time trailing long distances. She looked at the trees beside the road; they were barely visible now, illuminated by nothing other than the soft glow of the moon. Had she been a muggle unfit to defend herself, she would have found it unsettling and creepy.

Soon enough, a small house loomed into view; though it wasn't nearly as lavish and impressive as Malfoy Manor, it looked well-kept and secluded enough a location. Bright lights still shined in most of the windows, indicating the people inside must have still been awake. Barty walked up to the door, knocking loudly until someone finally came to allow them entrance.

"Oh," Alecto Carrow said in a haughty, disinterested voice as she peeked her nose through the door to look at them, "it's just you two. I don't understand what took you so long to get here; we heard what happened several hours ago."

Soon enough the stout and unsightly woman walked off, leaving the door ajar in such a lazy and informal fashion it caught Scarlett completely off-guard. She decided then and there that they must have muggle blood in them after all, since they bore no resemblance to the uptight and proper traditions of pureblood society. Barty walked in after her, Scarlett trailing behind him as they walked into the small living area to the left of the entryway. Several other wizards occupied the room, wizards she assumed to be Dolohov and Travers. One sat next to Amycus Carrow on a long couch near the blazing fireplace, the other sat on the smaller of the two couches, propping his feet up idly on a table in the center.

"A bit young to be a death eater," said a cool voice belonging to a man sitting lazily upon the larger of the two couches as he looked over to face the other man Scarlett did not recognize, "eh Dolohov?"

Scarlett felt the blood drain from her face the second she realized he was talking to her; she was determined not to show any discomfort, yet she found herself feeling entirely too uneasy for that to be a realistic goal. She turned to face who she deducted to be Travers, looking directly into the eyes of the tall, thin wizard stationed lazily on the couch and giving him a look so laced with hatred she was sure it would hinder any further comments he had to make about her.

"I don't know Trav," Dolohov, a burly man with thick, dark hair and deep grey eyes replied sarcastically, "she looks ready to kill you."

"I wouldn't put it past me." Scarlett replied coldly as she clenched her jaw, determined not to give them any sort of satisfaction.

"Save that attitude for Karkgaroff," Dolohov said disdainfully, having to spit out Karkgaroff's name, "or half-bloods… like the Carrow's."

Scarlett couldn't help but laugh when Dolohov mentioned Amycus and Alecto's blood status; though Dolohov seemed amused by this, cracking a wide smirk before staring up at her, Travers was not. Travers just glared at her as though her seeming comfortable at all in their presence was the worst thing in the world. Amycus was even less amused, glaring avidly at both Dolohov and Scarlett alike as he clenched his fists together by his side.

"At least they're keeping it in the family," Dolohov continued rudely, "at least with fucking each other they aren't contaminating any respectable pure-bloods."

Scarlett tried her best not to smile, but it pulled so heavily on the corners of her lips that she just couldn't resist. Beside her, Barty seemed to bare the same problem, but he didn't even attempt to cover it up as he stood grinning madly as the two siblings began to redden with embarrassment. Amycus was now fuming, opting to pull his wand out from the insides of his robes before pointing it out furiously at Dolohov.

Before anything could continue, a fierce wind billowed throughout the room; they all stopped what they were doing to lower their wands and bow their heads, knowing full well what it meant. The room took on an even less amiable air to it, if that was even possible, and the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees before the form of the Dark Lord loomed into view before them. The look on his face was cold and uncaring, though they could all sense his annoyance and disdain for having to come here rather than attend the meeting that was set in place that evening. Voldemort motioned for them all to rise, and they did so slowly, though everyone other than Barty tried to avoid his chilling eye contact.

Barty stood confidently, without a doubt still dwelling in his success with the previous mission; they were treated far better than the others for the time being, but Scarlett wouldn't let herself get used to it, still being very wary and careful with everything she did around him. The Dark Lord looked around curiously, though he bore no emotion in his eyes as he scanned the room's occupants.

"My Lord," they all murmured as they acknowledged his sudden presence within the room.

"Karkgaroff is not far," he began nonchalantly; "he's gone to the North of Britain. Amycus can tell you about that later, as I understand it, he stopped by to warn you?"

Amycus nodded apprehensively, trembling ever so slightly as his hands shook and betrayed his forced confidence. The Dark Lord smirked at this before shifting his gaze to the Barty and Scarlett, trailing off in his speech as he seemed to speak to himself "Karkgaroff was too cowardly to return… he will pay…"

Barty's face seemed to alight with pure insanity as he looked at the Dark Lord, an expression of sheer yearning for acceptance as he relished in his master's words. Scarlett was much less confident with the way she composed herself, as was everyone else in the room.

"We will be keeping a low profile for the time being," Voldemort continued, "giving me time to build up an army."

Scarlett's stomach seemed to form a huge knot as she thought back to what she had told Daphne earlier in the day; that the Dark Lord did return. True, she didn't know they were to keep it a secret, but she knew that wasn't a good enough excuse for the Dark Lord; nothing would be. For now she had to hope Daphne would keep her mouth shut long enough for him not to find out. Voldemort did not stay long, only giving them a very brief overview of what was going to be discussed at the meeting that evening; none of it concerned them yet, since they were given a different assignment, the task to kill Karkgaroff.

The second the Dark Lord left, the same air of dire hostility returned to the room. For several moments they all just sat around without saying a word, though at first Scarlett assumed it was just to recover from being around Voldemort. Scarlett finally walked over to take a seat next to Barty on the couch; as much as she longed for closeness, she knew she couldn't be caught with him just yet.

"You can all sleep down here," Amycus said suddenly as he stood up to leave, his tone revealing he hadn't forgotten their comments, "I don't care where, just don't bother me."

"I assure you," Dolohov replied, grinning from ear to ear, "I have no desire to walk in on you two."

Amycus glared back at him before heading up the stairs and leaving in silence. Scarlett didn't even try to contain her laughter that time, chuckling alongside the rest of them shamelessly. Alecto didn't stay much longer before following after him, clearly uncomfortable being alone with them downstairs. She tossed a few blankets and pillows down before storming her way up the stairs and out of sight; it was evident she was still just as angry with them as her brother was.

"Never did like them," Travers said smoothly, "nothing but incestuous half-bloods."

"Behave like muggles too." Dolohov added before getting up to grab a blanket before sprawling out lazily across the couch. "I don't understand why we had to come here; I would have preferred to stay at Malfoy Manor."

"Go ahead," Travers replied, "if you want to be killed by aurors."

Dolohov scoffed before mumbling some more, mostly just complaints about the ministry and the order.

"Might have been able to fend them off if there had been some decent help," Travers continued rudely, glaring over at Scarlett mockingly.

Scarlett glared back at him, trying her best to compose herself as she sat quietly. Her fingers coiled around her wand beside her as she wrapped it in a tight grip; she clenched her jaw as she bit back any further comments. Travers' lips curled into a mocking, twisted grin as he relished in her discomfort before shooting a wink her way.

"Crucio," Scarlett said coldly as she pointed her wand out in front of her in one swift, forceful movement, catching everyone in the room completely off guard when Travers fell from his seat, screaming and writhing so rapidly on the floor beneath their feet that it hardly seemed possible. Scarlett glared down at him as she held the curse, knowing full well that all hell would break loose the second she lifted it. Her stomach formed a tight knot as she thought of what he would do once she let up; she knew she couldn't take him on her own, and was depending on someone else to stop him before he did anything too terrible.

No one attempted to stop her as she continued to torture him; Barty grinned wildly while Dolohov looked down at his thrashing figure with a look of sheer amusement. She felt herself letting up, knowing that if she didn't lift it soon, the curse could have lasting effects and the Dark Lord wouldn't be pleased. She, regrettably, dropped the curse, leaving Travers panting on the ground as he tried to catch his breath.

"Why you," Travers shouted, stopping for a moment to catch his breath and prop himself up off of the ground, "little bitch!"

Travers reached for his wand, stumbling slightly as he fumbled around with trembling fingers through his robes. Scarlett kept her wand held firmly out in front of her, though her breathing became quick and uneven as she felt herself inwardly panicking. He walked toward her, his face twisted with anger and pure fury as he shoved her into the wall, causing her wand to slip from her fingers and drop to the ground. Without thinking, she began to reach down and grab it, but before she could, Travers pushed her out of the way, kicking her wand further across the room before she could make a move. Scarlett let out a slight gasp, prompting a look of cruel satisfaction to manifest itself on his lips.

"Stupefy," Barty shouted suddenly, causing Travers to crash into the wall, knocked completely unconscious.

Scarlett braced herself on a small table next to her as she propped herself up and looked over at Travers, her lips curling into a wicked grin as gratification flashed in her eyes. She had to owe it to Barty, if he hadn't have stepped in she would have been doomed.

"You owe me." Barty said simply, prompting her to shift her attention away from her unconscious foe and back to the man who saved her from him; his grin broadened, though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Scarlett nodded as she shot him a look of gratitude; it was the most death eaters really gave one another. She walked over and grabbed a blanket before settling herself down into the only available set; a medium-sized, firm armchair. Though it was incredibly uncomfortable, she did her best to make the position work tolerably by propping her legs up on the armrest and nuzzling her head in the opposite corner.

"That can't be comfortable," Barty said smoothly, his eyes flickering with amusement.

"It isn't," Scarlett replied simply, sighing as she leaned back into the cushion.

"The couch isn't so bad," Barty continued as he stretched his body across the length of the larger couch, "if Dolohov can fit on the smaller one, I'd say at least two people can fit on this one."

Scarlett thought for a moment, though she was a little taken aback by his comment. Surely he was insinuating that they sleep together, yet she knew it would be an entirely risky idea to do so in the presence of their fellow death eaters. She looked over at Dolohov, who was already sound asleep, stretched awkwardly across his couch in a lazy and untidy fashion, and then she looked over at Travers, who they left unconscious on the floor; neither of them would notice until morning.

"Honestly Scarlett," Barty continued, sensing her irrational concern, "if the Carrow's can fuck each other, do you really think anyone would mind us sleeping together?"

Scarlett considered this and realized he was probably right; they were on a mission with a bunch of vindictive, ruthless death eaters, not attending the pureblood social event of the season. She sighed in defeat, grabbing her blanket and rising from her seat before she walked over to Barty, who inched himself over to make room for her to settle beside him. She molded her body against his as they settled comfortably into the couch; he was right, it was much more comfortable than the chair she previously occupied.

Scarlett maneuvered herself around to face him, finding his deep brown eyes glued to hers the second they made eye contact. She felt her body rack in a subconscious shiver, though she silently cursed herself for it almost immediately. The reaction didn't go past Barty, whose lips curled slowly into a broad grin.

"Who do you belong to Scarlett?" Barty asked suddenly, catching her completely off guard as she opened her mouth to reply, then quickly shut it when she couldn't decide how to answer.

She considered this for a moment; she knew he wanted her to say he was, but when she thought about it, she wasn't so sure. Sure, she belonged to a lot of people, but did she really owe him that because of such a minuscule fling? After being constantly reminded of her place in the world, it seemed almost natural for her to submit to him –and she wanted to, badly. But she had to face reality; soon enough she would be married off, and she highly doubted Barty would be her guardian's first choice for a husband.

"Well, you could always go the safe route and say the Dark Lord," Barty continued casually, sensing her uncertainty, "but you know that isn't what I want you to say, so you didn't."

Scarlett nodded, having to admit that he was right, "You know how things work, I'll be married off even before I come of age; you can't expect this to continue."

"Oh Scarlett," Barty continued, growing slightly annoyed, "surely you don't think of this as just a fling? I enjoy you too much to let you go."

Scarlett's eyes widened as she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding; her discomfort was through the roof by now, creating a thick tension between them as they spoke. She wasn't expecting this, especially so soon; thoughts flew through her head at a mile a minute as she tried desperately to search for the right thing to say, but she couldn't quite find it in her to reply.

"Besides," he continued lazily, his eyes blazing with amusement, "if it's pureblood tradition you're referring to, you've forgotten to take into account how much they stress virtue, and we both know you're far from a virgin."

"That doesn't make me any less desirable." Scarlett replied defensively.

"Oh I know," Barty replied, flashing her a smug smirk, "but it does matter to your guardians, and it's one of the things they take into consideration when arranging marriages."

"How are they going to find out?" Scarlett replied angrily, trying her best to maintain some sort of composure, "They won't unless you tell them, and you won't tell them."

"Why not?" He replied carelessly.

Scarlett struggled to hold herself together, though she could feel herself slipping; for a moment she said nothing, only boosting Barty's unwavering confidence as he smiled back at her.

"You're mine Scarlett," Barty said firmly, "I'm going to make sure of that. It's what you want though, isn't it?"

Scarlett nodded mindlessly back at him; he was right, it was what she wanted, and she had no problem with that. He pulled her forward, closing the ever dwindling gap between them as he initiated a hungry, ravenous kiss, though she knew it was only to reaffirm his control over her. She felt herself grow increasingly more submissive, giving herself to him with every ounce of her soul as she gave into the euphoria being with him gave her. She threw caution to the wind, letting herself believe that for one second, it was actually a possibility.

…

**A/N: Sorry guys, it doesn't usually take me this long to update. I know I say that a lot, but it's never actually taken this long. My father took away my laptop until I raise my calculus grade back to at least an A (I don't know what he was thinking since I need my laptop for half of my school work), so I have to write this down in a notebook and type it up at school during lunch. Not that you guys care about my personal life, but I think it's a viable excuse. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but hey, it's an update. I kind of want to make Barty even crazier, since I love his insanity, but I don't know. Tell me what you think; I always love getting reviews no matter how mean they are. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and I promise you I'll take it into account with everything I write. **

**Please review? It only takes a minute and it always encourages me to write more. (:**

**-Hanson**


	14. Chapter 14: The Search For Karkgaroff

**A/N: Just a heads-up, this chapter is kind of dark and not overly pleasant, so if you're not into that kind of thing, here's your warning. Though, I can't see why you would have read up to this point if that wasn't the case. Also, thank you so much CaraNadia, HanzeeyPanzeey, ForeverTeamEdward13, Isabella95, EGHawkins, and MissCaityGrace for reviewing chapter thirteen! You all have my utmost appreciation!**

…

**Chapter Fourteen: The Search for Karkgaroff**

Scarlett woke slowly, rubbing her eyes as she tried to adjust to the faint light shining through the living room windows. Her eyes lingered around the room for a while before stopping to rest on the crumbled form of Travers lying awkwardly on the ground; though she managed to elude him last night, she knew that the second he regained consciousness all hell would break loose. Beside her, Barty began to stir in his sleep, catching her off guard as she tried desperately to drown out Dolohov's snores that resonated throughout the room. Her initial thought was to wake up and start the day as early as possible so that they could carry out the task at hand, but whether it was her fear or even just her disinterest with carrying out the task, she decided to close her eyes and remain nestled in Barty's arms until someone else woke up.

Her bliss was short lived, because it wasn't long before Dolohov began to stir; Scarlett could hear the shuffling of blankets and the deep squeaking of the couch as he shifted and sat up in his make-shift bed, though she made no effort to open her eyes or make her consciousness known. His deep chuckle echoed throughout the home, though she noted his effort to keep relatively quiet as to not disturb anyone. Scarlett assumed immediately that he had noticed her and Barty sleeping together, and her assumptions couldn't have been more correct.

Scarlett finally mustered the courage to make her presence known, shifting slightly where she lay until she too was seated up on the couch across from Dolohov, who was grinning like a madman as he stared at her. At first it frightened her, since she couldn't understand what he was thinking, but after a while she relaxed faintly, opting to let herself slip into a slightly more comfortable position where she sat. Though Barty still slept soundly, she could take comfort in the fact that he wasn't even an arm's length away.

"So," Dolohov said smoothly, reclining back on the couch as his unwavering gaze bore into her own, "is that how you managed to find a place within our ranks?"

"I hope you don't mean that I fucked my way into the dark order." Scarlett replied defensively, subconsciously allowing her back to stiffen and her body to become increasingly tense.

Dolohov smirked as he shook her head, giving her a look that confirmed her suspicions and couldn't have been clearer; that was exactly what he meant. Scarlett glared at him, though it only seemed to amuse him further as he retained a look of solid confidence that had her fuming with anger.

"No, it wasn't," Scarlett replied curtly, her voice as cold and piercing as ever.

"But you do, don't you?" Dolohov continued sarcastically, his grin broadening.

"Do what?" Scarlett replied, her voice rising and her words laced with increasing hatred.

"Fuck him," he answered nonchalantly, pausing for a moment as if waiting for a reply, "It's alright you know; hell, the Carrow's fuck each other."

"Don't compare me to the Carrow's." Scarlett shot back.

"Of course not," Dolohov replied calmly, giving her a mocking smirk, "I was only going to tell you that if Barty begins to bore you, I'd love to have a go."

Scarlett was about to continue, but Barty began to stir beside her as he woke, groggily rubbing his eyes and shifting until he pulled her back into his grip, seeming to dismiss Dolohov's presence completely. Despite her confusion with Dolohov, Scarlett couldn't help but smile as Barty held her; his grip was tight and possessive, so much so that she almost thought he had heard Dolohov's comment. When she looked across the room, Dolohov was still staring at her with a wide smirk, one that didn't quite reach his eyes. Scarlett immediately shifted her gaze to the floor, doing everything she could to just avoid him and dismiss their conversation.

From the other end of the room, a muffled groaning could be heard, accompanied by the irritable creaking of someone moving upon the floorboards. Scarlett immediately looked over to find that Travers was slowly, but surely, beginning to wake up. Fear and anticipation entranced her as she dug in her robes to find her wand, preparing herself in any way possible for the inevitable conflict that would soon arise.

"Calm down love," Barty groaned into her neck as he held her, making her relax only slightly, "he's still only semi-conscious."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Dolohov added lazily amidst a dramatic yawn.

Surely enough, it wasn't long before they could all hear Travers stumbling his way up and across the room clumsily, trying his hardest in a fit of rage to convey his anger toward Scarlett. He glared at her as he walked, and she shifted her position, inwardly panicking as she looked toward Barty to protect her. Despite succeeding in everything she tried at Hogwarts, the reality of her new life was that it just wasn't that simple anymore. She was the underdog; these people had the thorough training in the dark arts that she did not, giving her an alarming disadvantage.

"If I were you," Dolohov continued, "I would just let him Crucio me so he's satisfied with being even; you can't just expect Barty to knock him out every time he wakes up. We need to leave at some point."

Scarlett ignored him, opting to assess Travers' appearance and likelihood of succeeding in combat against her. With every panicked observation she found that the odds were looking more and more in her favor; Travers' was acting in a fit of rage, though his physical state seemed far from perfect as he glared and lunged at her. Still, she didn't want to underestimate him or even overestimate her own abilities. By then, the idea of just letting him win to relieve the tension was actually starting to look promising.

In a split second, Travers grabbed his wand pointing it toward Scarlett angrily before shouting, "Crucio," with such hatred that it seemed to emanate from every fiber of his being.

Scarlett dodged the curse just barely, being caught completely off-guard as he continued to shoot a string of curses toward her. She dodged them all, though she knew she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Though she may have accepted defeat, she couldn't let herself do that with Barty in the room; her innate desire to please him was overwhelming, and the prospect of disappointing him terrified her. In her mind the idea of failing Barty was much worse than any form of torture Travers could inflict upon her.

"Crucio," Scarlett said firmly as she shot the curse over at Travers, missing him by about a foot as she began to fling curses back at him.

Scarlett was surprised by how natural dueling seemed to come to her; all of her meticulously calculated movements and reactions were like a second nature as the two shot curses back and forth. Though Travers was more rough and impulsive than she was during the duel, he proved all the more difficult to understand. His impetuous actions had no sort of rhythm or pattern, making his movements all the more challenging to predict.

Though most of their duel seemed to consist of narrowly missed curses and spells, Scarlett found herself completely unprepared for blocking the spells that came directly at her. Dolohov smirked as a powerful curse flew her way; though she was able to block it clumsily, it hadn't failed in knocking her to the ground unprotected. She attempted to scramble up and recover from the blow, but Travers was quick to take advantage of her state and shot the cruciatus curse vengefully down at her. This time, she didn't even have time to attempt to block the unforgivable curse. Within a split second a torturous agony consumed her body; as she thrashed and writhed on the ground everything became a blur. She could no longer focus on anything other than the pain coursing its way violently throughout her body; she forgot about losing the duel and disappointing Barty as she found herself engulfed in the torment, and wanted nothing more than to be free of the torture. Her screams echoed throughout the house, though she couldn't have been less aware of her surroundings.

After a while, when Travers didn't let up, Scarlett felt herself begin to panic; her screams became more pronounced and her hope of being relieved of the pain began to dwindle. She felt herself slipping into a state of unconsciousness, but she found that it was nearly impossible to ever fully black out, making the agony even more miserable. Amid Travers' cruel laugh she could hear Barty screaming at him; the curse began to waver before Travers eventually lifted it completely. Though she tried desperately to maintain her state of consciousness, she was slipping rapidly and was out like a light the second the curse was removed.

…

As Scarlett woke, she felt violent tremors of pain shoot through her body; after shifting uncomfortably where she lay, she finally adjusted to her surroundings and began to fully take in the situation. The room was foreign to her with its dark furnishings and small capacity, though she assumed she was still at the Carrow's. Despite gradually regaining her memory, a few things stuck out in her mind vividly: one being that she had lost and thereby disappointed Barty, and the other being that they hadn't yet left to find Karkgaroff, setting them back in their mission.

With determination she sat up and jumped out of bed, though the dizziness and pain that followed was enough to make her body crumble to the ground. She braced herself by planting her palm firmly against the headboard until the feeling subsided and she could properly function. She thought back to the state they had left Travers in and immediately grew more appreciative of her position; despite failing in front of Barty, she was given the dignity of being left on a bed rather than slumped clumsily across the wood floor downstairs.

"Oh good, you're finally conscious." Scarlett looked over to find Alecto Carrow standing smugly in the doorway, her tone sardonic and insincere as she spat the words out.

Scarlett considered shooting something back, but decided against it; her clumsily posture and weakened state detracted enough from her usual air of composure, she didn't need to get into another petty spat. When Scarlett didn't reply, Alecto seemed to soften up a bit, making her way into the room with a sort of forced dominance.

"The others are downstairs," Alecto continued coldly, "you will be leaving soon, at nightfall."

"Alright." Scarlett replied curtly before proceeding through the room toward the door.

"Rosier," Alecto said suddenly, causing Scarlett to stop in her tracks and turn around, her curiosity spiking, "The three of them can be really cruel, you need to learn to ignore it and learn your place."

Scarlett considered her for a moment, curious as to why she had decided to suddenly say anything even remotely considerate toward her. Though the last part angered her, she decided not to act on it, opting to shoot a curt, yet somewhat appreciative nod in her direction before slowly resuming her walk out of the room. She didn't get far before Alecto's angry sneer stopped her.

"Forget it," she scorned, "I wouldn't expect a stuck-up pureblood bitch to understand anything about discipline. Just wait until the Dark Lord has a go at you."

"In case you haven't forgotten _Carrow_," Barty sneered as he walked into the room to stand beside Scarlett, "Rosier was out facilitating the Dark Lord's return while you were busy ignoring the signs and renouncing your status as a death eater."

Alecto brushed past them as she stormed out of the room, knocking into Scarlett's shoulder as she made her exit. Though it was more rude and irritating than anything, the heavier set witch did manage to instill pain into her as she clutched her now throbbing arm, still sensitive from the torture. Barty pulled her into his tight grip; though that too was slightly painful, she enjoyed him too much to pull away.

"Don't worry about her," Barty said smugly, "I don't want you associating with incestuous half-bloods anyway."

Scarlett laughed slightly, though as Barty smirked back at her she knew how much truth lay behind his statement. The insane glint flickering in his deep brown eyes, the way his tongue flickered ravenously to the corners of his mouth, and even the way he held her with such a dominating, possessive grip made her all the more aware of that. She hardly had time to react before Barty leaned down to capture her lips in a deep kiss, making her gasp as she just barely had time to breathe. Her arms tightened around her waist, virtually closing the gap between them as his hands roamed up and down her back, tickling the sides of her body as she shivered in pleasure. Barty deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slide between her lips as he battled her, and won, for dominance as she was forced into submission.

Just as she began to completely lose herself in him, Barty pulled away, earning a few dire protests from Scarlett as she clung to him, still thriving on the euphoria he had brought her. He smirked, though to anyone else it would have looked completely sinister and unnerving.

"What's wrong Rosier?" Barty asked sardonically, his grin broadening rapidly, "What happened to composure?"

Scarlett blushed, though she had no time to reply before Barty began to walk out of the room and down the stairs leading to the Carrow's familiar living room. Though the room was freezing cold, with tension so thick you could cut it with a knife, the fireplace remained unlit and the occupants remained disinterested, shooting looks their way for a split second before they returned to their prior conversation.

"Personally," Dolohov continued arrogantly, shooting smug glares over at Amycus, "I think half-bloods are just as bad as mudbloods, or even muggles. To have a muggle parent… what filth."

"We can leave now," Barty said curtly, interrupting their conversation, "Rosier is awake and it's getting dark out."

"Where was Karkgaroff headed?" Dolohov asked rudely, his gaze shifting in a very condescending fashion as he glanced over at Amycus and Alecto.

"When he asked us to flee with him, he mentioned going north," Amycus answered tersely, "When we declined he mentioned waiting at a small pub bordering the North Sea tonight if we changed our minds."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Barty snapped back, "You know he'll be gone by now, it's nearly nightfall!"

"You could have killed him already if Travers hadn't knocked out Rosier!" Amycus shot back defensively.

"We could have woken her! You know what," Barty continued, his insane disposition turning positively livid, "I'd be willing to bet you didn't say anything so Karkgaroff wouldn't be in danger! It wouldn't be the first time you betrayed the Dark Lord."

"How dare you accuse me? I was the one who told the Dark Lord about Karkgaroff fleeing north!" Amycus snapped, his fingers gripping his wand by his side as he grew even tenser with anticipation.

"In hopes that the Dark Lord would pardon you for being too cowardly to seek him out and return to him! You ignored the signs; you're no better than Karkgaroff." Barty added, his voice cold and laced with insanity.

"The Flaming Wand, just south of New Castle." Amycus said firmly before walking toward the kitchen, away from the multitude of death eaters, "You might still be able to catch him, just leave."

With that, Amycus left them in the living room, his sister trailing shortly after. For a moment Scarlett just stood there, unsure of what to say as she prepared herself for the night's mission. Travers short a glare her way, though she ignored him as best as she could, wanting to refrain from causing another disagreement that could potentially set them even further back with the task at hand. She placed her hand on Barty's arm, attempting to calm him down after his spat with Amycus; though he twitched slightly at her touch, he soon loosened up and grew marginally less tense.

"You heard him," Travers said suddenly, "let's go."

"Go where?" Barty said irately, turning to shoot a piercing glare in his direction.

"The Flaming Wand," Travers continued, returning his glare with a look of complete distaste and hatred, "if we wait any longer the Dark Lord will punish us."

"But we've never been there," Dolohov added, "We can't just apparate."

"We can apparate to New Castle," Scarlett said suddenly, "after that we'll only have to travel a short distance away from the city."

For another moment no one said anything, though they all had to agree it was the only useful idea they had. Soon enough the four of them were making their way outside, walking a short distance away from the house before preparing themselves for the journey. Since they had all visited New Castle at some point in their lives, arriving at the same destination would be easy, though Scarlett had only just learned how to apparate from Barty and had never traveled such a long distance.

"Just picture the border of the city in your head and remain focused," Barty whispered in her ear as they stepped outside, "the rest is simple."

They four of them wasted no time in apparating; Dolohov and Travers apparated only moments after walking outside, followed by Scarlett and Barty only seconds later. Scarlett was so determined to apparate there that she grew almost paranoid; after picturing their destination in her head, she apparated with a loud pop, glad that at least that part of the task had been successful. Within seconds she landed, with another loud pop, in the outskirts of the city; Dolohov and Travers were both in sight, prompting her to silently praise her success, though she would never celebrate out loud. A few more seconds passed before Barty arrived, though the loud pop that always sounded when Scarlett apparated was a lot less apparent.

Without a word, they all put on their ornately designed, silver masks; being identified as a death eater in general was still a lot better than being identified as who they actually were, wanted and hunted down by the auror office. It was a symbol to the wizarding world that instilled dire fear, something they could easily use to their advantage with this mission. They all seemed to know exactly what they were doing without a word, though Scarlett assumed it was just because of their prior experience, experience that she didn't yet have.

In foggy puffs of dark black smoke they traveled with haste toward the small pub, arriving at their destination only moments later. The building was small and run-down, with a curved sign hanging next to the door in old-English script reading "The Flaming Wand". Though the street itself contained a few other buildings just as tarnished and forgotten as the pub, the few windows revealed dim light coming from inside as well as the soft din of muffled chatter.

The four of them took their masks off in hopes that the people inside would either be too drunk to care, or that they just wouldn't pay them enough attention to divulge their identities. Following Dolohov, they walked into the building without drawing too much attention to themselves. Though a few people craned their heads or gave them suspicious looks, no one screamed or shot curses at them like Scarlett had been anxiously expecting. Instead, most of them just continued back to whatever it was they were doing.

"Four glasses of firewhiskey." Dolohov said coldly to a wide-set woman at the bar before they all sat down at a table in the outskirts of the room.

"Karkgaroff isn't here," Travers said irritably.

"But someone here had to have noticed him." Scarlett added.

"Well we can't exactly go around asking everyone in here if they've seen him, now can we?" Travers replied, his tone sarcastic and rude.

"No, but someone is bound to recognize us." Scarlett continued firmly, glaring at Travers with every word she spoke, "All four of us are wanted death eaters."

"Your point?" Travers spat.

"So when someone does," Scarlett answered, "we'll know who to question."

"And why the hell would that make a difference?" Travers shot back.

"No Trav, she has a point." Dolohov interjected, "Chances are, whoever notices us will have been paying closer attention. They will have recognized Karkgaroff."

"And if they don't?" Travers continued, his tone still as irate and rude as ever.

"Then we kill them." Barty said coldly, his threatening gaze meeting Travers', "What's the worst that could happen, they don't know and we have to kill them? Or would that bother you?"

"Of course not!" Travers spat back, defeated.

The noise at their table died down until they all sat quietly, waiting to make their move. Soon enough, the young barmaid brought them their drinks, though she didn't receive even as much as a thank you from any of them. Her gaze seemed to linger on Barty and Scarlett, her eyes wide and her expression laced with fear. As she set the drinks down Dolohov smirked maliciously at her, his expression full of lust and cruel satisfaction. They were all thinking the same thing: she was the perfect target.

Scarlett watched carefully as Barty reached into his pocket and withdrew his wand almost unnoticeably before pointing it under the table toward the woman. She heard him whisper "Imperio," under his breath before the woman was consumed in a state of bliss, the fear and apprehension dissolving from her expression. They wasted no time in walking out of the bar, drawing only the smallest amount of attention as they exited with the barmaid trailing willingly behind them.

When they lead her into a secluded alley near the side of the bar, they removed the curse, all eager to extract the information from her. She looked around frantically, her eyes wide and her expression livid with fear. She began to scream as she looked at her captors, unsure of how she had gotten there and what they were going to do to her. Dolohov and Barty laughed wickedly, and Travers was quick to place a silencing charm on her before she drew too much attention. She tried to run, but before she could, Dolohov grabbed her wrist, twisting roughly before he slammed her into the wall with his wand pointing dangerously into the crook of her neck.

"Listen bitch," he spat angrily, "if you scream, I won't hesitate in killing you. Now, in a moment I'm going to let you talk, but you have to promise to keep quiet, okay?"

The girl nodded, tears flowing freely from the corners of her eyes. Dolohov let his wand trail from her neck down to the cleavage her dress revealed; she flinched at his touch, letting the tears pour from her eyes and down her face. Though she showed nothing but the utmost distaste and fear, Dolohov smirked maliciously back at her, his eyes blazing with lust and cruelty. He silently removed the curse, but the only noise the girl made were muffled sobs and gasps as she braced herself on the hard brick wall behind her. Dolohov let her out of his grip, causing her to fall roughly down on the cement road beneath her, receiving no sympathy from any of the four death eaters surrounding her.

"Igor Karkgaroff," Barty said, his expression positively insane as he didn't make even the slightest attempt to hold back, "you know of him?"

The girl nodded, though she didn't look up to face him, "Please, let me go."

"He was here tonight, wasn't he?" Barty continued, livid with passion as his tongue flickered dangerously to the corners of his mouth.

She shook her head, though she still wouldn't look up at them.

"You're lying." Barty spat angrily, pointing his wand down at her before shouting, "Crucio."

The girl collapsed to the side, her blood-curdling screams echoing throughout the night air as her body convulsed and writhed on the ground before them. Scarlett felt the corners of her mouth twitch up into a twisted smile, one she didn't even attempt to control; it wasn't so much the torture itself, it was more just watching Barty be the one to deliver it. When he lifted the curse, she just stayed there, lying desperately on the ground as she sobbed and gasped frantically. She begged them to stop, though no one was fazed by this.

"Where is he?" Barty continued, ravenously grabbing her and slamming her back into the wall, his body pressed firmly against hers.

"I don't know!" She sobbed loudly, trying but not succeeding to push him off of her.

Barty was less than pleased with her answer; his hand grabbed her thigh roughly, trailing its way upward while pulling up the hem of her skirt. She squirmed and cried, trying desperately to attract the attention of someone inside the pub. The smirk on Scarlett's mouth faded quickly, replaced with an expression of the utmost hatred as she glared at the girl. Close by, she heard the door of the pub open and close with a loud thud, prompting the girl to let out a loud scream in hopes that someone would come to her rescue.

Soon enough, a heavy-set, balding man with a scruffy, silvery beard came running down the alley, his hand slipping inside his pockets as he pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Barty. Scarlett grabbed her own wand, wasting no time in muttering, "Avada Kadevra."

Her tone was cold and impersonal, speaking the killing curse as though it was nothing at all before she watched the man fall to the ground in a flash of green light. The three of them looked her way, but she just stared down at the body angrily, not bothering to acknowledge them. Without a word, they all continued what they were doing, proceeding to torture and play around with the desperate girl until she had nothing more to lose.

"Sunderland…" She gasped finally as she slumped to the ground, her body covered in blood and her clothes ripped, her breasts clearly exposed, "there's a wizarding village in Sunderland, he mentioned traveling there."

Scarlett looked up, though the three other death eaters had been actively engaged in inflicting dire torture for what felt like an eternity, Scarlett did nothing, watching occasionally, though she mainly just stared down at the ground or off in the distance. Travers, who had been the one torturing her at the time, turned from her writhing and crumpled body to look over at the three of them, his smile as broad and sinister as ever.

"Well, let's go, we don't have time to waste. We'll meet at the coast." Dolohov said coldly before apparating out of sight.

Dolohov was followed by Travers and Barty, who apparated out of sight, leaving Scarlett to her own devices. Instead of apparating right away, Scarlett turned to face the girl sobbing uncontrollably on the ground. She walked over, her footsteps echoing throughout the night as she looked down at the girl before her. Never before had she hated anyone as much as she hated the girl beneath her. There was no doubt in Scarlett's mind that she deserved a slow and painful death, and since the others had already delivered the slow torture, it was up to Scarlett to see to it she didn't live to see another day. Scarlett raised her wand, pointing it down at the girl who closed her eyes and moved her head to the side, knowing full well what was to come.

"Avada Kadevra." Scarlett spoke clearly, her tone as dull and cold as Lord Voldemort himself.

The girl slumped to the ground in a flash of green light, but Scarlett didn't stay for more than a second before apparating to her given destination. Though her death lasted no more than a second, Scarlett couldn't help but feel a sort of sinister gratification with the thought of finishing off her life.

…

"What took you so long?" Dolohov asked as Scarlett apparated into sight with a loud pop.

She looked around; though they were both standing on the coast of the North Sea, neither Barty nor Travers were in sight. Dolohov seemed to have sensed her discomfort and confusion, because he just laughed and answered, "The coast of Sunderland is miles long; of course we weren't all going to apparate to the exact same spot."

"Oh, right." Scarlett answered, her tone laced with hatred despite trying her hardest to suppress it.

"Jealous?" Dolohov asked cruelly, his lips curling into a twisted smirk.

"No." Scarlett spat back before walking along the coast in search of the other two.

"You have every right to be," he continued nonchalantly, "I'm sure she deserved whatever you did to her."

"I didn't do a thing to her." Scarlett answered coldly, turning around to face him.

Dolohov smirked, seeing past her lie before apparating in a puff of foggy black smoke, landing at her side before capturing her in his grip. Though she struggled to free herself, Dolohov didn't release her.

"Let me go Dolohov." Scarlett spat angrily.

"No." he replied curtly, leaning forward to capture her in a rough and unyielding kiss.

Though she fought it at first, the more she thought about Barty fondling the pathetic barmaid, the more she found herself kissing him back. She no longer bothered to struggle in his grip; instead, she embraced it, wrapping her arms around his back as he devoured her with ravenous delight. Though she gave in, she couldn't quite shake the feeling she had gotten when Barty felt their victim up; it was a sick, disgusted feeling that seemed to come from the pit of her stomach. The heartbroken feeling inside, she vowed to dismiss it completely; she was a death eater and so was Barty, why would she expect feelings to develop? Love, that would only make her weak and vulnerable, something she couldn't risk.

**A/N: Sorry guys! I had no idea this chapter would be so long, but hopefully you don't mind. I have excellent news: I now have a 95% in Calculus, so my father gave me back my laptop and I can update frequently! (: Well, I feel like I dropped an atomic bomb with this chapter, since everything seems to be going downhill, but hey- I hate sugar-coated stories with nothing but happiness and rainbows. So what do you think? Should Scarlett and Barty make up? Did Scarlett let her jealously get the better of her? Was it wise of her to kill the poor barmaid and the middle-aged guy on impulse? Did I manage to keep Barty and the others in character? REVIEW and tell me what you think? Please?**

**-Hanson**


	15. Chapter 15: Back to Malfoy Manor

**Chapter Fifteen: Back to Malfoy Manor**

Under the cover of night, the four death eaters worked to undo all of the powerful wards and enchantments surrounding a small hut near the coast of the North Sea. Though he had managed to elude them for months, it finally seemed like Karkgaroff's time was coming to a well-deserved end. After several deaths, merciless torture and constant bickering they were finally able to extract the last bit of information that led them there, to that small shack just North of Sunderland. Despite knowing full well that the Dark Lord would be most displeased with their delay, the four of them couldn't have been more eager to finally deliver Karkgaroff's death. Even Travers, who usually displayed nothing but the utmost displeasure and hatred, gave Scarlett a small smirk as he looked her way.

After the last bit of magic had been undone they were finally able to make their way through the wooden gate surrounding the home, walking carefully as to not make even the slightest stir in hopes of having the element of surprise as an advantage. Though they were certain they could take him either way, it never hurt to make things that much easier. It didn't take more than a few seconds before they reached his front door, though Scarlett was still wary of anything else Karkgaroff had set in place. Despite protective enchantments, Scarlett knew he wouldn't take being hunted down by death eaters lightly, after all, he had eluded them longer than she would have thought possible.

When she looked over at Dolohov, he gave a small nod as if signaling for them to continue. The four of them prepared themselves silently, their wands clutched firmly to their sides as they waited to begin firing curses left and right. With a loud bang they piled in the house, quick to shoot spells in every direction. They caught Karkgaroff in bed, sleeping peacefully until the slew of death eaters interrupted his slumber. Though he was quick to grab his wand from beneath his pillow, he wasn't quite quick enough; he was shot point blank by a flash of brilliant purple fire emitting itself from Dolohov's wand before he tumbled to the ground. The flames scourged his flesh as it burnt through his clothes; his screams echoing through the night as the four death eaters grinned, united by their insatiable desire to kill.

"Get out!" Karkgaroff spat angrily, though he couldn't suppress the fear coursing through his body and mind.

"No," Barty replied, grinning madly as he stalked toward him, "I've waited years for this."

"How many had to go to Azkaban in your place Karkgaroff?" Dolohov added icily, smirking as he watched the curse continue to plague his body, "Did you really think that you could betray the Dark Lord and get by Scott-free?"

Karkgaroff glared, grabbing his wand before shooting a curse in Scarlett's direction. Though the action was quick and unexpected, Scarlett was able to deflect it with a dramatic slash of her wand, much to Karkgaroff's disappointment. Both Barty and Dolohov were quick to retaliate, sending horrible, torturous curses down at him that left him panting, suffering and screaming until he was hoarse and ready to die. It wasn't long before Scarlett walked over to join them, both angry that he had tried to curse her and eager to satisfy her bloodlust. With her wand outstretched firmly in front of her, she spoke the cruciatus curse without the slightest ting of emotion; though it may not have sounded convincing, Karkgaroff's screams and cries quickly reassured everyone around her that she meant it with every fiber of her being. She held the curse for a dreadfully long time, only stopping when the amount of blood covering his body and pouring through his cavities had nearly doubled, leaving Karkgaroff a pitiful, bloodied mess beneath them.

"Can we just kill him already?" Travers complained as he grew more and more impatient, "I wish this fucking night was over."

"Oh but we're only just getting started." Dolohov replied cruelly, his grin broadening as he looked down at Karkgaroff.

"We've been delayed for months," Travers continued irritably, "do you really think the Dark Lord will appreciate another delay?"

"We'll be punished either way," Dolohov replied simply, though the thought of suffering at the hand of Lord Voldemort made Scarlett's stomach drop, "we might as well enjoy this."

Travers scoffed, though with having to admit that Dolohov had a point he didn't press the issue any further. In fact, Travers walked over to Karkgaroff; though the other three wouldn't have opted for the method, believing it to be too muggle of a practice, Travers kicked Karkgaroff in the face so hard it had him coughing up both blood and spitting out his teeth. Barty watched carefully, laughing with a sort of insane glint as Karkgaroff's screams grew increasingly shrill with every curse Travers threw at him. Dolohov however, took the opportunity to walk over to Scarlett, who had been sitting idly upon a small table on the other end of the hut, one of the few places available to sit.

"Bored already Rosier?" Dolohov asked sardonically, moving closer to her with every word.

"What's it like?" Scarlett asked absentmindedly, though her tone was laced with worry and apprehension.

"What's what like?" Dolohov asked, though he grinned with amusement.

"Being tortured by the Dark Lord," Scarlett replied, finally looking up at him.

"Oh right, sometimes I forget how new you are," Dolohov said, becoming more amused by the second, "you've never failed a mission before."

Scarlett nodded, though she couldn't help but grow angry at his inability to take her seriously. None the less, she didn't protest when he moved to settle himself between her legs; though she felt uncomfortable, especially with Barty still in the room, she didn't stop him. She didn't owe Barty anything, and their exchange was harmless.

"It's everything Karkgaroff has been through so far," Dolohov said casually, though Scarlett could see he too felt unease with the thought, "within a matter of seconds. And that's only if the Dark Lord uses the cruciatus curse."

"And if he doesn't?" Scarlett continued, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

"You'll be wishing you were dead." Dolohov stated curtly, pausing to consider it for a moment.

Scarlett felt her breath catch in her throat, forming a tight knot as she tried to contain her fear for what was to come. She tried to convince herself that they had succeeded in the mission, and that Voldemort would understand their reason for the delay, but she knew better than to think of the Dark Lord as a forgiving, understanding man. Being caught up in her thoughts, Scarlett hardly noticed when Karkgaroff stopped screaming and Barty's insane laugh stopped sounding throughout the hut. Before she knew it, Dolohov fell to the floor, writhing and thrashing frantically as Barty stood over him, his eyes livid with pure hatred and distaste.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scarlett screamed at him, getting up off of her seat in a fit of rage.

Barty didn't respond, opting to continue torturing him until Dolohov was left panting on the ground. Though Travers watched intently, he didn't bother to get involved, keeping a close watch on Karkgaroff while everyone else took care of their business.

"Kill Karkgaroff before you leave." Barty spat as he looked over at Travers.

Without another word, Barty walked over toward Scarlett, grabbing her wrist with a force so rough it made her wince in pain as he drug her outside. She tried to maintain her composure, but she couldn't deny her fear; Barty was absolutely livid, and though she had seen him torture, kill and nearly rape countless people in the last few months alone, she had never seen him quite as angry as he was then. Barty turned her around to face him, not letting go as he twisted her wrist in the process, making her let out a soft whimper into the cool night air.

"Barty please," Scarlett gasped as she tried to pull away from him, though his grip only tightened dangerously.

"What did I tell you?" Barty spat angrily, his expression bursting with what resembled diabolical mania.

"I don't know what you mean." Scarlett replied curiously.

"You. Are. Mine." Barty shot back, his air of dominance only increasing with every word, "You think that because I fell for you that makes you invulnerable, it doesn't!"

Just as she was about to open her mouth in protest, Barty captured her lips with his, releasing his grip on her wrist as he coiled his arms tightly around her back. Though months had gone by since they last had any sort of contact, Scarlett couldn't deny how much she wanted him; she felt herself begin to give in, forgetting all about how cold and uncaring she had grown recently. After a few long moments Scarlett was snapped back into reality, her vulnerability was getting the better of her. She began to fight back, pushing him away before apparating back several feet in a puff of black smoke.

"Come on Rosier, you don't really think you can win this." Barty said casually, though the sinister glint in his eyes gave his true intentions away, "I've taught you everything you know."

"You brought this on yourself," Scarlett replied coldly.

"Now that we're going by some twisted game of quid pro quo, I guess I should just go back inside and kill Dolohov." Barty spat back, though Scarlett just looked at him with confusion, "Don't give me that look. You think I haven't read the daily prophet; we left that pathetic barmaid alive and you were the last to apparate. I know you killed her."

"That has nothing to do with this." Scarlett said curtly, subconsciously backing up a few steps.

"It has everything to do with this," Barty continued, his lips curling into a twisted smirk, "You're jealous."

"I didn't see it fit to let her live," Scarlett said defensively, "she could have gone on to testify against us."

"Yes, because as four condemned death eaters, we don't already have a multitude of people lined up to testify against us." Barty replied sarcastically.

"My mistake then," Scarlett continued, "I don't see why it matters. You've killed plenty of people."

"It doesn't" Barty answered, "kill as many people as you want, but stop trying to deny the fact that you love me."

"I don't love you." Scarlett spat back icily, though she had trouble convincing herself it was true.

Barty began to walk toward her, but she apparated out of sight before he could reach her, not bothering to stay behind and see if Dolohov was alright or if Travers succeeded in killing Karkgaroff. Barty cursed under his breath before heading back inside to deliver the final blow to Karkgaroff; Dolohov was beginning to regain strength, though he was still only semiconscious after having been dealt the cruciatus curse.

"Avada Kadevra." Barty said concisely as he killed Karkgaroff before heading back outside before Dolohov could engage him in another fight.

Once outside, he lifted his wand high above his head, casting the dark mark high above the shack. Though he had gotten quite used to conjuring it lately, leaving it above the mass of other houses they had visited in their search wasn't nearly as satisfying as it was this time around. Despite his misunderstanding with Scarlett, Barty couldn't suppress the excitement he felt after finally completing the mission. Without hesitation, Barty apparated out of the area, arriving right outside the impressive wrought iron gate surrounding Malfoy Manor.

…

"What took you so long, it's been months since you left." Lucius drawled as he stood next to his impassive wife when Scarlett walked into the manor, "The Dark Lord is most displeased."

"Karkgaroff was able to elude us better than we thought," Scarlett replied simply, trying to hide the anger and displeasure she still felt after her confrontation with Barty, "We found him living in a small hut along the North Sea."

"I was under the impression that the Carrow's knew where he was?" Lucius continued.

"They knew he would be waiting for them at a small pub that night, but they didn't bother to mention that until he was already gone." Scarlett replied firmly, though she couldn't subdue the anger arising in her voice.

"Very well," Lucius said tersely, "you are to go to Riddle Manor, there you will report to the Dark Lord."

Scarlett felt herself grow faint; where we the others, did she have to go alone? After her success with facilitating his return, the prospect of punishment hadn't even crossed her mind. She nodded slowly, eyeing her guardians as though nothing had fazed her before dismissing herself to head upstairs. For a moment, Scarlett almost thought she saw a hint of pity in Narcissa's eyes.

Fear gripped her as she made her way up the striking marble staircase; though when she walked down the long hallway leading to her room she ran into Draco, who was even more shocked to see Scarlett than she was to see him. The two immediately stopped in their tracks, taking a moment before she embraced him affectionately.

"My father mentioned you going off on a mission to find Karkgaroff," Draco said suddenly, "are you really a death eater now?"

Scarlett nodded before holding out her arm; she lifted the smooth material of her robes to reveal the dark mark engrained in her flesh as clear as day. Though Draco was obviously mesmerized by it, he successfully maintained his signature cold exterior.

"All of Hogwarts has been asking about you," Draco continued, "they think you're lying like Potter."

"Lying?" Scarlett replied, "I haven't said a word to anyone since I've left."

"The Daily Prophet is going as far as to saying that you teamed up with Dumbledore and Potter to conspire against the ministry," Draco added, though he scoffed at the mention of Potter's name, "Don't you read?"

"I've been a bit preoccupied, sorry," Scarlett answered sardonically before adding in a more serious tone, "I have to report back to the Dark Lord soon."

"Oh, right," Draco said simply before continuing back down the hall.

When Scarlett finally reached her room, she found it looking exactly as it did before she left, with the exception of several letters now neatly piled atop her bed. After exchanging her old robes for new ones, she sat down, carefully picking up one of the letters sitting next to her before undoing the elegant red wax seal that kept the pit of parchment perfectly in place. The letter was dated several months ago, only days after she had left to find Karkgaroff.

_Scarlett,_

_That's great news! Maybe we can arrange for me to come spend the holidays at Malfoy Manor or something –since my parents are going on a cruise, I won't be able to go home for Christmas this year and I sure as hell don't want to spend it at Hogwarts with Pansy! She just goes on and on about you, I swear it's worse than when she wouldn't shut up about Draco. Besides, you still need to tell me all about your new love interest now that everything is back to normal –well, as normal as it'll ever be. Blaise and I are dating now, I've been dying to tell you this but Pansy insists that you don't want to hear about our "mindless gossip." Hope to see you soon!_

_Daphne_

Scarlett folded the parchment back into place before setting it back beside her on the bed –though she hadn't been expecting Daphne to recuperate from the situation that quickly, she was relieved to know that her friends didn't think that differently of her. In a sense, Scarlett realized she was right, she was no longer overly concerned with the petty day to day struggles of average teenage girls, easily intimidated by everything from social stature to relationships. She felt more out of touch with her friends than ever, finding herself no longer capable of relating to their troubles when she herself faced everything from murder to punishment from the Dark Lord himself.

For a moment she just sat there before picking up another letter; the parchment and wax sealing the fold were both far less impressive than Daphne's had been, and she knew at once that it came from Pansy.

_ Why the hell didn't you tell me you're a death eater! Honestly Scarlett, I'm your best friend and you didn't even tell me. Yeah, I get it, super secret death eater mission confidentiality and all, but I'm still your best friend and you know I wouldn't tell anyone. _

Scarlett put it down without reading any further; she couldn't understand why both of her friends were so incredibly thick. Though she had to admit they couldn't fully understand what all had happened, she expected them to at least grasp the concept that this was a bit more important than discussing who's the hottest in their year or which house won the quidditch match. After laying down and relaxing in the comfort of her bed, though she had gotten all too used to less than ideal sleeping conditions, she heard her door creak open, prompting her to sit up straight and position her wand firmly out at the intruder. She held her breath, unable to mask the intense apprehension she had become accustom to since becoming a death eater, though she knew this fear was completely irrational.

"Calm down love," Barty said nonchalantly as he walked in, "it's only me."

"Get out," Scarlett said firmly, though he just continued to walk toward her, his mouth curling up into a grin.

"You don't mean that," he replied casually, sitting down beside her before leaning back on her bed.

"I do," Scarlett replied coldly, growing more and more edgy with each passing moment, "get out before I hex you."

Barty laughed as he grabbed her waist, shifting her body so that she landing lying right next to him before he coiled his arm around her. "You miss this."

Though she had to admit he was right, she wouldn't dare let him know that. Instead, she struggled to get free; though she still had her wand, she was holding it in an awkward position and couldn't use it against him without shoving him off of her, something that she realized she had no chance at doing. He pinned her hands above her head as he crawled over her, causing her to both drop her wand and cry out in protest.

"Come now Scarlett," Barty said casually, his grin broadening dangerously, "don't be like this. I've already placed a silencing ward on the room, so be as loud as you want, like old times."

Scarlett was about to respond, but before she could Barty crashed his lips against hers, being far from gentle as he devoured her with a ravenous passion. For a moment she found herself kissing him back, but the second she realized it she withdrew, succeeding in pushing him off of her and leaving him stunned. Before he could attempt anything again, she grabbed her wand from the floor, holding it out dangerously in front of her. Barty stopped in his tracks, but he didn't show any expression of fear or apprehension as he looked back at her; the insane glint still beamed in his eyes and a twisted smile was still ever present on his lips. He almost looked amused by this.

"Get out Barty," Scarlett said icily.

"Why?" Barty replied casually, "You don't really want me to."

"I really do," Scarlett replied angrily.

"Then curse me," Barty continued before adding, "You won't though, you kissed me back."

Scarlett didn't reply, instead she just glared and flicked her wand, causing a flash of green sparks to fly from its tip. Barty dodged it easily, smirking back at her as he walked toward her. "You've got to do better than that, how about an unforgivable?"

Before Scarlett could reply, Barty closed the gap between them, grabbing her wrist and forcing her wand out of her hand. Though she initially fought back, the second she heard it drop to the floor she clung to him, engulfing him in an unexpected and voracious kiss before pulling him with her to the bed. She didn't bother to fight it anymore, giving into the vindictive death eater before her had been nearly inevitable to begin with. Barty responded accordingly, returning the kiss with just as much passion and avidity until they were both gasping for air. Scarlett fought to pull his shirt up and over his head as he coiled his arms around her back, molding his body against hers as he settled in dangerously between her legs.

Just after they began to settle into another avid kiss, Scarlett screamed out in unexpected pain before clutching her forearm. Barty winced as well, realizing at once what the problem was. The Dark Lord was calling, and his call was more painful than ever; which couldn't mean anything good on their part. Barty immediately climbed up off of her, leaving her to gather the few pieces of clothing she managed to shed in their exchange before grabbing his own shirt and pulling it over his head. Scarlett walked over to her closest, pulling a clean set of robes around her before apparating out of sight. Barty sighed before doing the same.

…

She arrived at the same old and unkempt mansion she had grown so used to over her last year at Hogwarts; Riddle Manor. After making her way across the curvy stone path leading up to the house, she was met by Wormtail at the door. He led her inside, and she heard a loud pop behind her that could only mean someone else had arrived with her. Though she was relieved to know she wouldn't be alone in taking her inevitable punishment, she was still gripped with intense fear at the thought of having to face the wrath of the Dark Lord.

She was quick to make her way through the hallways, up to the all too familiar room on the second floor where Voldemort was often found during her previous regular visits. Scarlett couldn't register why he would want to continue to stay there, but she assumed it had something to do with secrecy and everywhere else being too conspicuous.

"Rosier, in here," spat a cold, familiar voice from behind her.

Scarlett turned around to find several doors behind her; though she didn't notice them before, she saw both the Dark Lord and Dolohov standing idly through one of them. When she walked toward them, a huge room loomed into view; Scarlett immediately grew fearful, knowing the room was more than big enough to house the torture she would inevitably endure. The Dark Lord chuckled coldly, without a doubt sensing her apprehension as she walked in and bowed respectfully before taking her place next to Dolohov. Behind her, Barty arrived only moments later, though he was in a much better condition than she was, seeming not to have the same innate fear she tried so hard not to exhibit.

"Five months," Voldemort began disdainfully, "it took the three of you five months to capture one man."

"My Lord," Barty replied, waiting for the Dark Lord to signal his permission before speaking, "We would have killed him the first day if the Carrow's hadn't waited until the dead of night to give us his location."

"So you're telling me that one minor mishap constitutes a five month delay?" Voldemort asked coldly, his piercing gaze locked upon Barty.

"Of course not, my Lord." Barty replied eagerly, though a hint of fear laced his tone.

A few moments passed before Travers came rushing into the room, receiving a threatening glare from Voldemort as he took his place on the other side of Dolohov. Travers took one look at Voldemort, bowed deeply and took on a look of absolute fear after drawing a large intake of breath. Though Voldemort seemed to gain some sort of cruel satisfaction from this, he wasn't any less harsh with the three of them.

"Travers," Voldemort said coldly, without removing his icy gaze from Travers, "you're late."

"I'm sorry," Travers said quietly, "my Lord."

"Crucio," Voldemort spat coldly while twirling his wand aimlessly between his long fingers.

Travers fell to the ground, thrashing and screaming in absolute agony at the hand of the Dark Lord. Though Scarlett had seen a multitude of different people suffer at their hands, she had never experienced anything quite as terrifying and excruciating as the unbearable torture inflicted by the Dark Lord. She held her breath subconsciously, growing more and more tense with every longing second that passed by; soon it would be her turn, and she could only hope that he stuck to the cruciatus curse instead of opting for something more inventive.

"My Lord," Travers said hoarsely, attempting to pick himself up but failing to do so without stumbling in the process.

"My Lord," Voldemort mocked, staring down at him with a look of the utmost disdain before walking across the room ever so idly.

"The four of you have disappointed me," Voldemort continued, though his words caused Scarlett's heart to sink, "I gave you one simple assignment, and it took you five months to carry it out."

Scarlett felt her stomach knot and her mind go numb; the one thing she feared more than torture was the Dark Lord's disapproval. Though he would play on that fact tremendously, the words still stung her as they flew nonchalantly from his lips. Voldemort smirked, without a doubt picking up on the effect he was having on her, though Barty looked equally as upset by it. The Dark Lord raised his wand, positioning it out at her firmly as she closed her eyes and awaited her well-deserved punishment.

"Unlike the others," Voldemort began coldly, "you know you deserve this."

Scarlett nodded, bowing her head slightly in preparation for the agonizing torture that was soon to come.

"Crucio," Voldemort spoke coldly, inflicting nothing but agony upon her as her body thrashed and writhed about the ground, her piercing screams echoing throughout the manor.

The Dark Lord didn't let up for several longing moments, though to Scarlett it felt like hours on end. Her throat was dry and her head pounding from the shrill, frantic screams and cries she exerted into the night. For a minute she just laid there, panting and gasping for breath on the floor at their feet before eventually propping herself up and reestablishing her position between Dolohov and Barty, who would be the next in line to receive their punishments. Though their torture sessions seemed to be much shorter, the two of them came out looking just as beaten and disheveled as Scarlett and Travers had been.

"You're all dismissed," Voldemort said coldly after the last cruciatus curse had been administered.

The four of them began to walk out, each bowing deeply before their Lord as they passed. Scarlett was the last to reach the door, seeming to have taken the worst of Voldemort's torture as she limped out of the room.

"Rosier," Voldemort said suddenly, prompting her to turn around in intense apprehension, "Stay behind."

Scarlett stopped and walked back into the room, muttering "my Lord," quietly as she strode to stand before him. Voldemort smirked, though it looked more unnerving and awkward than anything, instilling nothing but absolute fear into Scarlett as she stared back at him uneasily. She could do nothing but stand and worry about what was next to come; nothing within the inner circle was absolute, it was about as unpredictable as a game of Russian roulette.

"Barty tells me you excel in most of your studies," Voldemort began calmly, "but you're lacking when it comes to combat."

Scarlett nodded, still very unsure of which direction the conversation had taken, "Yes, my Lord."

"You will begin training with Bellatrix Lestrange," Voldemort continued, "I taught her to duel myself, you will improve."

"Yes, my Lord," Scarlett replied calmly, shocked that it wasn't anything more serious.

"You are dismissed," The Dark Lord said coldly before she bowed and turned to head out the door, "you begin training tomorrow morning."

**A/N: **

**Thank you all so much for my many reviews from chapter fourteen! I appreciated them so much. (:**

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I did enjoy writing the scenes between Scarlett and Barty. Barty is getting crazier by the second; it's so fun to do the dialogue. I do feel like this chapter wasn't nearly as good as the last, but hey, I needed to put a closure to the whole Karkgaroff mission.**

**Now, I love that you guys always leave me such nice reviews, but with this chapter I would absolutely love it if you would tell me what I could improve upon. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind hearing what I've done right as well, but I want your honest opinions so that I can improve as a writer. Personally, I feel like I could do more with character development, an overall better connected plot, and planning, among other things of course. Suggestions, comments, likes and dislikes concerning the story? Please let me know and REVIEW. (: **

**How do you guys feel about some future interaction between Scarlett and the Golden Trio?**

**Do you think more should have been done during the mission to apprehend Karkgaroff and I rushed it, or was it a decent closure to that aspect of the plot?**

**Are there any inconsistencies within the story so far? I hate when I read a story and it's so inconsistent that nothing makes sense. **

**Do you prefer insane or suave Barty, or even a combination between both sides to him? **


	16. Chapter 16: Training

**A/N: Forgive me, I haven't updated as soon as I had hoped to, though this seems to always be the case. My excuse you ask? Well, I've had deadlines upon deadlines and I've been entirely too wrapped up in a theory I'm working on that connects human consciousness to physics and how our perception allows us to believe in a biased "truth." We cannot understand what actually "is" because we cannot fully perceive it, so the key to understanding is to push past our biased observation. It's interesting, though I don't yet have the capability to develop the math and experimentation behind it. Anyway, I thank you all for reviewing and reading; please enjoy my update. **

**Oh, and I failed a bit with the time line. I know Bellatrix is supposed to be in Azkaban at this time… but this is Fanfiction, so not everything has to be perfect. I didn't think that part through enough, but it's not really a big deal.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Training**

"Misses Rosier needs to wake up now," Scarlett heard the Malfoy's house elf, Libby, saying carefully from beside her bed, "training is in an hour."

Scarlett stretched her arms out in front of her, waking slowly as the room loomed into focus. She nodded back at the elf while rubbing her eyes with her fists, wanting to do anything but wake up. She sat up and jumped out of bed, throwing on her robes before heading downstairs to grab something to eat, figuring it was senseless to bother with a shower right before training with Bellatrix. Though she had never met Bellatrix, she heard several things concerning the witch; that she had been one of the few who went to Azkaban for the Dark Lord, and that she did so by torturing two aurors to insanity.

"Narcissa," Scarlett said quietly, her guardian returning the gesture with a slight nod as she walked to the table.

"Bella will be here soon," Narcissa replied curtly, remaining almost completely impassive as she addressed Scarlett, "you will be doing your training outside."

Scarlett nodded, looking out the window to see that the outside atmosphere was not only as dark and gloomy as the woman she would be training with, but that the rain leaking down from the sky couldn't have appeared any less pleasant, the unpredictable wind throwing it at the window in frantic blasts of energy. As Lucius walked into the room she saw a slight smirk curling onto his lips, clearly amused that she would have to not only go through battling Bellatrix, but that she would have to do so in the worst of conditions. Scarlett glared back at him, though he seemed not to notice, proceeding to sit down beside his expressionless wife.

"Where's Draco?" Scarlett asked suddenly, taking notice of his absence.

"He left for Hogwarts this morning," Lucius replied simply, swatting the house elf when she nearly dropped a plate, catching it at the last minute.

Scarlett nodded; though she wouldn't admit it, she longed to go back to Hogwarts and continue her classes with her friends. Libby set a chocolate chip muffin down in front of her on a small plate, followed by a tall glass of milk; though she was far from hungry, she figured it would be good to eat before dueling since she had no idea what to expect. After training with Barty for the past few months, she had grown well accustom to only practicing the spells outside of combat; though she could do that fairly well, it seemed that whenever she actually needed to use them, she panicked and couldn't remember what she was supposed to do.

After downing the glass of milk in a few seconds flat, she grabbed the muffin and headed out of the dining area, excusing herself so that she could go back to her room and write to her friends. Though she hadn't felt like doing so last night, she found that in the wake of Draco's departure back to Hogwarts she wanted to see them again. After apparating in a puff of foggy black smoke she stood at the door of her room, not bothering to actually walk up the stairs and down the long corridors of Malfoy Manor. She threw herself down on the bed and grabbed a few bits of parchment and a quill from the side table beside her.

_Daphne,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written, I've been much too preoccupied lately. _

_I'll talk to Lucius and Narcissa about you staying here over the holidays, though I assume it's a go._

_I actually have an idea, but you have to promise not to mention it to anyone. Not even Draco. _

_I was thinking that since there is an annual trip to Hogsmead every year a few months in, we could meet_

_up then. Though it would be incredibly risky and almost stupid to try and attempt, it's not like they will be _

_on the lookout for me; I think we can pull it off._

_Tell me what you think._

_Scarlett _

Scarlett folded the bit of parchment, scribbling Daphne's name on the front of the envelope before handing it over to her owl, who snatched it in its beak and headed off, out the window. Scarlett sighed, debating upon whether or not she should send Pansy a letter since she was being less than understanding about the whole situation. Scarlett decided against it, opting to head downstairs once again in anticipation of Bellatrix's arrival.

Scarlett sat down, reclining back in a lavish chair that engulfed nearly her entire figure as she sat idly in front of the fireplace. She grabbed her wand from an inside pocket of her robes, twirling it between her long, slim fingers before blasting the hearth with a ball of fire, instantly igniting it in a not so composed fashion that she knew Lucius and Narcissa would not condone.

Behind her she heard a loud pop, one even brasher and more flamboyant than her own, though she assumed it wasn't due to the owner's inexperience with apparating. Scarlett turned around, standing up from her seat to walk into the room right next to the one she was in, where not so hushed voices were busy arguing back and forth.

"-would just appreciate it if you would use the door from now on," Lucius drawled angrily.

"Are you saying I'm not welcome here?" A commanding voice shot back sounding as far from nonchalant as one could get, "Come on Cissy, your husband is being a baby and-"

"Don't you dare talk about my husband that way," Narcissa said coldly, though a hint of emotion made its way into her tone.

Scarlett couldn't help but laugh slightly, amused that Lucius was making such a fuss over Bellatrix apparating straight inside without bothering to use the front door; it was hardly worth caring about manners when they had countless death eaters constantly about the manor doing whatever they pleased. Though she didn't think she was heard, all three of them turned to look at her; though Bellatrix seemed amused, the other two did not. With long, thick dark hair and heavily hooded eyes, Bellatrix appeared all the part of a death eater; though Scarlett assumed her deteriorating appearance had something to do with being locked up in Azkaban for more than a decade.

"Bella," Narcissa began calmly, "this is Scarlett Rosier, you may begin your training outside."

Though Scarlett was expecting her to shoot back some sort of insult or refuse to work in such unpleasant weather, Bellatrix's mouth stretched into a wide, sinister looking grin as her eyes lit up. To Scarlett, the way Bellatrix assessed her, her intense gaze seeming to pierce right through her very mind, made her feel like the woman was sizing her up.

"She's like an itty bitty baby death eater," Bellatrix said menacingly, prompting Lucius's grin to widen dangerously behind her.

"I've still done more for the Dark Lord than half of his inner circle," Scarlett replied coldly, determined not to lose her cool, "Lucius, you look smug enough; where were you when you felt the dark mark?"

Scarlett began to grin as Lucius glared back at her, seeming to struggle for an answer. Bellatrix seemed more than pleased with Scarlett's comment, because almost immediately she laughed and joined in against him. Though she wouldn't generally do anything to purposely anger Lucius, as he was her guardian after all, she found that lately he was becoming more and more rude to her. None the less, Narcissa now glared back at her, clenching her jaw as she struggled to take all of the hateful comments flying at the Malfoy family.

"Do not disrespect me," Lucius shot back, "I have furthered myself in the ministry so that it will be of use to the Dark Lord; what good is that if I expose my involvement?"

"Really Lucius?" Bellatrix continued harshly, her tone as accusing as ever, "If Scarlett could facilitate his return while in Hogwarts, the same building as that old fool Albus Dumbledore, then you could manage returning to him without getting caught."

"How much good would I be to the Dark Lord locked up in Azkaban?" Lucius replied, "While you were rotting in a cell, I was rising in the ministry, securing a position that would actually be useful."

With that Bellatrix grabbed her wand in one quick, flamboyant motion, pointing it toward Lucius as she stalked toward him in anger. Her expression was livid, as though she would strike him at any moment without warning. Lucius grabbed his wand as well, pulling it out of the long cane he held so closely to him at all times. Between them, Narcissa grew angrier by the minute, her usually cold and impassive mask seeming to fade as she became livid enough to rival her deranged sister.

"Put your wand down Bella," Narcissa snapped.

"Not until your husband learns some respect," Bellatrix shot back, "I faced Azkaban for the Dark Lord! I alone am his truest, most faithful servant –not a little ministry prat like Lucius!"

"Now Bella!" Narcissa shot, causing Bellatrix to finally give in to her sister.

Without another word Bellatrix lowered her wand to her side, though she still appeared to be looming with anger. She walked over to Scarlett, almost dragging her outside so that they could finally begin their training. Though the encounter had left them both livid and resentful, neither of them attempted to bash on one another as they united in their campaign against Lucius. Walking across the yard proved incredibly difficult; the ground was as wet and soggy as it could get, though Bellatrix seemed to trudge through it perfectly regardless of the high heeled boots she so notoriously wore. The second Bellatrix thought they were a decent length away from the manor, she turned toward Scarlett, not giving her even a second of time.

"Crucio!" She screamed loudly, causing Scarlett to hit the ground, convulsing in the mud.

The curse was much worse than when Travers had tortured her; it seemed to sting right down to her bones, as though she were being punctured repeatedly by searing hot knives that left no trace of entry. Though it didn't quite measure up to the torture she had received by the Dark Lord, it was surely comparable. When Bellatrix let up, which, surprisingly enough, wasn't after that long, Scarlett picked herself off the ground, her clothes, hair, and, well, everything else doused in mud and rain. Scarlett was livid, deciding at once that she hated the witch in front of her. Bellatrix gave a wide grin before holding her wand firmly in front of her, clearly about to cast another spell.

"Cruci-" Bellatrix began to scream before she was cut off by Scarlett.

"Protego!" Scarlett interrupted, avoiding being hit by the curse.

Though she was expecting Bellatrix to be angered by this, she just grinned as though it was her plan the entire time, and, come to think of it, it was. Scarlett and Bellatrix soon fell into a rigorous duel, narrowly avoiding curses, shooting spells left and right, and stalking around the lawn, which was soon destroyed in their wake. Scarlett found it much easier to slip into things after Bellatrix tortured her; she was determined to get her back somehow, the anger boiled up in her as she stalked gracefully about the ground. Despite generally be terrible at dueling, Scarlett discovered it wasn't nearly as difficult as it was when it was forced. It seemed to come naturally, especially when she had a reason to fight.

"Stupif-" Scarlett began to scream before Bellatrix retaliated.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled before Scarlett even had time to finish the word.

Scarlett dropped to the ground; it was all too similar to last time. Though she assumed she was doing well, once again she was defeated in Bellatrix's wake. Scarlett thrashed on the ground, wishing she were dead rather than have to endure her agonizing curse. Bellatrix laughed wickedly, prolonging the curse longer than usual this time around as Scarlett screamed into the air.

"Do you think any death eaters will be using stunning spells?" Bellatrix asked sarcastically as she let up on the curse.

"No," Scarlett snapped back.

"And why not?" Bellatrix mocked again, taking advantage of her vulnerable state as she twirled her wand between her fingers.

"Why bother when there are darker, more effective curses?" Scarlett shot back.

"I don't know wittle baby Scarlett," Bellatrix continued, "why bother?"

Scarlett didn't reply, instead she propped herself up quickly, wasting no time in continuing the duel and firing a range of dark spells in her mentor's direction. Though by the end of the day she hadn't successfully cursed Bellatrix, she could feel herself improving tremendously. She was confident that she would get there soon enough.

…

Scarlett sat up in bed, woken by the irritating scratching noises that her owl was making at the window. She stood up, grabbed her robe and walked over to let it in, hoisting up the windowsill before it flew inside, landing gracefully atop Scarlett's bed frame after not so graciously splashing water all along the floor. Scarlett sighed, removing her wand to clean up the mess in front of her. In one quick flash of light all of the water was gone; her wooden floors back to their original state.

Scarlett walked over to her bed, sitting down casually as she pried the letter from the owl's beak before giving it a treat that she took from the table beside her bed. The owl took it gratefully, flying off again as though there were no need for her to write a reply, though she figured it was just since it wasn't used to her actually replying right away. She looked down at the bit of parchment; there was nothing particularly special about it, except for the fact that nothing about it was even remotely familiar to her. The bit of yellowing paper was folded in half, though the edges didn't match up correctly; on its front it read, _"Rosier."_ Scarlett undid the parchment, looking down on it to find nothing but eight words.

_Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron. 12PM._

_-Barty_

For a moment, Scarlett just stared down at the parchment, unsure of how to even take it. Everything about going to meet him pointed in the direction of danger, irresponsibility and recklessness. A thousand different things were more than likely to come of it, the least harmful being that they argue and the worst being that she ends up being seen and they are hauled to Azkaban prison. She let out a light laugh, trying to convince herself that there was no way he could actually have been serious; he couldn't have possibly gotten a room when he so blatantly resembles an insane death eater and Azkaban escapee, someone would have noticed. She toyed with the idea in her head, looking over at the clock to see that it was already 11:40.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that it was hardly any more dangerous and irresponsible as the idea she just proposed to Daphne about meeting up at Hogsmead. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how much she actually wanted to go see him. She walked over to her closet, finding a long, black cloak and robes to cover herself in so that she could be as inconspicuous as possible before sitting back down on her bed.

11:45.

She began to panic, trying to make up her mind as of whether to go or not. As much as she wanted to, she didn't want to admit to wanting to. After all, she was supposed to be mad at Barty, it's not like they had a legitimate relationship or anything, he was probably just going to use her. She threw the robes back on her dresser messily, deciding not to risk it as she lay down in her bed, pulling her sheets over her figure before turning over and closing her eyes.

11:50.

Scarlett's eyes shot open; she pulled her sheets back and strode over to her dresser, grabbing the discarded robes before throwing them over her figure and pulling her hood up. She walked over to the window and propped it open; though there were a thousand reasons not to, she couldn't actually bring herself to not go. She sighed a moment, looking once at the clock before apparating out of sight without a plan of action.

…

She landed softly in a dark area along Knockturn Alley, deciding that it would be the easiest place to land without worry of being seen or questioned. Without hesitation she took off down the street, wandering down Diagon Alley before finally reaching its outskirts. Luckily enough, hardly anyone was out at this time of night, aside from a few dodgy looking witches and wizards along the darker sections of the area. Though a few of them gave her second glances and shot her curious looks, none were stupid enough to actually act on their suspicions, avoiding her altogether as she strode all the way to the Leaky Cauldron.

The inside was still bright and occupied by a few people, so she didn't dare even try to enter that way. She began to think the whole idea was completely stupid, and that Barty had set her up to get herself seen. She looked around the building for any sign of Barty, but she found he was nowhere in sight. Her gaze finally fell upon an open window at the top of the building; it was the only open window in sight, so she figured he either meant for her to apparate inside, or this was all just a cruel joke.

After running through a thousand different scenarios she decided to just go ahead and try it; she already apparated out to Diagon Alley in the dead of night and walked all the way to the other end of the area to find the Leaky Cauldron, so why not. After letting out a deep sigh and composing herself, she prepared herself to apparate and kill the room's occupants given that they ended up being someone other than Barty.

Scarlett apparated up in a puff of black, cloudy smoke through the window in less than a second, landing not so gracefully upon the floor. She positioned her wand firmly out in front of her and prepared herself to speak the spell, but she was relieved to see Barty lying casually against his bedframe, his mouth stretching into a wide, mocking grin. Scarlett didn't know whether she wanted to kill him, or fuck the living daylights out of him.

"You could have given me some sort of sign." Scarlett said coldly, glaring over at him.

"Why?" Barty replied nonchalantly, his eyes beaming, "You managed didn't you?"

"Out of luck." Scarlett shot back.

"Sit down," Barty replied smugly, his grin broadening.

Scarlett stayed where she stood, crossing her arms as she glared back at him angrily, "How did you get a room anyway?"

"Polyjuice potion," he replied smugly, pointing to a bottle of potion on a table near the end of the room, "haven't quite kicked the habit."

"Of course," Scarlett said coldly.

Barty's grin dropped as he shifted out of position to hop off of the bed, when he walked toward Scarlett she grabbed her wand, pointing it over at him before he had the chance to do anything. Though he stopped dead in his tracks, she knew there was no way she could actually restrain him at all. She was beginning to think it was a terrible idea; though she hadn't been caught –yet, she was still angry with Barty.

"You came here," Barty began coldly, "don't act like you don't want to see me."

"I'm beginning to regret my decision." Scarlet shot back.

"You won't be able to do anything," Barty replied smugly, "you couldn't beat me in a duel."

"I don't need to," Scarlett snapped, taking a step back, though keeping her wand firmly before her, "someone would come running up."

"So you'll have us both captured and sent to Azkaban," Barty replied, his lips curling into a grin as Scarlett tried to think of something to say, "very well thought out."

"You didn't give me much time to think it out." Scarlett replied coldly.

"You didn't literally have a time limit," Barty replied cheekily, beginning to close the gap between them, "I would have been here all night."

Scarlett didn't reply; though she knew the whole argument was childish of her, she couldn't bring herself to forgive Barty despite both doing worse and knowing that it all came with the territory of being a death eater. She was so deep in thought that she barely noticed Barty taking his wand out from inside the pockets of his robes; he smirked as she registered what he was doing, positioning his wand the same way she did. Knowing she couldn't win this, she debated just dropping the whole thing and leaving without another word, though she doubted she would be able to get herself out now.

"Expelliarmus," Barty said simply, knocking Scarlett's wand out of her hand and across the room with a lazy flick of his wand.

"Death eaters don't use defensive spells," Scarlett mumbled under her breath, remembering what Bellatrix told her earlier.

"What was that?" Barty asked curiously, though Scarlett only glared back at him.

"Give me back my wand," Scarlett said coldly, "I'm leaving."

"No," Barty replied, "you're not."

Before Scarlett could open her mouth to protest Barty threw himself against her, capturing her mouth with his as he pushed her against the wall, the loud thud causing dust to fall from the ceiling. Scarlett resisted, pushing him away with all of her energy as she shoved him off of her. Though she was expecting him to come back at her angrily, he just stood there, the all too familiar glint flickering in his eyes completely gone; for once, Barty almost looked sane.

"Why won't you just give this up?" Barty asked suddenly, causing Scarlett's glare to soften.

"I…" Scarlett began uneasily, though she was quickly interrupted by the sound of a loud knock at the door.

"Open the damned door!" a man screamed as he continued to bang angrily, "I know you're in there, I can hear you from across the hall!"

"Shit," Scarlett said quietly, frantically going over scenarios in her head, "What are we going to do? We can't be seen, he'll recognize us for sure. When we don't answer someone who works here will-"

"Calm down," Barty said softly, though there was firmness in his tone that wasn't there a second ago, "we can take him."

"I know!" Scarlett beamed, looking over at the bottle on top of the small dresser, "Just take the Polyjuice potion."

"No," Barty said coldly, the gleam in his eyes fully returning as he licked the corners of his lips as his features molded to a wicked grin, "I have a better idea."

Scarlett looked over at him, confusion etching itself into her face as she tried to understand what he meant. Though she was about to ask him, she didn't have the opportunity; he walked over to the door, unlocked and opened it, and looked into the face of a middle-aged, drunk looking wizard. Almost immediately the man recognized him; how couldn't he, their pictures had been haunting the Daily Prophet for months? He adopted a terrified expression, but when he opened his mouth to scream for help, nothing came out. Scarlett smiled, marveling at Barty's yielding of wandless magic. As he turned to run away Barty grabbed him, dragging his body into their room before taking out his wand and conjuring some ropes to bind him to the floor, thrashing as he fought against them as though his very life depended on it.

"Just kill him quickly," Scarlett said quietly, "we need to get out of here before anyone notices he's gone."

"We aren't going to kill him," Barty replied simply, "We'll just play around with him for a while."

In that moment the man's thrashes across the ground grew harsher and more noisy, ensuring they wouldn't be in for an easy torture session. Scarlett feared for the worst, knowing that the longer they kept him locked up in the room, the easier it would be for them to get caught; being in the middle of a public establishment, wiping his memory would be the safest route.

"Please Barty," Scarlett asked calmly, "just wipe his memory and let him go."

"Developed a conscious?" Barty asked mischievously, his grin broadening as he walked over to the man on the ground.

"We're going to get caught," Scarlett continued angrily, "he's making enough noise to wake everyone in Diagon Alley."

"Forgive me," Barty said simply, twirling his wand between his fingers as he smirked back at her.

"What?" Scarlett asked, confusion taking hold as she tried to understand what he wanted from her.

"Forgive me," Barty repeated calmly, "then we can wipe his memory and send him back down to his room."

"You're blackmailing me to forgive you?" Scarlett replied, raising her brow as she stared back at him.

"We're making a compromise." Barty replied confidently.

"But you do realize that I can tell you I'll forgive you and not mean it," Scarlett continued, "then go back on it the second you set him free."

"You won't" Barty replied nonchalantly.

"Why not?" Scarlett asked curiously.

"Because you want to forgive me," Barty replied, "that's why you came here, isn't it?"

Scarlett scoffed, not bothering to reply as she walked over to pick up the wand that Barty had previously knocked out of her hand. She walked over to the man on the ground, holding out her wand so that she could release him and place a powerful memory charm on his mind. Before she could do this, however, Barty stopped her, flicking his wand rapidly before yelling, "Crucio."

The man writhed frantically, causing the ropes to tighten dangerously around him as they struggled to hold him in place; the way he thumped onto the floor and the wall was loud enough to wake the whole building, though Barty just stood there idly, holding out the curse as his eyes danced with sinister delight. Scarlett ran up to him, pushing Barty out of the way as she caused him to drop the curse so that the man would return to his normal, not so loud and obvious state.

"Fine," Scarlett mumbled, defeated as she glared back at him.

"What was that?" Barty asked sardonically, grinning as he realized what she was about to do.

"I forgive you," Scarlett answered firmly.

Barty smirked, nodding curtly before turning once again to the man at their feet. He was now sobbing, trying his best to recover from the unforgivable curse that sent tremors through his body. Though he was still bound and silenced, he tried his hardest to fight them and break free.

"Obliviate," Barty said simply, erasing every memory of the night from the man's mind.

Adopting a look of confusion and utter blankness, the man quickly lost all recollection of them and the events that happened. Though Scarlett could breathe a sigh of relief, she didn't forget about what she said to Barty; he was right, she did want to forgive him.

…

**Hey –don't forget to review! I always love receiving feedback and opinions. I'm especially curious about your opinions on Scarlett's idea about Hogsmead –stupid on her part? Absolutely. But it will be interesting if she goes, that's for sure. How do you think that will turn out? Tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17: Hogsmeade

_**A/N: Thanks JB for reviewing! I was somewhat discouraged by the lack of reviews from chapter 16, and a few people dropped me from their alert list, but hopefully I'll still manage to keep you all interested through the remainder of the story. And so, I give you, chapter seventeen.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Hogsmead<strong>

Scarlett woke early, easing her way out of bed and being careful not to make even the slightest bit of noise as she threw on her robes and walked out the door of the room she shared with Barty. Despite only staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a few days after the night she arrived, they decided to stay at a place down along Knockturn Alley, where they knew they would be less likely to be found. Though they had been on great terms for the past few months after making up, she knew that if Barty knew she was headed to Hogsmead there was no way he would allow her to go and was vigilant in keeping that bit of information from him. Both Daphne and Pansy were skeptical about the plan, though even they couldn't fully understand the delicacy of the situation; after weeks of consideration and planning, Scarlett finally decided to go ahead with it, both bored without having any assignments from the Dark Lord and eager to do something new. Scarlett took a moment to raise her hood, cautiously concealing her identity before apparating out of sight with a loud pop after making sure there was no one in sight.

She landed precisely where she meant to –in the outskirts of the village just beyond the shrieking shack. There wasn't a soul in sight, though she knew she still had a decent block of time to kill before the students from Hogwarts began to show up. Scarlett walked along the path leading to the shrieking shack, trudging along the snow covered ground as she thought of what she could do. Her planning had been elaborate and well thought out, though there was still a high likelihood that she could be caught or discovered by someone within the village. She began to second guess herself, realizing just how stupid her plan was as she decided it was too late to back out now.

They agreed to meet over at Hogshead, a grimy old inn and pub consisting of one less than well-kept room with a few rough wooden tables adorned in nothing other than the stubs of candles upon their surfaces. The ground was so dirty and covered in earth that it appeared she was standing upon bare ground as she walked into the building. Sitting down at a table near the far end of the establishment, she concealed herself carefully beneath her long, billowing robes, though none of the room's sparse inhabitants made any attempt to inquire about her sudden appearance. After a long wait, she could hear the sound of footsteps across the room's concrete floors, prompting her to lift her gaze ever so slightly. Though she hoped it was either Daphne or Pansy, she realized at once that had been wishful thinking; instead she saw Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, who walked over to the other end of the room to sit down over by the open area to the side of a decrepit looking staircase.

Scarlett felt herself panicking, knowing at once that it could only mean trouble. Her plan had already obviously gotten off to an entirely awful start, making her fear for what was yet to come. Still, she didn't get up and try to leave, wanting desperately to follow through with it and see her friends. As the minutes passed more and more students she recognized filed into the area, chatting loudly amongst themselves as they piled into the area near Luna and Neville. Scarlett felt herself begin to panic as a few of them looked over her way with an air of curiosity; sure, the inn was known to house questionable witches and wizards, but they still succumbed to their insatiable curiosity.

Just as Scarlett stood up to leave, realizing the plan was probably going to end in disaster, she caught sight of the golden trio rushing hastily through the door, their faces etched with reluctance and apprehension. Scarlett stopped dead in her tracks, sitting back down as she stayed out of curiosity. Whatever this was, the golden trio had to be behind it, and she would be the one to give the information to the Dark Lord. The three of them walked over to the group of students gathered anxiously in the back before Hermione began to address them.

"Uhm, hi, you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?" Someone asked rudely, a brash boy from Gryffindor.

"Why?" Ron replied mockingly, his tone laced in distaste, "Because you-know-who's back you tosspot."

"So he says," The boy continued, looking over at Harry, who sat trying to contain his glare.

"So Dumbledore says," Hermione added calmly.

"So Dumbledore says because he says," he retorted, "the point is where's the proof?"

Scarlett couldn't help but smirk, knowing how well the Dark Lord's endeavors had been going all because of the wizarding world's failure to believe that he had really returned. It amused her since even if Potter attempted to teach them every defensive spell on Earth, they would still be unable to defend themselves against even one death eater. These children had no real power; they would never truly understand magic until willing to explore the darker side of it, the side that would actually get them somewhere. She felt a sinister laugh bubbling up in her throat, though she was careful to conceal her ill intentions from the gathering of Hogwarts students in front of her.

"Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed," someone finally added, leaning in slightly as his interest peaked.

Scarlett couldn't help but stifle a small, cold laugh that she quickly disguised as a cough. Though a few looked over and the conversation stopped, soon enough their interest dwindled and they were back to what they were doing. She inwardly scolded herself for letting her emotion get the better of her, though she found herself continuing to smile beneath her robes at the thought of killing Cedric to facilitate the Dark Lord's return. She thought back to the days when the remorse would eat her up –when killing someone brought her remorse, though at this point she couldn't understand why she had felt that way. It was as though that part of her was lost and she was becoming more and more like them, like all of the other cruel and vindictive death eaters she now surrounded herself with.

"Wait," Harry finally said, breaking Scarlett from her reverie as she scolded herself for not paying attention, "It all sounds great when you say it like that. But the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time and I nearly always had help."

"He's just being modest," Hermione interjected.

"No," Harry replied, "Hermione I'm not."

Scarlett bit back another laugh; of course he was being modest. The only reason Harry had ever been able to foil the Dark Lord's plans and defend himself was because of Voldemort's underestimation and minor slip-ups, why anyone thought highly of him was beyond her. Just when Harry began to get into another short speech Scarlett looked over to the door and saw her friends Pansy and Daphne approaching the inn. Scarlett panicked, knowing that the second two Slytherins came walking through that door it would both arise suspicion and draw attention to her. Scarlett stood up discretely, walking over to the door without attracting too much attention from the people throughout the room. She knew the worst part was the way she dressed with her hood up and long, flowing robes was what would arise fear and suspicion, but she had no choice, it was the only way to conceal her identity. She kept her eyes glued to the door as she walked by, stepping outside without any major incident or confrontation as she met her two friends.

"I can't believe you actually came," Daphne said, her apprehensive and disapproving voice failing to conceal her excitement as she ran up to hug her.

"Yes well," Scarlett replied nonchalantly, "I've been bored."

"What the hell are you wearing?" Pansy asked rudely, though the smile plastered across her face reassured Scarlett that she didn't mean to be.

"Oh these," Scarlett said sardonically, doing a small twirl as they walked down past the inn and over to a more discrete location, "Snape and I have decided to exchange fashion tips."

"Of course," Daphne mocked, laughing loudly as they walked down by a bench near a small clearing, the Shrieking Shack clearly visible in the distance.

"Why haven't you returned any of my letters?" Pansy asked suddenly, hurt etched in her face as she stopped to sit down on the bench.

"Honestly Pansy," Scarlett said, making no attempt to conceal her true feelings, "I found them petty and immature."

"But you returned Daphne's…" Pansy began defensively before Scarlett cut her off.

"Daphne understands the importance of confidentiality and doesn't get offended when I can't tell her every detail of my life." Scarlett snapped back, causing Pansy to stop when she realized it wasn't just the old Scarlett she was talking to –she had changed, became a death eater, she was dangerous.

"Or would you prefer a world filled with muggles and mudbloods?" Scarlett continued, her voice laced with hatred, "Is that what you want Parkinson, a world without the Dark Lord?"

"I'm sorry," Pansy said softly, her voice getting caught in her throat as she looked back at her former friend.

Scarlett felt herself snapping out of it, finally understanding that it wasn't her fault, it was just her ignorance. Sometimes she worried about how much she had grown out of touch with her friends –how much she had matured since she had left Hogwarts to stand alongside the Dark Lord. It was as though her old life had been lost and she had become someone as unlike the laid-back yet ambitious girl she once was while at Hogwarts as physically possible.

"I'm sorry Pansy," Scarlett finally said, though there was still an air of coldness to her tone, "sometimes as you don't understand, I don't understand."

"It's alright," Pansy replied, her face twisting back into a friendly smile.

For a while the three of them chatted lightly, talking about everything from boys to the latest gossip within Hogwarts as they did everything they could not to bring up anything concerning Scarlett's new life, whether out of fear or just disinterest. Scarlett couldn't help but grow bored with them; she felt so detached from her friends and their woes that she couldn't help but wish she hadn't bothered to come. Scarlett was snapped out of her reverie when Daphne looked over her shoulder curiously.

"Hey Scarlett," Daphne said worriedly, "Potter and his friends are headed this way."

Scarlett felt her stomach drop, trying not to turn around and reveal herself to them right away. If what Daphne said was true, then she was already in deep trouble since she had taken her hood down and they had a full view of the back of her head. Scarlett tried frantically to think of a plan, one that would cause at most a minimal amount of commotion before she apparated back to Barty. She could hear their footsteps and light chatter, and assumed that the three of them already saw Daphna and Pansy fully. It was at this point that Scarlett began to deeply regret her decision to come to Hogsmead, knowing it could very well be the day she was sent to Azkaban.

"Scarlett," Pansy said, her voice laced with panic, "what are you going to do?"

Scarlett gave her a threatening glare and she recoiled back a few inches. Though her facial expression was still consumed in fear and dread, Pansy didn't say anything further, hoping deeply that Scarlett had some plan to get herself out of this.

"What are you doing Potter," Daphne said harshly, "I'm sure you realize that we have no desire to hang around mudbloods."

"What did you say?" Ron said angrily, drawing his wand as he attempted to defend Hermione, which clearly hadn't gone according to Daphne's plan.

"I said leave." Daphne shot back, knowing full well that this was the only chance they had at eluding the Golden Trio.

"You're friend over there," Harry said suddenly, looking over at Scarlett, who was still turned away from them, "she was in Hogshead while we were having a meeting and-"

Harry stopped mid-sentence as Scarlett stood up and turned around, silencing all of them as she flashed a wicked smirk as a display of false confidence. Ron's eyes grew wide and Harry took on a look of sheer hatred; Scarlett couldn't help but laugh, much to the disbelief of everyone else there.

"Look," Scarlett finally said, her tone nonchalant, "I know about the organization you're forming, and the second I'm caught, believe me, I'll be the first to let Umbridge know."

"You know about Umbridge?" Ron asked curiously.

"We were just talking about the old hag," Scarlett replied as she turned to her friends, "weren't we Daphne?"

"Yes," was all Daphne replied, nodding her head in agreement.

"It would sure be a shame if you were all unable to defend yourselves," Scarlett continued, her smile broadening dangerously, "death eaters can be pretty cruel."

"I'm not scared of you," Harry replied, stepping forward as he challenged her, "you may have killed Cedric but you're still just a student; you will never be a death eater."

Scarlett laughed, though she couldn't shake the inward seething toward the boy who lived. What did he know? Surely if he realized even half of what she had done in the name of the Dark Lord, he would have to take it back. She had received the Dark Mark and assisted the facilitation of his return, how could she not be worthy to serve him? Scarlett glared as she whipped out her wand, pointing it firmly toward Harry as a smirk twisted at the corners of her lips.

"It sure is a shame I can't kill you right here," Scarlett began harshly, "the Dark Lord would be most displeased."

"Harry go!" Hermione shouted before firing a curse in Scarlett's direction.

Within a moment all hell broke loose; the three of them were firing curses left and right, causing such a commotion that Scarlett knew it wouldn't be long before someone was bound to come to their assistance. Scarlett did well in blocking them as a result of the relentless training she had gone through day after day with Bellatrix, though she knew she wouldn't be much of a match once a few Hogwarts professors joined the battle. Daphne joined in along with Pansy, though Pansy was quickly shot with the Petrificus Totalus curse and sunk down to a paralyzed statue down in the snow. Scarlett hated to leave the two of them in such a questionable state, assisting a death eater in a battle against the golden trio, but she knew that if she was to avoid Azkaban then she needed to get out of there quickly.

"Septum Sempra!" Scarlett said loudly, hitting Hermione square in the chest with a dreadful curse, her skin ripping and tearing as it cut through her flesh.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, rushing down to her side as blood began to stain the snow.

By then it was only Harry and Scarlett left, though Scarlett didn't have any time to throw any curses his way; in the distance she saw McGonagall rushing toward them, pulling out her wand as she rushed to the area. Scarlett panicked, because it wasn't long before she could see several other adult wizards rushing in her direction. Scarlett backed up slowly, glaring at Harry as he held his ground before her, ready to defend himself in a moment's notice.

"Stupify!" McGonagall shouted, though Scarlett just narrowly dodged the spell.

"Avada Kadev-" Scarlett began, unsure of what to do or how to react.

"Protego!" McGonagall retorted, blocking the spell in addition to dodging out of the way for extra measure.

Scarlett apparated back in a puff of foggy black smoke, her figure flying backwards toward the shrieking shack as she avoided them all. Though she knew she had to apparate out of there in an instant, she thought it would be best to do so from afar to sidetrack them and be less conspicuous. Scarlett landed back, watching before her as a few witches and wizards flew toward her in a similar pattern, the only difference being that where Scarlett's form had been engulfed in darkness, they embraced the light, flying in brilliant displays of bright light. Scarlett was quick to apparate out of Hogsmead, leaving with a loud pop before landing instantly in the same vast field Barty had taken her to when they first arrived at the Carrow's.

Scarlett took only a moment to catch her breath before apparating to another location, a desolate beach as void of occupants as physically possible. She once went there as a child, back when her parents were still alive and caring for her; she looked around, though not a soul was in sight as she took another moment to compose herself and think about whether or not she should apparate once more before returning to Barty. She eventually decided to just head to Barty, apparating loudly before landing once again at the door of their apartment deep within the outskirts of Knockturn Alley. She walked up to the door before undoing the wards and walking inside, her legs nearly collapsing as she fell back onto the couch, the energy completely drained from her.

* * *

><p>"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Barty said harshly, grabbing Scarlett roughly by the chin as he read the latest headline of the Daily Prophet, "You're completely careless. You'll be tortured for this, just wait until the Dark Lord summons you."<p>

Scarlett tore herself from his grip and rubbed her jaw, snatching the paper from his hand before looking at its headline. Her eyes scanned the picture furiously, watching as a bleeding Hermione Granger, a worried Ron and an overly triumphant looking Harry stood in the same area she had met with Daphne and Pansy the previous day. Though she knew it would cause some uproar, she was by no means expecting to make the front page.

_**Death Eater Fanatic Terrorizes the Golden Trio **__**by Rita Skeeter**_

_**Just yesterday afternoon Scarlett Rosier, responsible for killing Triwizard Champion Cedric Diggory, was spotted in Hogsmead by none other than Harry Potter and his two friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. In an attempt to kill Harry Potter, who has her convinced of the ridiculous idea that he-who-must-not-be-named has returned, she was met by several Hogwarts professors, students and fellow wizards in combat, narrowly escaping capture before apparating out of the area. It is likely that Potter was not her only target, as his friend Hermione Granger is indeed a muggleborn. There is no telling when she will strike again, but it is clear that Potter and Dumbledore aren't the only ones deluded by the idea that he-who-must-not-be-named is again rising to power-**_

Scarlett crumbled the paper up in her fist, amazed at how Rita Skeeter could manage to get something so far-fetched out of a simple idea to go and see her friends in Hogsmead. Though she would have been upset with how she had been portrayed as some fanatic impersonating death eaters, she took solace in the fact that it played to the Dark Lord's advantage and didn't actually reveal his return or his motives. For that, she hoped that she wouldn't be tortured too thoroughly.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Scarlett lied, turning to face Barty, "this is exactly why I didn't tell you I was going."

"This is a little bit bigger than a little visit with your friends," Barty snapped, his expression turning livid, "you could have ruined everything for the Dark Lord."

"I ensured that I didn't," Scarlett replied, her voice turning shaky and unsure in a way that betrayed her composure, "if anything it played to his advantage and made Potter and Dumbledore look more ridiculous."

"Tell that to the Dark Lord, see if he tortures you less," Barty shot back as he paced about the room.

"I'm sorry," Scarlett replied softly, "I was growing bored, I haven't had any new assignments for months and even my training with Bella is growing repetitive."

"You risked going to Azkaban because you were bored?" Barty continued after a brief moment sardonically, chuckling slightly before breaking out in a sort of diabolical fit of laughter.

"Well," Scarlett began to reply, irritated at Barty's sudden change in demeanor, "it wasn't that simple."

"Sure it was," Barty continued mockingly, "Merlin Scarlett, next time have Lestrange bring you to a muggle village to practice the torture curse or something during your training; anything would be better than deliberately putting yourself in the line of the enemy."

"I don't see why you find this so funny," Scarlett replied coldly, her lips forming a tight line as she looked back at him.

"I can help curb your apparent boredom, you know." Barty replied confidently, a sinister gleam in his eye as his lips flickered to the side to caress his lips.

Scarlett couldn't suppress the tiny smirk that curled its way onto her lips as she stared back at him. How he managed to do a complete 180 in the course of a few minutes was beyond her, but she couldn't help but feel the need to take him up on the offer. She was about to reply, but before she could utter the first word Barty pulled her body against his, kissing her with a force so rough and unyielding it had her begging in submission. She felt his arms wrap tightly around her back, playing dangerously as they traveled beneath the material of her shirt. Soft moans escaped her lips between breaths, though she soon found herself so lost in him that everything happening within the past few days became a blur, something so unimportant it wasn't worth remembering.

His touch burned her as his hands traveled lower and lower as he broke the kiss, moving his mouth downwards to assault her neck pleasurably, nipping harshly at the sensitive skin near her collarbone. Scarlett felt her body arch into his as she moaned his name, her voice carrying breathlessly throughout the room as he devoured her with a ravenous passion as his breath tickled the skin on her neck. She gasped as he planted firm kisses along her jawline and captured her mouth with his for one last passionate assault, breaking away to slide her robes off of her shoulders and down to the floor before following along suit with his own.

Scarlett smirked wickedly, melting into submission as she molded her exposed body against his. Scarlett grinned as she pushed him back, causing him to fall back onto the couch, his expression laced with desire and sheer insanity as she crawled on top of him, straddling his legs dangerously. Barty's mouth coiled into a sinister grin as he stared back at her, his mind equally as clouded with desire as her own. Barty lifted her up as she slid down, taking in every inch of him as she leaned back in a deep moan. For a moment they just stayed there while he remained sheathed inside of her, though it wasn't long before they built up a rough, animalistic pace that had Scarlett gasping for breath.

"Barty…" she breathed softly, "Merlin, please…"

It wasn't long before they collapsed back down into the couch, panting and out of breath as his thrusts grew slower and less rough. Scarlett looked down at him and smiled brilliantly, her expression lit with an air of sheer insanity and passion that could rival his own. She let herself fall down onto his chest, listening to his heart beat beneath her as his chest rose up and down with her slowly.

"Still bored?" Barty said sarcastically, his smile broadening.

"Afraid not," Scarlett replied lightly, "we ought to do that more often."

For a moment they laid there, absorbed in one another rather than the troubles of their relentless duties to the Dark Lord, the mess Scarlett had gotten herself caught up in, and the prospect of another wizarding war. Scarlett felt herself drifting off to sleep, her thoughts growing less and less connected with reality as her mind wandered to the brink of unconsciousness.

"Scarlett," Barty said suddenly before pausing to continue, "please don't do anything else like that without me, I care about you too much to see you face Azkaban."

Scarlett felt herself brought back to reality, her lips forming a genuine smile while her eyes remained closed. For once her relationship with Barty felt real in a way that surpassed infatuation; for once she could honestly say that despite the person she had become, she loved him. Nothing could ruin the moment; not being tortured by the Dark Lord later on, not knowing that the wizarding world was against her, and not the small voice in her mind telling her to turn back.


	18. Chapter 18: Punishment

Well, It's a short chapter. Sorry fellas, I've been particularly discouraged in my writing lately. I used to just write fanfiction all the time (during school and whenever I was supposed to be doing something else), but times have changed and I have been forced into the boring pattern of school, work, and "success." Personally, I'd rather spend the day writing, lighting fires and causing explosions. But alas, that isn't socially acceptable. So here you have it, a rather short installment of Entwined. Read and Review, tell me what you think. Adios guys.

**Chapter Eighteen: Punishment**

Scarlett flinched slightly as she felt her forearm burn painfully –the Dark Lord was calling her. She looked over at Barty, who had the same expression of pain and discomfort as he nodded in apparent understanding. They walked over to the closet, each pulling out a set of elegant black Death Eater robes without a word before apparating hastily out of the room without a destination in mind as they allowed their energy to be pulled toward the Dark Lord. They landed where they usually did, a considerable distance just beyond the gate to Malfoy Manor. After walking through the gate and getting past the wards, they wandered inside; though Scarlett hadn't been there in months, nothing inside looked even the slightest bit different, the cold gray walls and ornate decorations hadn't moved even an inch out of place.

"You're late," The Dark Lord said coldly as they walked into the drawing room, where over a dozen death eaters sat along a lengthy table.

Scarlett and Barty took their seats, each muttering their apologies to Voldemort before he continued to address the room. Most of the room's inhabitants chose to sit impassively with their gazes glued to the table in front of them, trying their hardest to both not make a sound and to conceal any thoughts or gestures that would reveal their fear and discomfort. Though she feared the Dark Lord, she maintained a look of confidence and strength as she sat with her head held high and her gaze set firmly in front of her. Barty, on the other hand, maintained an unwavering gaze in the direction of Lord Voldemort, his tongue hungrily flicking against his lips as his eyes took on a wicked, cruel glint.

"Tomorrow at nightfall," The Dark Lord said coldly, "we will retrieve the prophesy."

For a moment, no one attempted to speak.

"Crouch," Voldemort added, his voice as uncaring as ever, "you will be taking Dolohov's place."

Barty nodded, a twisted smirk forming on his lips as he stared back at the Dark Lord. Scarlett however was skeptical, and though she knew not to ask, she was curious as to why Dolohov had been able to opt out of the mission at hand when it had been planned for months. From the other end of the table Scarlett heard someone briefly cough, as if to get their attention; she looked over to see Bellatrix leaning dangerously across the table, a deep look of longing in her eyes as she stared back at Voldemort.

"My Lord," Bellatrix said passionately, "who will be leading the attack? Might I do it?"

"Lucius is leading the attack," Voldemort said coldly, his tone laced with irritation as Bellatrix slipped back down into her seat, recoiling from view.

"I will call you tomorrow," the Dark Lord continued calmly, "from there you will follow Malfoy's orders. Do not fail me."

Everyone nodded, each muttering "my Lord" quietly as they all bowed their heads in respect. Scarlett was a bit disheartened that Barty would be going without her, though she knew it was only because of her mishap at Hogsmeade that she feared she would soon be tortured for. Scarlett waited out the meeting in silence, holding her ground among the other Death Eaters while making occasional torturous eye contact with Lord Voldemort himself.

* * *

><p>"Rosier," the Dark Lord said as the others filed out at their dismissal, "stay here."<p>

Scarlett stopped dead in her tracks, turning around for one long moment before the Dark Lord beckoned her forward. She felt her legs tense up and her mind begin to panic as she looked back at him, bringing a small, chilling smirk to the Dark Lord's face. Scarlett finally stepped forward, taking small strides as she made her way to his chair and knelt down, bowing before her master in respect as she tried to mask her evident fear. The Dark Lord told her to rise, though she couldn't quite bring herself to look him in the eyes anymore –she was far too worried and apprehensive.

"What were you thinking?" Voldemort asked coldly, his voice so cold and uncaring that it seemed to chill her to the bone, "You should realize by now that I wouldn't just break you out of Azkaban after pulling a stunt as stupid as going to Hogsmeade amidst known aurors and Hogwarts professors."

"I know, my Lord." Scarlett replied softly, "I was stupid."

"Yes…" the Dark Lord replied, taking a moment to think to himself before taking out his wand, "Crucio."

Scarlett's body was racked with the curse, causing her to thrash and scream in rapid convulsions as the curse shot through every nerve of her body. The pain was so intense that it seemed other-worldly, filling every inch of her as seconds felt like hours. The Dark Lord laughed a cold, high-pitched laugh that seemed to resonate throughout the room in loud, mocking cackles. Scarlett felt tears fall from her eyes, moistening her cheeks as she screamed out in agony. She wished madly for the pain to end, but even a brief moment began to feel like an eternity. Her mind began to melt and her consciousness began to dwindle. She could feel herself slipping, ready to give in to death before it stopped completely.

Scarlett opened her eyes to see the bottom of the room's wall, relieved that the intense pain had finally stopped. She was brought back to reality and propped herself up before falling back down, collapsing from her lack of energy. Scarlett became determined, frantically pulling herself up on the wall until she was standing, trying her absolute hardest to hold on and prove her worth to the Dark Lord. She looked over at him through blurred, strained eyes and saw that his face held not even the slightest twinge of emotion, but at least he wasn't angry or disappointed with her.

"You are dismissed." The Dark Lord said coldly before walking out of the room, his robes billowing behind him with every step.

Scarlett nodded, forcing a slight smile before collapsing back down on the ground. She wished for Barty, though she had no desire for him to see her in such a terrible and weak state. Scarlett lay there helplessly, both amazed and terrified at the magnitude of the Dark Lord's lingering curse. She felt the after effects tremor through her body, though no relief came. Eventually she heard someone else shuffle into the room, stopping at the door though her head was turned in the opposite direction.

"Rosier?" she heard Dolohov ask behind her.

She didn't reply, not wanting him to see her like this and not wanting to face having completely abandoned him after making up with Barty. Dolohov walked over, his footsteps strong and forceful before he stopped over her.

"Where's Barty?" Scarlett asked softly, containing the tears that threatened to sting her eyes.

"He left." Dolohov said simply, his voice laced with sudden amusement.

Scarlett felt anger bubble up inside of her –she was both furious with Barty for leaving and terrified to be left there when she could hardly move. She groaned, though Dolohov just took on an amused smirk. He bent over, extending his arm out to her for reasons beyond her.

"What's wrong darling," Dolohov asked, slight anger rising in his voice, "having second thoughts?"

"No," Scarlett said coldly, ignoring his outstretched hand, "and I don't need your help."

"Of course not," Dolohov replied simply, turning to leave.

"And Scarlett," he continued, stopping for a moment in his tracks before turning to once again look at her, "whoring around within our ranks will only get you killed."

Scarlett glared at him, her magic seeming to peak to dangerous levels as she felt hatred fuel her adrenaline. She reached for her wand, pulling it from a pocket within her robes before she gathered the strength to stand up, albeit clumsily. Dolohov smirked, his forehead furrowing in slight confusion as he stared back at the determined girl before him.

"You really don't want to do that," Dolohov shot back at her, "you're going to get yourself hurt. Or maybe I'll just kill you and be done with it."

"Take that back," Scarlett said harshly, her wand held firmly out in front of her.

"No," Dolohov replied simply.

"Cruci-" Scarlett began to say before Dolohov interrupted her, smothering her curse as brilliant purple flames flashed from his wand, slashing toward her with such a force she was thrown back down to the ground, the painful burns scourging her body.

"Give it up Scarlett," Dolohov retorted, "you don't have Barty to save you now."

"I don't need him," Scarlett shot back, an empty feeling consuming her from the pit of her stomach as she thought about Barty.

"Whatever you say," Dolohov replied, turning to walk out the door.

Scarlett glared at his back as he left down the stairs, leaving her alone as she lay crumpled on the cold, cement floor. She muttered a simple healing spell that took care of the worst of her injuries, though it was far from perfect, and stood up clumsily. She too walked out the door, venturing to her old room across the hall without even bothering to alert the Malfoy's that she was staying. Though it was her old room, she knew they weren't overly fond of her and preferred that Lucius didn't have the satisfaction of seeing her in such a rough and vulnerable state. She walked inside, finding the large dwelling exactly as she left it, and plopped down lazily on the bed, letting herself fall into a deep sleep.

…

"What do you mean he's gone?" Narcissa cried out as Scarlett was woken from her deep sleep.

Scarlett sat up in her bed, listening intently to the loud voices resonating throughout the hall just outside her room. She could make out Narcissa screaming frantically and Bellatrix freaking out at her for her husband's supposed failure. Scarlett strained her ears, curious as to what they could possibly have been talking about since the shock of what had actually happened failed to hit her right away. Slowly, her memory came back to her, allowing her to make the connection that Lucius, who Narcissa had been screaming about, was in some sort of predicament; she realized at once that it must have been the product of Voldemort's plan to retrieve the prophesy. Scarlett felt her stomach knot –Barty was on that mission.

Pulling up the sheets and stumbling out of bed, Scarlett rushed out of the room, making her way down the mansion's long hallways before finally finding the two bickering woman, who proceeded to stare at her in utter confusion.

"Scarlett?" Bellatrix asked loudly, voicing her apparent displeasure, "Why the hell are you here?"

"The Dark Lord punished me last night and I had no way to get home," Scarlett replied coldly, "so I stayed here in my old room."

"Might've let someone know," Bellatrix added flamboyantly before Narcissa shot her a warning glare.

"Never mind that," Narcissa said, her voice cracking ever so slightly with a faint sob.

"What happened?" Scarlett asked softly, her voice hinting on slight worry despite herself; she was still wary over how the mission could have failed.

"Lucius," Narcissa said uneasily, "and the others were caught. They failed to retrieve the prophesy."

Scarlett felt her stomach drop and tears that were beginning to sting her eyes. She thought about Barty and how he was undoubtedly sent back to Azkaban prison. She thought about the Dark Lord and how he would inevitably be set back in his plans. And finally she thought about Bellatrix, and how the hell she managed to escape.

"Why are you here then?" Scarlett asked Bellatrix firmly, her tone taking on a much more hostile expression than she had intended.

"The Dark Lord brought me back here," Bellatrix replied angrily, clearly bothered by Scarlett's obvious hostility, "I succeeded in killing Sirius Black, so the Dark Lord isn't nearly as upset with me."

"Of course," Scarlett mumbled irritably under her breath, fortunate that Bellatrix hadn't heard her.

"Your little boyfriend wasn't quite so lucky," Bellatrix shot back cruelly, breaking into a short fit of cackled laughter.

"What happened to him?" Scarlett asked worriedly, her voice betraying the perfectly cold mask she constantly had to uphold.

"Captured by a few aurors, taken to Azkaban," Bellatrix drawled casually, "or was he killed? I don't remember."

Scarlett felt her anger peak to dangerous levels; she hated Bellatrix in that moment, and if she didn't know that dueling her would likely end in absolute failure, she just may have cast the killing curse. Instead, Scarlett let her emotions get the better of her and turned around to walk back to her room before she released the stinging tears that threatened to betray her composure. She ran back to her room, letting her body fall less than gracefully down into the bed before she let the tears spill over. Just last night she hated Barty, but the second she heard he had been captured all of that changed. She could no longer keep everything inside, the sadness, the worry –it was all out in the open. In that moment she vowed to get him back, even if it meant her own demise. She vowed to return wholeheartedly to the man she loved.


	19. Chapter 19: Draco's New Assignment

_**A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in over a year, but heroin destroyed my life and I've been in and out of jail and rehab programs. So I'm sorry, and that will probably shock the fuck out of you because I used to be pretty well put together. But anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for all the lovely reviews that encouraged me to bother picking this story back up again. **_

**Chapter 19 : Draco's New Assignment**

Scarlett sat on the long, silky black couch that sat in her living room at the apartment she and Barty had been staying in. Though it had been months since Barty had been taken into Azkaban, she couldn't help but still linger on the pain it brought her. She thought back to all the times they had tortured and killed, and she missed the high, insanely cold and maniacal laugh that escaped his lips during any encounter, his messy brown mop of poorly kept hair and the way he could bring her to submission with a single kiss. She sighed as she got up and wrapped her long black robes around her increasingly thin body, her completion and stature growing weak and tired after months of worry and endless training. She looked in the mirror on the wall, her usually piercing blue eyes seeming to sink into her head with a cold, dead expression in them; though her loyalties hadn't wavered, the strain on her had taken its toll and she wasn't the same enthusiastic and eager killer she once was. Scarlett partly blamed it on Barty's capture; without him around she didn't get the same joy and confidence her assignments usually brought her, but she wouldn't admit it, not even to herself. Once solely devoted to serving the Dark Lord and what he wanted, she was now out for blood, seeking revenge on the Order for what they did to Barty. But this only made her stronger, and as she looked over at the confused auror skillfully restrained to the floor beneath her feet that was just beginning to wake up, her mouth curled into a wide, menacing grin and she remembered her purpose and the determination that was left in her, driving her to destroy every last person that had put Barty away.

"I was beginning to worry you'd never wake up," Scarlett began tiredly, her tone cold and calculating as she paced back and forth, "scared I'd have to kill you while you were sleeping, that's not much fun is it?"

On the ground beside her, Kingsley, a decently large, eccentric, black wizard in some really exotic looking, long and colorful robes mumbled loudly, his mouth seemingly unable to move. Scarlett laughed in realization, she had completely forgotten about the silencing charm she had put on him while dragging his heavy-set body down Knockturn Alley in the dead of night when she had found him wandering around as aurors sometimes did where she lived. Most of them kept their distance, but he seemed to be on to her, and when she realized he was one of the aurors who had succeeded in putting Barty away she couldn't pass up the chance to exact her own form of justice. With a swift flick of her wand he was thrown backward and his mouth regained its flexibility, though he didn't go far and was jerked violently back down to the floor in restraint. Kingsley coughed loudly and thrashed about, looking around for a way out, maybe his wand, anything that could get him out of the situation, all to no avail.

"I wouldn't waste your time, your not getting yourself out of this. Honestly you people make no sense, all that training and moving up in rank and your still about as ignorant in magic as some first year Hogwarts student scared to mutter the words dark magic," she began slowly, her voice echoing throughout the room, "No, instead we'll talk about why you're here, you do know why you're here don't you?"

"Because you're a heartless death eater mindlessly following orders?" Kingsley replied hastily in an accent she had never heard before.

"Wrong," Scarlett beamed, sitting back down on the couch, resting her face in the palm of her hand as she stared down at him, "you're here because you took someone very special to me away, now I'm going to take something very special to you away. You do value your life, don't you?"

"You really think your going to get away with this," he retorted angrily, "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Barty," Scarlett said simply, standing up again, "you sent Barty to Azkaban and now I'm gonna make you wish you were there with him."

"Crouch deserved to go to Azkaban, him and the others broke into the Department of Ministries and are convicted Death Eaters," he replied, "and soon you'll be rotting there with him, don't worry."

"Yeah," Scarlett said with a smile, "somehow I doubt that."

Before he had the chance to reply, Scarlett withdrew her wand, twirling it between her fingers as if it was some sort of game as he watched her, wondering what would happen next. You never knew what these people were going to do, in an aurors line of work you constantly encounter dodgy witches and wizards with no sense of moral fiber and a knack for using dark magic against you. No matter how hard you try to understand it, it would always be hard to combat something you didn't practice yourself. Scarlett seemed to grow tired of playing games and motioned her wand toward him, her eyes filled with hatred and a thirst for revenge. For the first time in a long time she felt the familiar enthusiasm she felt every time she and Barty were together on missions, and it felt amazing, the adrenaline coursing through her veins as she looked down at her victim fueled her and she felt nothing like the tired and beaten down woman she had become since Barty's capture.

"Septum Sempra!" Scarlett shouted, slashing her wand at his side as an invisible force ripped open the side of his hand, extending slightly to his wrist. Kingsley grabbed his arm in agony, screaming out at the top of his lungs while blood spewed violently from the deep wound and down onto the hardwood floor beneath him. Scarlett smirked in satisfaction, knowing she would never again feel the annoying stab of remorse that once plagued her whenever she had to hurt or kill another, on orders or her own devices. It was a good feeling to her, nothing would ever again get in the way of what she really wanted, a life with Barty and a life of serving the Dark Lord.

"Crucio!" Scarlett barked, sending Kingsley into a violent mess of thrashing and screaming before her; if she had never meant it before, she meant the curse this time and this time it showed.

Scarlett lifted the curse after a few agonizing minutes, the strain on her body becoming too much from giving it her all. Still, she was most pleased with her progress in performing it. Every time she tortured someone, she could tell it hurt a little worse. Her training hadn't gone unbeneficial, Bellatrix's specialty just so happened to be the torture curse, and Scarlett was quick to pick up on her tips and tricks in no time at all. Scarlett laughed, knowing Barty would have too, and she walked slowly toward the man before her, panting and out of breath in a withered heap on the floor with long, echoing steps. She smiled sarcastically and crouched down next to him, taking his chin in her hand and jerking it to face her before looking directly into his scared, brown eyes.

"You know," Scarlett began curtly, "I might have just let you go at this, but you know how it is Kingsley dear, leave no witnesses. I guess you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, huh?"

Kingsley began to say something but before he could get it out Scarlett flicked her wand violently, shouting "avada kadavra," with a flash of bright green light that brought the bitter end to the auror's life.

"Libby!" Scarlett shouted loudly, accompanied by a loud "pop" as the Malfoy's old house elf she had inherited apparated into the room, cowering slightly as she looked at the crumpled mess of a man in front of her.

"Get rid of this," Scarlett said harshly, "before he stinks up my apartment."

"Yes Miss Rosier," Libby stammered quietly, quickly getting to the task at hand.

Scarlett sighed loudly, sitting down on the couch and burying her face in her hands as she grabbed at her long, silky black hair. She couldn't help but feel disappointed that after all that effort, Barty was still gone and nothing could change that for the time being. A moment of eerie silence passed before she stood up curtly and walked over to the stairs to go to her room and change her robes. She knew she couldn't stall any longer, any minute now the Dark Lord would be expecting her at Malfoy Manor along with Draco to receive her next assignment. She took a moment to compose herself, sitting down softly on her green silk comforter before standing back up and apparating loudly with a distinct pop, her expression the same cold and calculating stare that every death eater was expected to adopt, betraying no emotion.

With a thud her feet hit the ground in front of the large and foreboding gate to Malfoy Manor where she grew up. She took long, deliberate strides across the pathway all the way down to the front door, looking coldly in front of her with every step. She pushed threw the doors with one brisk movement and was immediately greeted inside by Draco, who she hadn't seen since she had left Hogwarts over a year ago. Draco smiled back at her, his expression confused when it finally registered how much she had changed and how exhausted her features had made her appear. As much as she hated it, she knew it was enough to appear shocking, especially to those she hasn't seen in ages. She walked up to Draco, pulling him in for a short hug before quickly drawing back, returning a smile.

"Long time no see," she said simply.

"I'll say," Draco replied, "I know Pansy and Daphne are sure worried about you."

"Yeah," Scarlett responded, "I bet, how's that going for you anyway?"

"Same old, same old," Draco laughed.

Scarlett laughed shortly before realizing that the Dark Lord would be there any moment, ending their short exchange. Her expression dropped slightly and Draco seemed to pick up on it in understanding, he had to still be uneasy and terrified of the Dark Lord just as she had been when she was new to the whole thing. Just as she was about to say something they heard a loud pop and a billowing of long black robes, the air growing colder as the pale, waxy figure in front of them loomed into view. Scarlett bowed deeply, noticing Draco follow suit beside her with a look of unease on his face. He hadn't quite gotten the cold expression down yet. Scarlett stood up, looking into the eyes of the Dark Lord for the first time without deep fear, but only the utmost respect and honor. Barty's capture had only increased her devotion to him and Voldemort knew it.

"My lord," Scarlett began calmly, "you've called us here."

"Yes," Voldemort began, his voice just as cold and icy as she had always remembered it, "you two will apparate to Borgin and Burkes, tonight Draco receives his mark and first assignment."

Scarlett nodded, and the Dark Lord wasted no time in apparating out of the manor, his menacing form gone in a flash of dark, grey and black material. Draco and Scarlett soon followed suit, arriving directly in front of the building within the blink of an eye. Scarlett looked over at Draco, who returned her gaze with pride, she nodded curtly and they walked inside to find a gathering of several known death eaters Scarlett knew personally. Scarlett took her place between Dolohov and Bellatrix and looked over to see the Dark Lord, who called Draco forward.

"I have brought you all here to witness Malfoy's initiation," he began calmly, his voice a sort of high pitched, almost hiss, "he will join our ranks and receive the dark mark."

"Hold out your arm Draco," the Dark Lord drawled coldly, grabbing Draco's arm with an unyielding grip as Voldemort pressed the tip of his wand into the flesh of his wrist.

Draco braced himself, his eyes becoming narrow slits as the Dark Lord muttered the simple incantation, the familiar coiling snake and jet black skull molding itself painfully into his arm. Draco let out a short cry, grabbing his arm and jerking it back only to have the Dark Lord jerk it back into his grip forcefully, preventing Draco from cradling it against his side. The Dark Lord smirked wickedly, his cold eyes meeting Draco's with a sense of sinister satisfaction. For once in a long time Scarlett felt her stomach coil into a tight knot, feeling sorry for Draco. Though this feeling was quickly replaced by one of disdain and revulsion at the lack of enthusiasm he expressed toward the Dark Lord. She saw his action as a sign of disrespect and cowardice, one that though she knew deep down wasn't any fault of his own, she couldn't help but question if it meant Draco was unfit or unworthy to carry the mark and carry out the ever-important task the Dark Lord had mentioned he was going to give the boy. Scarlett felt the corners of her mouth coil into something almost resembling a grin, though she knew it would look anything but friendly, she thought about when she took the dark mark in front of Barty and all she gave was a flinch, bravely taking up her calling.

"Malfoy, Rosier," Voldemort drawled, "you two stay here, the others can leave."

Voldemort flicked his hand, motioning for the other death eaters to leave the building and Scarlett walked over to where Draco and the Dark Lord were standing, Draco's arm still held in Voldemort's tight grip. The Dark Lord quickly let go and Draco's arm dropped to his side, tightly against his robes. Scarlett bowed deeply, muttering a short "my lord," out of pure respect before picking her own head back up.

"Rosier," the Dark Lord began coldly, looking her straight in the eyes with that cold and eerily calculating stare she felt she may never grow used to as Barty once had, "I need you to aid Draco with the vanishing cabinet. There's one just like this at Hogwarts and we need it to work to send our own in."

Voldemort motioned to a large, triangular shaped cabinet behind them and Scarlett turned to gaze upon the large, black box. She nodded, stating that she would begin immediately and the Dark Lord quickly apparated out of the building. Scarlett looked over at the window for a short second only to notice the back of Harry Potters head while he and two others were walking away from the building. She smirked, they were obviously eavesdropping and since they hadn't had any contact since her own trip to Hogsmeade, she figured she'd pay them a little visit as she walked straight out the door, instructing Draco to stay there and wait for her to return and teach him about the cabinet.

She burst through the glass doors of the shop and let them crash behind her with a loud thud, trailing in the direction of the golden trio. She moved quickly, careful not to look too sketchy as she wandered through the dark, eerie streets of Knockturn Alley. Outside the sky appeared dark and foreboding, the air humid and sticky as though it were about to rain. Scarlett put her hood up after receiving several confused glances from witches and wizards around her, hiding her identity and making it nearly impossible to make out any of her features. She could finally make out the back of Harry's head once again and with a swift, skilled swish of her wand, she caused him to tumble clumsily into the secluded alleyway the three Gryffindors were walking past at the time. She hurried into the narrow brick side street, kicking Harry's wand out of his hand in one strong blow before pointing her own at his neck. Hermione and Ron both held theirs out in front of them in Scarlett's direction, but she just laughed, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Now," Scarlett began sarcastically, "I'd be willing to bet here that though I'm willing to torture and kill your beloved Harry Potter, you two aren't quite so willing to perform an unforgivable?"

Ron and Hermione lowered their wands as Scarlett sighed, "that's it, now we're getting it." They glared at her as she turned her head to look down at Harry, still a disheveled mess on the increasingly wet brick ground beneath him as it started to sprinkle before turning to a heavy rain. Scarlett removed the hood of her robe, letting the rain wash down her hair, causing the long black locks to stick messily to her neck.

"What do you want Rosier?" Ron asked angrily, his hand tightening around the wand that was now pressed against his side.

"A wife," Scarlett began, "couple kids, a big white picket fence, and your head stapled to a plague on my living room wall."

"Honestly Scarlett haven't you learned your lesson," Hermione began, "we're in the middle of Diagon Alley and you're a convicted death eater, doesn't that seem a little stupid to you?"

"Nah," she replied, "we're in Knockturn Alley, and you have no allies here."

"Actually," Scarlett continued, "I was wondering what the fuck you were doing outside of Borgin and Burkes, doesn't really seem like your kind of hang out, does it?"

"You and Draco are up to something," Ron spat, "and we're gonna find out what right before we send your ass to Azkaban."

"Hey Weasley," Scarlett said calmly, "I'm the one holding your friend hostage here, you might want to tone it down on the insults before I slice off his head."

"Ron stop it!" Hermione yelled, grabbing his arm, "you're only making it worse. What do you want Rosier?"

"I told you," she replied, "I want to know what you're doing here."

"We followed Draco," Harry said simply, "happy now?"

"You followed Draco," she trailed, "listen, Draco was shopping around, like normal ass people do in normal ass stores. Now I'm wondering why you feel like Draco's life is your business? Eavesdropping is rude Potter, better learn to stop before you spy on the wrong person at the wrong time and your limbs end up torn and thrown around in all the wrong places."

Scarlett withdrew her wand and turned to walk off, disappearing into the crowd of Knockturn Alley as she swiftly threw up her hood and made her way back to Borgin and Burkes. She found Draco standing in front of the open cabinet, peering inside at all of the creases and crevices of the device. Scarlett smirked, he actually followed her order and didn't trail along, though she was sure that with the fucked up shit she's been up to, it was probably best in his mind to steer clear of it if given the choice. She walked over to him and looked into the cabinet herself, it was an ordinary vanishing cabinet, once all the rage back when Voldemort first rose to power. Who knew it was the same contraption that would smuggle a group of ruthless death eaters into Hogwarts, though she didn't quite know the reason, only the procedure.

"It's simple really," Scarlett began slowly, "you place an object into the cabinet, close the door and mutter a simple incantation. Very temperamental though, it can be tricky to figure it out sometimes, especially when you want to send a person through."

"What's the incantation?" Draco asked curiously.

"Harmonia nectere passus," she replied, "now try it."

Scarlett handed him a bright red apple and he took it briskly, setting it down with a thud into the cabinet. He closed the door softly and muttered the incantation, closing his eyes and focusing on the cabinet in front of him before opening the door back up and seeing the apple still there in front of them. Scarlett smirked knowing he must have been disappointed, though to have gotten it on the first try would have been nearly impossible. She then closed the door herself and muttered the three short words, holding the metal door of the cabinet. It was cold and hard against her hands, causing her to shiver slightly but when she opened the door she found that the apple was gone and let her lips curl into a mocking smirk.

"Don't sweat it," she said simply, "it's a hard trick to learn."

Scarlett turned and left out the door, vanishing in a thick cloud of black and gray before landing softly in front of the doors to her apartment. Though it was close enough to walk, she had no desire to tread the short way home on a late rainy night, having better things to do. She walked through the doors and up the stairs to her room before laying down on her lavish silky green sheets. She pulled the material around her body, pushing her head down into the bed as she thought about Barty and how he must be doing locked up in Azkaban. She wondered if he ever thought about her, or if he even had a second to amidst the company of the dementors that guarded the building, tormenting its prisoners. She got up and walked over to the closet, throwing off her robes and trading them for a set of Barty's. They still smelled like him, and as she flopped back down on her bed she buried herself in the material, not wanting to ever get up.

…

Barty pulled against the restraints that kept tearing at his wrists, ripping the flesh and causing tiny trickles of blood to seep down onto the cold, cement floor of his tiny cell. He could barely move, the shackles and lack of energy eating away at his body, making him weak and tired. Dirt caked his hair and jumpsuit, and he could feel the foreboding presence of the every-present dementors lurking all around him, outside of his cell, ready to torment him at any random moment. Down the hall he heard an eerie scream, though most of the inmates in Azkaban rarely made a sound, having grown used to the place, a relatively new arrival's scream pierced its way through the halls, finally having his first encounter with one of the dementors. Barty looked down at the ground, his head filled with memories of him and Scarlett, their service to the Dark Lord, and how well he would be rewarded upon his return. For a second time he had braved Azkaban for his master, it couldn't go unappreciated.

He pictured Scarlett the day he first saw her at the Quidditch World Cup, in the aftermath while he was standing amidst the rubble about to cast the dark mark high into the sky. Her long black hair flicking onto her face from the wind, the way her bright blue eyes lit up when she saw the menacing mark in the air above them, he couldn't help but let one side of his mouth twitch into a sort of smile. Sometimes he worried that Dolohov would have his way with her, he wondered how she was doing and how things would be when he got out. She had probably moved on to bigger and better things, you can't just morn someone forever, eventually you have to face facts and get on with life. Besides, the Dark Lord needed her, and she had a thousand things to be doing.

Barty heard a loud pair of footsteps echoing throughout the corridor and turned to look at the door of his cell. Behind the bars he saw a blurred figure fumbling with the lock, stepping inside and standing in front of the prisoner. He wore a suit and tie, a briefcase held firmly at one side and a wand at the other, most likely a ministry official here to give him bad news. Barty smirked, looking the strange man straight in the eyes with a kind of sinister glare that he would give his victims before delivering the final blow. He eyes lit up and danced with an insane glint that made the ministry official noticeably uneasy.

"You lost?" Barty asked sarcastically.

"I'm here on behalf of the Ministry to inform you that in a few months time you will be delivered the dementors kiss," the man began, "on multiple counts of murder, torture and conspiring with death eaters."

"Oh good," Barty replied enthusiastically, "I can't wait."

The official looked confused, shook his head and walked back out the door, locking it behind him with a flick of his wand as he left Barty alone in his cell. Barty looked down and felt his stomach drop, though he knew he would die from service to the Dark Lord and was nothing but proud of that, he couldn't help but feel a pang of regret when he thought about never seeing Scarlett again. He knew there was no room for love as a death eater, but he had grown so used to having her around and dying without seeing her again just seemed so wrong. His thoughts were soon cut short as he felt the air grow cold and his heart seem to fall down through his chest, the familiar black billowing of the dementors form looming into his cell. The sinister being reached out to touch his chin with long, bony fingers, sucking his face forward as it ripped out another memory from his mind in a sort of torturous pulling that seemed to gnaw straight into his head. Barty groaned, the moments seeming to linger by until it finally stopped and lurked lazily back out of the cell like a ghost, leaving Barty panting and tired, his head pounding and his stomach in a tight knot.


End file.
